


Калейдоскоп

by ElasticLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Angst, Artist!Derek, Barista!Stiles, Fatal Illness, Happy Ending, M/M, No Character Death, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 48,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticLove/pseuds/ElasticLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Решив пропустить год перед колледжем, Стайлз устроился в круглосуточную кофейню. Все шло тихо и гладко, пока не появился мрачный и задумчивый Дерек, каждое утро заказывающий настолько крепкий кофе, что тот вряд ли был пригоден для потребления. Стайлз старался не влюбиться в этого таинственного парня, но вокруг ничего интересного не происходило, так что... ну серьезно, чего вы еще ожидали?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kaleidoscope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/680224) by [Vendelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendelin/pseuds/Vendelin). 



_**Give me love or hate  
You can bend me 'til I break   
Give me fire, give me rain,   
I want joy with my pain   
I want your fears, your hopes,   
The whole kaleidoscope   
Kaleidoscope – The Script** _

 

Стайлз думал, что еще слишком рано для того, чтобы проснуться. И,  _определенно_ , слишком рано для того, чтобы работать. Тем не менее солнце едва взошло, а он вот уже сорок пять минут опускал стулья со столов и подготавливал технику к рабочему дню. Стайлз посчитал, что работа поможет ему свыкнуться с мыслью, что придется отправиться в колледж и оставить отца одного, но он уже сейчас начинал сомневаться, что сможет выдержать целый год, с улыбкой подавая кофе грубым клиентам.  
  
Наступило лето, и Стайлз завидовал Скотту и Эллисон. Те спокойно могли проводить свои дни на пляже только потому, что босс Скотта позволял ему работать тогда, когда вздумается. Босс Стайлза уж точно позаботится о том, чтобы он работал все время.  
  
_«Бэрри и сыновья»_ , возможно, могло бы стать весьма забавным названием для кафе, с отсылкой на плоды кофейного дерева, из которых получаются кофейные зерна, – Стайлз знал это лишь благодаря Гуглу. Вот только сам мистер Бэрри считал это самым потрясающим названием для кафе, которое только можно было придумать. Именно поэтому Стайлзу не оставалось никакого другого выбора, кроме как ненавидеть его. А еще у мистера Бэрри не было сыновей, и от этого название становилось еще более бессмысленным.  
  
Раздался звон дверного колокольчика, и Стайлз поднял взгляд, продолжая протирать тряпкой стол. Он работал всего лишь две недели, но уже знал многих постоянных клиентов. Этот парень не был одним из них. Стайлз знал точно, потому что обязательно запомнил бы это лицо. Кроме того, в такой ранний час к ним в кафе заглядывали лишь водители. Этот парень не выглядел так, будто его снаружи ожидал полный продовольствия грузовик. И Стайлз не пришел к такому выводу только лишь потому, что выглянул в окно на пути к прилавку.  
  
Стайлз решил для себя, что этот Парень, определенно, мрачный тип. Он как мистер Дарси со смурным лицом, но более мускулистый, и,  _о боже_ , эти глаза: светлые и настолько пронзительные, что Стайлзу хотелось убежать и спрятаться где-нибудь в подсобке, заперев за собой все двери. Это выглядело странно, потому что в остальном облике Парня преобладали темные цвета: черные волосы, черная кожанка, темные джинсы. Светлые глаза не очень ко всему этому подходили… за исключением того, что выглядело действительно круто. Стайлз сморгнул оцепенение и понял, что Парень что-то сказал, но он был слишком занят разглядыванием, чтобы услышать.   
  
– Прости, что? – он попытался натянуть свою самую лучшую улыбку.   
  
– Я  _сказал_ : один тройной эспрессо, – нахмурился в ответ парень.   
  
– Пожалуйста, – добавил Стайлз прежде, чем успел себя остановить, и заработал себе еще один хмурый взгляд. – Я имею в виду, ты должен сказать «пожалуйста», верно? Быть вежливым и все такое. –  _Просто заткнись, Стайлз_.  
  
В лице Парня не произошло никаких изменений, и улыбка Стайлза слегка померкла. Не то чтобы он испугался, совсем нет. Просто он не привык с людьми… не разговаривать.   
  
– Один тройной эспрессо, – повторил Стайлз, прекрасно зная, как по-идиотски он обычно выглядел, пытаясь притвориться, что предыдущих заявлений не было в помине. – Одну минутку!   
  
Обычно Стайлз любил делать эспрессо. Зерна перемалывались быстро, и кофе разливался по очень маленьким стаканчикам, но сейчас складывалось такое ощущение, что этот процесс длился целую вечность. Парень все так же стоял у прилавка, уставившись на Стайлза так, будто придумывал наилучший способ выбить из него все дерьмо. Вероятно, так оно и было, потому что Стайлз просто  _не умел затыкаться_. Когда он поставил стаканчик на прилавок, намного более аккуратно, чем обычно (Стайлз не был уверен, что ему удастся сохранить оба яичка, если он умудрится пролить), Парень просто схватил его и ушел, не сказав ни единого слова. Стайлзу потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы заметить на прилавке деньги. По крайней мере, Парню хватило вежливости, чтобы оставить чаевые. Много чаевых. Это заставило Стайлза задуматься, а не продал ли он только что почку по ошибке.   
  
Сразу после обеда пришел Айзек и, надев фартук, отпустил Стайлза на всю оставшуюся часть дня. Это было единственным плюсом в утренних сменах: он приходил домой достаточно рано, чтобы удостовериться в том, что его отец ел то, что должен был, а не то, что  _хотел_. Это проще было сказать, чем сделать.   
  
– Сын, я не кролик, – возмутился отец, когда Стайлз принес ему в участок салат.   
  
– Мог бы и соврать, – пробормотал в ответ Стайлз, потому что, честно говоря, отец возмущался так каждый раз, когда получал на обед что-либо, кроме гамбургеров. Он бы не умер, проявив хоть немного изобретательности.  
  
– Как отработал?   
  
Некоторое время Стайлз просто стоял и наблюдал, как отец тыкал в салат, будто надеялся найти в нем что-то более вкусное, чем помидоры и фасоль.   
  
– Как обычно. Только на этот раз у нас был клиент еще до семи.  
  
– Да? – спросил отец, уже просматривая свои папки и медленно пережевывая кусочек огурца с таким видом, будто не был до конца уверен, съедобно ли это. Хоть его отец и был шерифом Бикон Хиллз, а также, определенно, хорошо справлялся с раскрытием преступлений, но он очень плохо умел обращать внимание на все остальное. Стайлз обычно думал, что это довольно хорошо.   
  
– Мне нужно встретиться со Скоттом. Увидимся позже! – Стайлз направился к выходу, даже не дождавшись ответа.   
  
Стайлз не стал рассказывать Скотту о Парне. Да ему и нечего было рассказывать, кроме того, что парень был жуткий и классно выглядел, и Стайлз не мог понять, стоило ему бояться или заводиться. По правде говоря, Стайлз считал странным то, что он вообще думал об этом Парне. Они видели друг друга не более пяти минут, даже если это казалось миллиардами лет состояния близкого к смерти. Если не самой смерти.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Хорошо, что всю оставшуюся часть недели Стайлз работал вечером, и Парень в кофейню не заходил. Он не был уверен, заходил ли Парень вообще, и совершенно не собирался спрашивать об этом у Айзека.   
  
– Слушай, а сегодня случайно не заходил такой жуткий чувак? – у него просто вырвалось. Честное слово. Это всего лишь вежливый разговор. Не то чтобы он на самом деле хотел знать.   
  
– Какой? – спросил Айзек, не отрываясь от сердечка, которое он рисовал на молочной пене.   
  
– Высоко… ватый, с темными волосами, зелено… ватыми глазами, мрачно… ватый, – Стайлз пожал одним плечом.  
  
– Прости, чувак, но я смог расслышать только «ватый», – усмехнулся Айзек, прежде чем вежливо улыбнуться женщине средних лет, стоявшей возле прилавка. Она пришла в неописуемый восторг от сердечка на пене.   
  
Стайлз мысленно глубоко вздохнул. Это не так уж и сложно.   
  
– Боже, от тебя никакого толка, – пробормотал он себе под нос и завязал красный передник. Получилось немного плотновато, так что его пришлось развязывать и завязывать снова.  
  
В понедельник Стайлз снова работал в утреннюю смену, и к этому моменту он уже практически забыл о Парне. Ну, не совсем. Тем не менее он все же удивился, когда без четверти шесть раздался мягкий звон колокольчика. Он поднял взгляд и встретился с уже знакомым угрюмым лицом.   
  
– О, привет, – поприветствовал он и тут же задался вопросом, какого черта он улыбается, потому что прошлая их встреча прошла не совсем хорошо. – Чем могу быть полезен?   
  
– Тройной эспрессо, – немедленно ответил Парень, и Стайлзу пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не сделать замечание по поводу вновь отсутствующего  _«пожалуйста»_. Как невежливо.  
  
– Минутку, – вместо этого ответил он, жутко сожалея о том, что кофемашина не умеет творить чудеса. На то, чтобы перемолоть зерна, все еще требовалось слишком много нервных взглядов. Все это время Парень хмурился. Стайлз на секунду задумался, не слишком ли жарко для темных джинсов и кожаной куртки. В конце концов, на дворе было лето. Но у него сложилось впечатление, что Парню не было дела до того, что он вспотеет, как и до того, что он пугает людей до усрачки одним только взглядом. На самом деле, Стайлз понимал, что гавайская рубашка вряд ли достигла бы такого же эффекта. С другой стороны, Парень выглядел бы пугающим во всем. Даже в костюме Телепузика.   
  
– Готово, – Стайлз поставил стаканчик на прилавок и улыбнулся своей самой лучшей улыбкой, что вероятно больше смахивало на запор. – Приятного дня.   
  
Ответа не последовало. Парень ушел с кофе в одной руке, а вторую руку засунув в карман джинсов. Стайлз просто смотрел ему вслед, всеми силами пытаясь не опустить взгляд на задницу парня. Попытка с треском провалилась. Теперь он уже никогда не сможет прекратить думать о нем. По крайней мере, на прилавке лежали деньги и много чаевых. Это сбивало с толку, потому что у Стайлза не сложилось впечатление, что тот считал его хорошим бариста.  
  
Несколько часов спустя Стайлз все так же размышлял по поводу чаевых. Он не мог понять, почему. Не то чтобы он раньше никогда их не получал. Обычно он получал чаевые от одного реально жуткого парня по имени Иван, но тот был жутким в другом смысле, нежели Парень. При виде Ивана хотелось схватить всех детей в округе и спрятать в каком-нибудь безопасном месте. Он знал имя Ивана только лишь потому, что хотел точно знать, где этот чувак живет. К счастью, тот жил на другом конце города. Иван оставлял действительно много чаевых, но при этом у Стайлза было чувство, что лучше бы ему все это вернуть, а не то придется отдать ему своего первого родившегося ребенка.   
  
Но Парень… Стайлз не был уверен, почему не мог перестать думать об этих чертовых чаевых: то ли потому, что их было слишком много для тройного эспрессо, то ли потому, что деньги находились в непосредственной близости от потрясающей задницы. Возможно, тут было сочетание обоих факторов.   
  
– Стайлз. – Голос Айзека заставил его вынырнуть из собственных мыслей. Стайлз посмотрел на стаканчик в своих руках, а затем на ожидающую свой заказ клиентку.  
  
– Ну, – Стайлз подошел к ней, все еще глядя на стаканчик. Он стремился нарисовать листочек, но явно не получилось. – Это современное искусство. Думаю, что это душа панды, понимаете? Хотя я не жду, что вы поймете, – сбивчиво сказал он, не совсем понимая, удивилась она или разозлилась. Стайлз вообще не мог понять, почему людей так сильно волновало, что нарисовано на их пене. И он совсем не был так же талантлив, как Айзек, который однажды нарисовал Хогвартс на Латте Макиато.   
  
После ланча всегда наступал спад в потоке клиентов. Стайлз балансировал на краю прилавка, говоря себе, что он живет в каком-то идиотском мире, и, наблюдая, как Айзек заполнял машины зернами и выставлял стаканчики перед новым потоком посетителей.   
  
– Сегодня утром снова заходил мистер Задумчивый Злыдня, – выдал он, не совсем понимая, почему чувствовал необходимость рассказать об этом. Ведь этот парень совсем не первый, кто устоял перед невероятным очарованием Стилински. На самом деле, казалось, что у большинства людей в этом мире был иммунитет на это самое очарование.  
  
– Да? – спросил Айзек, вероятно, больше из вежливости, чем из настоящего любопытства, потому что он внезапно заинтересовался выставлением кофейных крышек лицевой стороной в одном направлении.   
  
– Да, – подтвердил Стайлз.   
  
Айзек посмотрел на него так, будто что-то пропустил. А он и пропустил. Если, конечно, не видел задницу Парня. В таком случае он видел все в этом мире, что достойно внимания.   
  
– И? – подстегнул его Айзек, возвращаясь к своей крышечной одержимости. Или фетишу.   
  
Стайлз действительно не хотел подобных мысленных картинок.   
  
– Он все так же хмурится каждый раз, когда на меня смотрит.   
  
– Меня это не касается, – пробормотал Айзек. Казалось, он был все еще зол на то, что Стайлз так и не протер столы, как обещал четыре часа назад.  
  
– Я просто не могу понять. Я же ничего ему не сделал. Я даже  _улыбался_ , когда говорил с ним.   
  
– Это ты так думаешь, – невозмутимо ответил Айзек.   
  
– Я могу быть по-настоящему очаровательным, когда хочу, – Стайлз показал ему язык, потому что это и был реальный уровень его зрелости.   
  
– Уверен, что можешь, – голос Айзека был вежлив, и Стайлз знал, что он сказал так только потому, что хотел, чтобы Стайлз заткнулся. Но он не был привередлив и готов был принять даже фальшивые комплименты.  
  
– Но при этом он оставил огромные чаевые. Я совсем его не понимаю, – продолжил Стайлз, потому что затыкаться в принципе не собирался. Как и протирать столы. А еще он никогда не будет чистить туалет для посетителей. Но за исключением этого, он мог справиться с любой задачей.  
  
– Серьезно, Стайлз, он оставил тебе много чаевых, а теперь ты бесишься из-за того, что он постоянно на тебя хмурится? Может он просто пытался тебя подкупить, чтобы ты замолчал, – тяжело вздохнул Айзек и кинул в Стайлза упаковку салфеток, попав тому прямо в лицо. – Пожалуйста, сделай уже хоть что-нибудь.  
  
– Отлично, – буркнул Стайлз и начал заправлять контейнеры для салфеток. Если бы не тот факт, что Стайлз этому Парню практически ничего не говорил, то Айзек вполне мог бы быть прав. Такое было бы не впервые. Возможно, этот чувак настолько богат, что даже не осознавал, как много денег оставлял Стайлзу. Может, он себе задницу стодолларовыми купюрами подтирает. Но все же,  _какая задница_.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
На следующий день Стайлз также работал в утро. Парень зашел в кофейню ровно в то же время – без четверти шесть. Стайлз тут же засомневался: то ли у Парня ОКР*, то ли ему просто нравилось следовать установленному порядку. Его отец был таким. Вся его жизнь представляла собой неписаный график обязанностей, и он повторял их день за днем, день за днем. Однажды Стайлз повел себя настолько глупо, что нарушил  _График_. Скажем так: он никогда вновь не повторит той ошибки. Ни-ког-да.   
  
– Тройной эспрессо? – спросил Стайлз, стоило только Парню открыть рот.   
  
Тот кивнул в ответ. Ну да, никто ведь не ожидал «пожалуйста», верно?   
  
В то время как машина подготавливала, перемалывала зерна и заполнила стаканчик уже на одну треть, Стайлз заметил, что пальцы парня перемазаны чем-то темным. Возможно, парень действительно был водителем или работал на эвакуаторе, а может и механиком. В голове Стайлза тут же начали всплывать грязные мыслишки.   
  
– Ты механик? – спросил Стайлз, не успев вовремя себя остановить. Черт, он обещал себе, что сегодня разговор будет максимально минимальным.   
  
– Нет, – Парень помрачнел и смерил Стайлза сердитым взглядом, прежде чем уставиться в окно. У него на самом деле были самые потрясающие глаза, что Стайлз в своей жизни видел. Они будто люминесцировали в утреннем свете. Отлично, теперь мысли Стайлза начали звучать, как в каком-нибудь любовном романе.   
  
– Ну и ладно, – пробубнил себе под нос Стайлз. Без пыток из этого Парня информацию явно не вытянешь, и не важно, насколько соблазнительной казалась эта мысль, Стайлз прекрасно знал, что это не входило в его обязанности. К тому же, его могли за это уволить, а это было бы глупо. Никаких пыток.   
  
Он молча пододвинул стаканчик через прилавок, а парень, также молча, взял его и ушел. Забирая деньги с прилавка, Стайлз подумал, что хоть чаевых так же много, как всегда. В голове проскользнула мысль, что Парень никогда не передает деньги из рук в руки. Возможно, у него какая-нибудь болезнь.   
  
Стайлз провел всю оставшуюся часть дня, терзая Гугл и пытаясь выяснить, что же это могло быть. Это оказалось несколько сложно, потому что он понятия не имел, какие признаки стоило указывать, кроме нежелания коснуться Стайлза, что само по себе могло бы оказаться болезнью.   
  
Встретившись после работы со Скоттом, Стайлз несказанно удивился, увидев его без Эллисон. Иногда складывалось впечатление, что эти двое срослись во всех стратегически важных местах. Стайлза мысленно вырвало. Стайлзу действительно стоило научиться не думать об этом.  
  
– Как дела, чувак? – поинтересовался Скотт, яростно вдавливая кнопки на джойстике иксбокса.   
  
Забавно, потому что они играли вот уже два часа, а Скотт спросил об этом только сейчас. До этого времени Скотт без устали жаловался на то, что Эллисон уезжает с отцом в отпуск. Стайлз перестал его слушать уже через пятнадцать минут. В любом случае, он нужен Скотту лишь для того, чтобы понимающе хмыкать.   
  
– У меня появился суровый клиент, – сообщил Стайлз, потому что Айзек сыт по горло разговорами о Парне, а Скотт ему по жизни должен за все эти разговоры об Эллисон.  
  
– Да? – Скотт попытался разорвать Стайлза на куски, но потерпел неудачу. Как обычно. Стайлз вообще не понимал, зачем тот суетился.   
  
– Ага, он приходит каждое утро и не говорит ничего, кроме своего заказа. Ни спасибо тебе, ни пожалуйста. А затем он оставляет хренову кучу чаевых и хмуро на меня смотрит, а я все не могу понять причину. Я веду себя вежливо и все такое.   
  
Скотт поставил игру на паузу и посмотрел на Стайлза так, будто бы понять не мог, почему Стайлз хотел об этом говорить. По правде говоря, Стайлз и сам не был уверен, почему ему так хотелось поговорить об этом. Просто было в этом  _что-то_ , что никак не давало покоя.  
  
– Ладно, и кто он? – спросил Скотт после долгого пристального взгляда, явно ставящего под сомнение здравомыслие Стайлза, и вернулся к игре.   
  
– Понятия не имею. Я даже имени его не знаю. Должно быть, он недавно приехал, потому что я бы точно запомнил его лицо. – Стайлз издал победный вопль, когда голова персонажа Скотта повалилась на землю.   
  
– Ты влюбился в него? – у Скотта был такой забавный взгляд, будто бы это он отрезал голову у персонажа Стайлза, а не наоборот.   
  
– Я же  _сказал_ , что даже имени его не знаю.   
  
– Может тогда стоит его выяснить? – пожал плечами Скотт и начал новый раунд.  
  
Стайлз проиграл следующий раунд, но только лишь потому, что голова была слишком занята, придумывая разные способы, чтобы узнать имя Парня. Не потому что он хотел погуглить про него…  _не только_  для этого, потому что он действительно хотел погуглить. А еще было бы круто иметь возможность мысленно называть его еще как-нибудь, кроме как «Парень». «Задумчивый Злыдня» изжило себя в первый же день.   
  
**_______**  
*ОКР – Обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
До конца недели Стайлз работал в вечернюю смену, и в его распоряжении было все время в мире, чтобы усовершенствовать свой план. Все не так уж сложно, честно, достаточно просто получить удостоверение Парня, а учитывая непреодолимое очарование Стайлза, все должно было пройти достаточно гладко. С другой стороны, Парень действовал, как Криптонит на внутреннего Супермена Стайлза, и он мог сам выставить себя на посмешище. Не то чтобы это было как-то в новинку.  
  
В тот единственный раз, когда ему выпал настоящий шанс поцеловать девчонку на вечеринке шесть месяцев назад, он умудрился облевать все пространство вокруг своей обуви, как только наклонился. Если посмотреть с положительной стороны, стало несомненным плюсом, что его не вырвало во время поцелуя. А если с отрицательной стороны, он так ее и не поцеловал. Было немного стыдно, что за восемнадцать лет его поцеловала лишь одна девушка – Лидия Мартин. Это случилось сразу после вручения аттестатов, когда она, наконец, сжалилась над его безнадежной влюбленностью, которая длилась с третьего класса. И вот тут он разочаровался, вынужденно признав, что его любовь умерла где-то по дороге. По крайней мере, он прекратил по ней тосковать, и они даже в какой-то мере стали друзьями. Разговаривали они не часто, но когда встречались, то она его не игнорировала. Лидия все так же оставалась самой умной и симпатичной девушкой, которую он когда-либо знал. Он просто ее больше не любил. Возможно, это было хорошо, потому что спустя лишь несколько минут после поцелуя со Стайлзом, она вернулась к Джексону, и он очень сильно сомневался, что они расстанутся в двадцать шестой раз. Не то чтобы он считал.   
  
Суть была в том, что Стайлз не новичок в выставлении себя на посмешище, потому что из этого состояла вся его жизнь.   
  
В среду, неделю спустя он вновь работал в утреннюю смену. В пять-сорок-пять утра, минута в минуту, прозвенел дверной колокольчик, и Стайлзу не нужно было смотреть, чтобы узнать, кто именно стоял там и хмурился. Если бы Стайлз не находил Парня настолько привлекательным, он бы уже сейчас обеспокоился по поводу собственной сохранности.   
  
– Тройной эспрессо? – даже не глядя на клиента, спросил Стайлз. Если Парень не собирался быть вежливым, то Стайлз тем более. Ему все это надоело.   
  
Он предположил, что Парень кивнул, и подготовил заказ. Только после этого он отважился поднять взгляд и, ясно дело, обнаружил перед собой Парня, который хмурился так, будто пытался выиграть Олимпийскую медаль. Он выглядел уставшим, но все таким же горячим. Это без конца досаждало Стайлзу, потому что сам он не выглядел так даже тогда, когда спал одиннадцать часов к ряду. Он вновь заметил измазанные пальцы, и ему стало интересно, почему Парень выглядел так, будто только что ремонтировал машину, хотя по его словам не был механиком. Только если он не соврал. Но Стайлз не осмелился бы уличить того во лжи.   
  
– Тебе стоит получить карту клиента, – сказал Стайлз, надеясь, что получилось так же незаинтересованно, как во время домашней практики. Само признание того факта, что он практиковался дома, сильно било по его гордости, да и хрен с ней.   
  
Парень вскинул бровь, что по идее должно было означать вопрос:  _«Какого черта я должен хотеть карту клиента?»_. Стайлз был не прочь обозначить все причины.   
  
– Во-первых, это будет для тебя намного дешевле. Конечно же, ты не выглядишь так, что у тебя проблемы с деньгами, потому что, эм, твои чаевые более чем щедры, – Стайлз говорил сбивчиво и дергался, как делал каждый раз, когда нервничал, или волновался, или сердился. Или радовался. Ну, таковым он был большую часть времени. – Честно говоря, я действительно хотел бы узнать, кем ты работаешь, чтобы иметь возможность тратить эти чаевые со спокойной душой, – он мысленно отвесил себе пощечину. Это совсем не походило на  _«вести себя хладнокровно»_. – Во-вторых, эм, ну вообще-то, это больше дополнение к первой причине, которое состоит в том, что ты получишь скидку. Возможно, ты и сам уже догадался, когда я сказал, что это будет для тебя намного дешевле. Не то чтобы у меня возникали мысли, что ты беспокоишься о деньгах, по тем причинам, что я уже озвучивал. Ох, ну и в третьих, каждый раз, когда мы регистрируем новую карту, мистер Бэрри сажает дерево в Африке или Азии, или еще где-нибудь  _очень-очень_  далеко. Кто же не хочет помочь природе, верно?  
  
Парень уставился на него, как на пришельца. Стайлз тут же заволновался, что у него что-то с лицом.   
  
– Так что, – медленно продолжил Стайлз, когда в удивленный взгляд Парня медленно вернулась прежняя хмурость, – если ты просто дашь мне свое удостоверение, я приобщу тебя к такой суперудивительной вещи, как наша «Карта Клиента», которая помогает спасти планету.   
  
На какой-то момент Стайлз подумал, что Парень откажется и уйдет, даже не заплатив, что будет достаточно честно, потому что он уже оставил чаевых, которых хватило бы на двадцать тройных эспрессо. Но Парень достал свой бумажник и выудил оттуда удостоверение, подталкивая его через прилавок в сторону Стайлза. Он все так же отказывался передавать что-то прямо в руки.   
  
_Дерек Хейл_. Парня звали Дерек Хейл. Не так экзотично, как надеялся Стайлз. Ему двадцать пять. На семь лет старше Стайлза. Не так уж и много. Хотя, вероятно, отец все равно взялся бы за оружие, если бы они отправились на свидание, но он на самом деле не такой уж старый.  
  
Дерек Хейл – Господи Боже – издал нетерпеливый звук, и Стайлз вновь пришел в себя. Он внес всю соответствующую информацию, необходимую для оформления карты, и отдал удостоверение вместе с ярко-красной, аляповатой картой (на которой кофейные зерна выглядели как какашки) и тройным эспрессо. С явной неохотой, но Дерек все же протянул руку и взял карту из рук Стайлза, не прикоснувшись к нему даже кончиком пальца. Какая досада.   
  
– Ну, хорошего дня, ага, – медленно сказал Стайлз, и это было так до странного интимно (вероятно, только лишь в его голове), потому что теперь он знал имя Дерека. И его возраст. Охренеть, теперь он мог нагуглить про него все, что хотел.   
  
Дерек ушел, не сказав ни слова, что само по себе не удивило, и, когда Стайлз опустил взгляд на прилавок, его там, как всегда, ждали деньги. Сложилось ощущение, что Дереку Хейлу, в общем-то, плевать на скидку, которую он получил, но речь Стайлза была весьма убедительна. Так что, скорее всего, он повелся на спасение планеты. Или на очарование Стайлза. Нет, определенно, на спасение планеты.   
  
– Дерек Хейл! – воскликнул Стайлз, как только в двери вошел Айзек. К счастью, в кофейне не было посетителей, так что лишь один человек уставился на Стайлза, как на сумасшедшего.  
  
– Нет, – медленно сказал Айзек, указывая на себя. – Я – Айзек.   
  
Стайлз закатил глаза, потому что это была самая нелепая шутка в мире.   
  
– У хмурого парня есть имя. Это Дерек Хейл. Хочу погуглить про него во время обеда.  
  
– Вот теперь ты реально стремный, – покачал головой Айзек. Будто он уже похоронил стайлзову нравственность.   
  
– Знаю я, но это не дает мне спать по ночам.   
  
Стайлз погуглил про Дерека во время своего перерыва. Он не надеялся хоть что-то найти, потому что ему никогда так сильно не везло. Хотя к его огромному удивлению, все же нашлось множество ссылок. Он беспорядочно шарил по ним, вылавливая из каждой хоть несколько слов или фраз. Он выяснил, что Дерек Хейл – это знаменитый художник. Сначала он думал, что это другой Дерек Хейл, потому что…  _да ну нафиг_. Но потом он нашел статью с фотографиями, и, вашу мать, это был  _тот же самый_  Дерек Хейл, который приходил каждое утро и покупал тройной эспрессо. Тот стоял в галерее с абсолютно равнодушным лицом. В этом не было вообще никакого смысла, потому что Дерек мускулистый, с широкими плечами и кожаной курткой, а не тот вид деятелей искусства с огромными очками и смешной одеждой.   
  
Ему удалось найти сайт с несколькими работами Дерека, и вот тут Стайлз понял, почему его пальцы вечно измазаны чем-то черным – они все нарисованы углем. Невероятно хорошие угольные рисунки. Стайлзу не показалось, что Дерек – один из тех художников, что рисуют голубую линию на бумаге и уверяют мир, что это изображение человеческого сознания. Стайлз действительно мог понять работы Дерека, потому что они были настолько пугающе хороши, что больше походили на фотографии. Почти. Трудно было сказать точно, разглядывая их на дисплее телефона, но он, определенно, наиболее реалистичный художник.  
  
У Стайлза вынесло мозг. Полностью. Навсегда.   
  
Дерек Хейл – чертовски хмурый художник, который раз в день пил тройной эспрессо и оставлял кучу чаевых. Это не было странно, потому что, как Стайлзу подсказал Гугл, Дерек на своих рисунках делал много денег. Стайлз чувствовал необычную гордость. Может потому, что это были рисунки кого-то очень известного, которые можно было понять, не скурив при этом тонну травы. Не то чтобы Стайлз вообще когда-либо курил траву, но он обладал хорошим воображением. Возможно, он гордился еще больше, потому что лично знал Дерека. Ну, не совсем знал, но уже влюбился настолько, что даже задумался, а не придется ли ему провести полжизни, пуская на него слюни, как это было в случае с Лидией, так что это тоже считалось.   
  
– Он художник, – вздохнул Стайлз, усаживаясь на диван Скотта. Тот настолько продавлен, что он больше погрузился в него, нежели сел.   
  
– Кто? – тут же спросил Скотт. Надо накинуть ему очков – за те пять минут, что Стайлз потратил, заходя в дом и поднимаясь по лестнице, тот ни разу не упомянул Эллисон. Прогресс.   
  
– Скотт, я говорю про того злого парня, который покупает кофе в кофейне, в которой я работаю, – как будто ребенку объяснил Стайлз.   
  
– А, ну да. Так он художник?  
  
– Ага, причем могу сказать, что очень хороший. – На самом деле, он читал отзывы критиков, и ни один из них не имел больше права таковым себя называть.  
  
– Круто, – Скотт начал игру, очевидно, еще не устав от того, что ему постоянно надирают задницу, и отдал второй джойстик Стайлзу. – Значит, ты узнал его имя?  
  
– Да, сначала узнал, а потом погуглил.   
  
Скотт только лишь закатил глаза. Он дружил со Стайлзом достаточно давно, чтобы не удивиться наличию у того сталкерских наклонностей.  
  
– Теперь, когда ты, наконец, знаешь, кто он такой, ты прекратишь на нем зацикливаться?  
  
Стайлз поставил игру на паузу и уставился на Скотта. Тот, кажется, жалел, что вместо Стайлза не познакомился тогда в детском саду с Джексоном. А Джексон был придурком, и от этого становилось немного обидно.   
  
– Чувак, не делай из него новую Лидию. Это ни к чему хорошему не приведет.  
  
– Он не моя новая Лидия. Знаешь, на этот раз мне может повезти.   
  
Скотт фыркнул, и Стайлз не мог его в этом винить. Ему тоже не особо в это верилось.   
  
– Я серьезно. В смысле, чего еще он мог бы хотеть?  
  
– Не знаю, – вздохнул Скотт. – Кого-то, кто умел бы хоть изредка затыкаться и не гуглить его имя.  
  
Подумав о тех фотографиях, которые он сохранил из Гугла исключительно на тот случай, если он захочет посмотреть на Дерека в лесу, где будет плохо ловиться сеть, Стайлз решил: да, все это выглядело действительно стремно.   
  
Стайлз ничего не ответил, потому что ему было немного обидно. Дело не в том, что он не знал, каково это – стремиться стать космонавтом, когда у тебя больное сердце, но Скотт был его другом, а соответственно должен был оказывать поддержку. И лгать, если необходимо.   
  
– Ты мог бы ему позвонить, – спустя некоторое время предложил Скотт. Стайлз знал, что тот лишь пытался сгладить свой предыдущий промах и что он на самом деле не думал, что у Стайлза есть шанс. Но Стайлз не придирчивый. Он поверит.   
  
– Да мне на самом деле нечего ему сказать, – пробормотал Стайлз, яростно надавливая на кнопки. – Не говорить же мне ему, что его ждет от меня бесплатный кофе или что-нибудь типа того.   
  
– Не, но ты мог бы пригласить его на свидание, – Скотт сказал так, будто это не самая страшная вещь в мире сразу после аллигаторов. Стайлз хотел напомнить Скотту, что когда тот собирался пригласить Эллисон на свидание, его чуть не вырвало еще до того, как ему наконец-то удалось позвонить. Но он этого не сделал, потому что Стайлз – хороший друг.  
  
– Ага, я просто позвоню ему и скажу:  _«Эй, Дерек, это тот парень из кофейни, который слишком много болтает и раздражает тебя до убийственного взгляда. Хотел спросить, не хочешь ли ты сходить со мной на свидание, даже при том, что ты на семь лет меня старше и, скорее всего, натурал»_.  
  
– Могло бы сработать, – Скотт нерешительно попытался пожать плечами.   
  
Стайлз ответил, отрубив Скотту голову.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Всю будущую неделю Стайлзу предстояло работать в утро. В Бикон Хиллз наступила жуткая жара, и Стайлз испытывал непреодолимое желание залезть в морозилку и закрыть за собой дверцу. Но в этом была и положительная сторона: не так уж много людей хотели кофе, когда даже дыхание чувствовалось, как пожар в легких.   
  
Однако Дерек все так же продолжал приходить в пять-сорок-пять, минута в минуту, и заказывать тройной эспрессо. Если бы Стайлз захотел, он мог бы подготовить к этому времени заказ и поставить его на стойку. Вот только Дерек говорил лишь тогда, когда делал заказ, а Стайлзу нравилось слушать его голос. Потому что Стайлз действительно странный.   
  
В это утро Дерек был еще более раздраженный, чем обычно. Стайлз мог сказать это точно, потому что в хмуром и пристальном взгляде еще явственней читалась смертельная угроза. Он хотел спросить Дерека, не потому ли все это, что тот так и не снял свою кожанку, хотя снаружи, казалось, была тысяча градусов. Вообще, это было странно, потому что Стайлз мог воспроизвести в уме рисунки Дерека, и та щепетильность, с которой они, должно быть, были нарисованы, никак не сочеталась с внешностью самого художника. Он очень сильно хотел увидеть Дерека за работой, только лишь для того, чтобы убедиться,  _что никто не рисует их вместо него_.   
  
– Тройной эспрессо, – буркнул Дерек, бросив на прилавок карту клиента.  
  
– Как я вижу, ты увлекся идеей спасения планеты, – Стайлз улыбнулся своей лучшей улыбкой, но взгляд Дерека стал еще более угрожающим. – Тройной эспрессо, одну минутку.  
  
Стайлз заметил такую вещь: даже используя карту клиента, Дерек продолжал платить за эспрессо обычную сумму. Либо он действительно был настолько богат, либо просто пытался сказать Стайлзу, что скидка ему не особо нужна. Или его на самом деле волновала судьба планеты. Или ему просто нравилось отваливать Стайлзу дохренища денег. Стайлз отчаянно надеялся на последнее.   
  
– Так с чем ты все же работаешь? – спросил Стайлз. Ну не мог же он сказать Дереку, что уже знает.   
  
Сначала Стайлз был уверен, что Дерек не ответит, потому что взгляд стал еще более злым, и ему даже показалось, что вот сейчас стоило бы реально испугаться. Но затем:  
  
– Я работаю на выставке, – пробубнил себе под нос Дерек, и его тон ясно давал понять, что дальше лучше не спрашивать. Но Стайлз плевать хотел.   
  
– Правда? Круто, чувак. А чему посвящена выставка?  
  
Дерек впился в него взглядом, и Стайлзу понадобилось немного больше времени, чтобы подобрать подходящую крышку. Он просто хотел, чтобы Дереку пришлось остаться подольше и ответить на вопрос.   
  
– Изображению человеческого тела.   
  
Дерек произнес это довольно резко, но на последних словах Стайлз не смог справиться с волнением где-то внизу живота. Он считал, что это явное доказательство его девственности.  
  
Он снова пододвинул эспрессо через прилавок, потеряв надежду на вежливость или на то, что Дерек возьмет стаканчик прямо из его рук. И он не задавал больше вопросов, потому что не хотел спугнуть удачу. Он будет действовать медленно, стараясь сделать так, чтобы Дерек ему доверился, прежде чем предпринимать какие-либо серьезные шаги. Оставалось надеяться, что это не займет несколько лет, потому что к тому моменту Дерек мог оказаться женатым и завести пятерых детей.   
  
От мысли о том, что у Дерека когда-нибудь могут появиться дети, хотелось истерично рассмеяться.   
  
Стайлз забрал деньги с прилавка, а в это время Дерек вышел из кофейни, держа в одной руке стаканчик с кофе, а вторую засунув глубоко в карман. Если бы это была гифка, кто-нибудь обязательно прилепил бы на нее мигающий хэштег #SWAG.  
  
Стайлзу хотелось к нему прикоснуться. Очень сильно хотелось. Вашу мать.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
На следующее утро жажда прикоснуться стала еще хуже. Новый температурный рекорд даже Дерека заставил снять свою кожанку. Стайлз был к этому совершенно не готов. Честно. Когда Дерек вошел в дверь в одной футболке, идеально облегающей тело, Стайлз задался вопросом, куда мог подеваться весь воздух. Нет, Стайлз, конечно же, знал, что Дерек обладал мускулатурой, но не знал, что все настолько плохо. Или хорошо. В зависимости от того, как бы вы интерпретировали внезапное отсутствие места в штанах и тугой узел внизу живота.   
  
Увидев движение мышц под тканью, когда Дерек бросил на прилавок карту клиента, Стайлз решил, что это хорошо. Определенно хорошо. Черт возьми, это очень хорошо.   
  
– Ты уверен, что такое количество эспрессо не обеспечит тебе язву? – поинтересовался Стайлз, приготавливая его обычный заказ. Судя по лицу Дерека, у него уже была язва. Он нахмурился еще больше, чем обычно, а еще вчера Стайлз не думал, что это вообще возможно.   
  
Отсутствие ответа не стало сюрпризом. Когда он, собственно, нормально отвечал?   
  
– Ладно, а как дела на выставке? – продолжал наседать Стайлз, игнорируя четкий мысленный вздох и молитву к Всевышнему на лице Дерека. Ой, да ладно, если уж он так ненавидит Стайлза, то в районе еще куча кофеен.  
  
– Нормально, – буркнул Дерек, кинув взгляд на наручные часы, будто он хотел сказать Стайлзу, чтобы тот поторопился. Если подумать, то, возможно, именно так оно и было.   
  
– Круто, и где она проходит, если я вдруг захочу посмотреть? – Стайлз спросил это обыденным тоном, или, по крайней мере, это прозвучало обыденно в его ушах, но по тому, как Дерек резко перевел взгляд на его лицо, все было совсем иначе. – В смысле, меня всегда интересовало искусство.   
  
Это была не совсем правда.   
  
Хотя теперь это трудно было назвать ложью. До нынешнего времени он еще никогда столько не гуглил про искусство. Сейчас же он искал работы Дерека каждый раз, когда выпадала возможность. Стайлзу нравилось, как от них перехватывало дыхание, и как быстро его фантазии обретали рейтинг R, когда он представлял Дерека за работой.   
  
– Городской Музей Искусства, – после долгой паузы сообщил Дерек. Будто ему понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы попытаться понять, врет Стайлз или нет. Возможно, он умел читать мысли, а мысли Стайлза были настолько отвратительные, что он не знал, что сказать. Потому что Стайлз не мог в своих мыслях придерживаться рейтинга G, когда Дерек находился так близко. Да и вообще находился в пределах видимости. Затем он добавил так тихо, что Стайлз едва мог услышать: – Надеюсь.  
  
Ему не удалось спросить, что это значило. Дерек схватил стаканчик с прилавка, несмотря на то, что Стайлз продолжал держать его в руках. Хотя к его глубокому разочарованию, телесного контакта вновь не получилось. А затем он ушел, не сказав больше ни слова, а Стайлз, кинув мимолетный взгляд на деньги на прилавке, очень громко вздохнул. Завтра он точно не упустит возможности спросить об этом. Ни за что.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Единственная проблема заключалась в том, что на следующий день Стайлз работал вечером. Это значило, что ему оставалось лишь пялиться в пустое пространство и ждать одиноких посетителей с заказом огромного кофе в основном потому, что они за рулем уже двадцать шесть часов.   
  
Стайлзу не нравилось, что мистер Бэрри посчитал хорошей идеей работать двадцать четыре часа в сутки. За это время они в любом случае не заработают всех денег в мире. Не то чтобы Стайлз возражал в оплаченное время просто играть в телефон. Но он с большим удовольствием поспал бы в это время дома.   
  
Хотя это явно лучше обеденных часов, потому что Стайлз искренне верил, что беготня за прилавком ничем не отличалась от урока физкультуры в школе. Или тренировки по лакроссу. Потому что он никогда и ни в какие игры серьезно не играл.   
  
То, что в час тридцать ночи прозвенел дверной колокольчик, и в дверях появился, как обычно, хмурый Дерек, более, чем удивило.   
  
– Привет, – выпалил Стайлз, и Дерек, казалось, немного смутился его удивления. Возможно, ему не нравилась мысль, что он настолько предсказуемый и пунктуальный, что бариста удивился, когда он пришел совершенно в другое время. – Собираешься еще немного помучить свой желудок обычным заказом?   
  
Дерек коротко кивнул, будто хотел, чтобы Стайлз замолчал и отдал уже ему его кофе.  
  
– Я тут подумал, – начал Стайлз, нажимая кнопку на кофемашине для эспрессо и пытаясь подавить румянец на щеках. – Ну, не совсем подумал, не то чтобы я только и делаю, что хожу и думаю о тебе и обо всех тех вещах, что ты говоришь, но все же у меня возникла мысль, знаешь, потому что мне интересны люди и… разговоры, – Боже, Дерек его сейчас убьет. – Не важно, так что ты имел в виду под словом «надеюсь»?   
  
На мгновение взгляд Дерека потерял свою хмурость, что вполне могло означать прогресс или признак того, что сейчас случится что-то страшное. Стайлз не знал наверняка. Но, конечно же, Дерек не имел ни малейшего понятия, о чем шла речь, потому что он не прокручивал в голове вчерашний разговор снова и снова, как какой-нибудь сталкер, коим и являлся сам Стайлз.   
  
– Ты сказал, что выставка будет проходить в музее, а потом добавил «надеюсь», – уточнил Стайлз, и предупреждение о смертных муках немного уменьшилось во взгляде Дерека.   
  
– Меня модели бросают, – ответил Дерек после очень долгой паузы. Она была настолько долгая, что Стайлз ненадолго усомнился, а не высказал ли он свои предыдущие мысли вслух. Очевидно, нет.   
  
– Отстой, – посочувствовал Стайлз и закрыл крышкой стаканчик, замявшись на секунду, прежде чем подтолкнуть его через прилавок. Как всегда. Было немного страшно думать, что у них сложился своего рода установленный порядок. Но было в этом и что-то приятное, потому что Стайлз понимал: это единственный установленный порядок, который когда-либо будет между ним и Дереком.  
  
Кивнув в ответ, Дерек развернулся, уже собираясь уйти, но по какой-то причине Стайлз запаниковал, и слова вылетели из его рта раньше, чем он смог себя остановить.  
  
– Я мог бы, – прозвучало как крик. Вполне возможно, что так оно и было, потому что Дерек остановился, как вкопанный, а затем обернулся. Лицо Стайлза приобрело тот же оттенок, что и фартук. – В смысле, если у тебя совсем никого нет, я мог бы… попозировать. Я никогда этого раньше не делал, но уверен, что справлюсь.   
Дерек уставился на него, а Стайлз в буквальном смысле прикусил язык, во избежание дальнейшего несвязного трепа из-за ощущения смущения и нервозности. Было больно.  
  
– Сколько тебе лет? – совершенно другим тоном спросил Дерек, из-за чего внизу стайлзова живота скрутился настолько тугой узел, что ему пришлось глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы ответить.   
  
– Восемнадцать. Все абсолютно законно. – Не стоило ему произносить последнюю часть, особенно учитывая то, что и без того хмурый Дерек свел брови в одну линию. Кстати говоря, если кого-то интересует мнение Стайлза, у него были потрясающие брови. Стайлз думал о них чаще, чем это вообще уместно. Или разумно.   
  
– Хорошо, – медленно сказал Дерек, и Стайлз не был уверен, на что именно он только что ответил.   
  
– Так значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе позировал? – уточнил Стайлз, потому что, честно говоря, они оба говорили на английском, и этот разговор не должен был быть таким запутанным.  
  
– Хорошо, - повторил Дерек и ушел.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
Прошло три дня, а Дерек так и не появлялся, стремясь убить свой желудок очередной порцией эспрессо. А также ни один из Дереков Хейлов не добавил его на Фейсбуке. Стайлз начал думать, что его избегают. Так что Стайлз решил просмотреть фотографии Дерека, которые он загрузил себе на телефон из интернета. Он не обращал внимания на тот факт, что его, возможно, могли бы судить за преследование или сексуальное домогательство, если бы Дерек однажды выяснил, что Стайлз иногда делал, глядя на эти фотографии. Ни на одной из них Дерек не выглядел счастливым, и Стайлз начал сомневаться, знает ли тот, как улыбаться. Честно говоря, Стайлз даже подумывал, что у Дерека действительно была язва, если уж он, будучи довольно известным последние несколько лет, всегда выглядел так мрачно.   
  
Стайлз все никак не мог отвести взгляд от глаз Дерека. Он знал, что это звучало, как слова какой-нибудь девчонки, читающей «Сумерки», но у него были самые удивительные глаза, что Стайлз когда-либо видел. А он видел свои собственные глаза, так что это говорило о многом. Он не мог решить, какого они цвета: то ли светло-зеленые, то ли какого-то странного синего оттенка, но так как «странный синий оттенок» звучало не особо сексуально, то он остановился на светло-зеленом. Да, потому что во время ночных смен в голове Стайлза прокручивалось его собственное порно с ним и Дереком в главных ролях.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
Стайлз не видел Дерека вплоть до следующей недели, когда он вновь работал утром. Тот пришел в свое обычное время, заказал свой кофе и ни словом не обмолвился о том, о чем они говорили в прошлый раз.   
  
– Вот, о чем я думаю, – начал Стайлз, нажимая кнопку на кофемашине для эспрессо. – Когда я буду позировать? Как я должен это сделать?   
  
Дерек выгнул бровь, и это само по себе немного удивляло. Обычно на его лице была хмурость, либо более удивленное выражение, что Стайлз обычно называл «сам-то понял, что только что сказал?».   
  
– На следующей неделе, – сказал он и это был не вопрос. – Ты будешь обнаженным.   
  
Стайлз порадовался, что на тот момент не держал стаканчик в руках, а иначе все его содержимое оказалось бы на полу.   
  
– Обнаженным? – эхом отозвался он, и ему совсем не нравилось самодовольное выражение на лице Дерека.  
  
– Я говорил тебе, что тема выставки – человеческое тело.   
  
Говорил. Стайлзу захотелось самоубиться. Он уже себе многое навоображал. Например, свое лицо на гигантском листе бумаги. Даже в этом не было ничего хорошего, но оно, определенно, того стоило, ведь он бы провел время с Дереком. Но голым! Стайлз еще никогда и ни с кем не был голым, кроме как с самим собой и со своей правой рукой. Душ после тренировок по лакроссу не считается.   
  
– Ага, – пробормотал он, отчаянно пытаясь вспомнить, где стояли крышки для стаканчиков. Теперь он в какой-то мере понимал, почему от Дерека уходили модели.   
  
– Все еще хочешь этого? – Дерек впервые что-то спросил с момента их знакомства.   
  
– Да, конечно. Я уверен, что у меня отлично получится голое позирование, – пробубнил Стайлз, продвигая стаканчик через прилавок. К счастью для него, в голосе не отразилась бушующая внутри истерика.   
  
– В понедельник, в любое время, когда ты свободен, – Дерек ушел со стаканчиком в руке. Стайлз уже собирался прокричать, что не знает, где живет Дерек, но тут же заметил оставленную вместе с деньгами визитную карточку. Не то чтобы он не пытался выяснить, где тот живет, но на его имя не зарегистрирован ни один адрес, или Стайлз просто не смог его найти. По крайней мере, он еще не воспользовался рабочим компьютером своего отца в участке, но это он оставил на крайний случай.   
  
На волне паники Стайлз позвонил Скотту.  
  
– Он хочет, чтобы я позировал голым, – прокричал он, когда кто-то принял звонок.   
  
– Что? – Скотт, казалось, еще спал и… ладно, время было немногим больше шести утра.   
  
– Он хочет, чтобы я был голым, когда он будет меня рисовать. Это… я еще никогда и ни с кем не был голым, Скотт, – прошипел Стайлз в телефон, хотя в этом не было никакого смысла, ведь он находился в кофейне один.   
  
– Я много раз видел тебя голым, – Скотт зевнул, будто это не самое страшное и горячее событие, что когда-либо приключалось со Стайлзом.   
  
Он не мог отогнать от себя мысли, что ему стоило попросить Дерека также раздеться, пока тот будет его рисовать. Конечно же, такого не произойдет, потому что Стайлз никогда на это не осмелится. Но он всегда сможет представить это в мыслях. Тех, что с рейтингом R.  
  
– Скотт, это не то же самое, – огрызнулся Стайлз.   
  
– Слава тебе, Господи.  
  
– Скотт, ты задница.   
  
– Ага, а он увидит твою.   
  
На этот раз Стайлз понял, что проиграл Скотту эту словесную перепалку. Это нечестно. Скотт еле сдал английский в старшей школе.   
  
Когда Стайлз понял, что Скотт на самом деле прав, ему захотелось умереть. Дерек и вправду увидит все. Это определенно пугало. Настолько пугало, что Стайлз начал подумывать о том, чтобы позвонить Дереку и сказать, что у него дела, и абсолютно нет времени. Настолько пугало, что он подумывал плюнуть на свою влюбленность, потому что никто и никогда еще не видел его голым.   
  
– А что, если у меня встанет? – выдохнул он в телефон. Должно быть, вся паника отражалась в его голосе, потому что Скотт засмеялся. Стайлзу захотелось продать его тому, кто больше заплатит. Или тому, кто просто возьмет его и отвезет на Аляску.   
  
– Тогда он точно поймет, что ты в него влюбился.   
  
– Я в ужасе, – заскулил Стайлз.   
  
– От него или от того, что придется быть голым?  
  
– Оба варианта.  
  
– Кажется, это действительно отличный парень, раз уж ты его боишься, – съязвил Скотт, и возможно в его словах был смысл, но Стайлз решил их проигнорировать.   
  
– Он просто… понимаешь, он горячий и опасный.   
  
– А ты точно уверен в том, что он не запрет тебя в каком-нибудь подвале до конца твоих дней?   
  
Стайлз не был уверен. Но если он сможет провести перед Дереком достаточно долгое время голым, то прожить в подвале до конца своих дней будет уже не так страшно.   
  
– Все, я вешаю трубку, – пробормотал Стайлз, скидывая звонок раньше, чем Скотт успеет сказать еще что-нибудь. Он просто слишком сильно нервничал. Голый. С Дереком Хейлом. Вполне возможно, что он от волнения даже не смог бы получить оргазм. Это могло привести лишь к неловкости, в чем не было ничего хорошего. Но Стайлз плевать хотел.

 

***

Дни проходили слишком быстро и в то же время слишком медленно. Дерек все так же приходил в одно и то же время и заказывал как обычно. С каждым своим приходом он становился все более хмурым, а Айзек рассказывал, что Дерек заходил и в ночные смены, будто бы он не спал вообще. Стайлзу пришла в голову мысль, что, возможно, Дерек просто хотел закончить свои работы к выставке. Это казалось единственным разумным объяснением. Видимо, тот был настолько подавлен, что у Стайлза в некоторые дни возникало ощущение, что Дерек не мог его сразу узнать. Однажды тот даже забыл оставить деньги, но Стайлз не стал ему об этом напоминать. Дерек уже оставил столько чаевых, что вполне мог заработать себе бесплатный кофе до конца года.  
  
На следующее утро Дерек оставил даже больше денег, будто вспомнил, что в прошлый раз он ничего не заплатил. Стайлз не понимал, почему внутри возникало какое-то тревожное чувство, когда Дерек хмурился, глядя на него как на незнакомца. Потом в глазах вспыхивало узнавание, но от этого Дерек лишь больше хмурился.  
  
Этому парню действительно стоило проверить себя на предмет язвы.  
  
– Итак, в понедельник я работаю в дневную смену. Мне просто прийти и все? Мне нужно себя как-нибудь… эм, подготовить?   
  
Дерек снова впился в него взглядом. Стайлз успокаивал себя тем, что на этот раз во взгляде проскользнула насмешливость. Это должно было о чем-то говорить.  
  
Стайлз думал об этом на полном серьезе. Должен ли он побрить… ну, типа, все? Или Дерек предпочитал, чтобы его натурщики представали перед ним в... эм, первозданном виде?  
  
– Это не важно, – коротко ответил Дерек, прежде чем схватить свой кофе и уйти.  
  
Ага. Очень помог.   
  
Прежде чем отправиться спать, Стайлз целый час проторчал в душе, оценивающе разглядывая и оттирая мочалкой каждый миллиметр своего тела. Поколебавшись минуту, он схватил в руки бритву, чтобы побрить свое… все. Затем он передумал, запаниковал и почти уже позвонил Дереку, чтобы сообщить, что он не сможет. Хотя потом попытался убедить себя, что Дереку, в общем-то, все равно. Он намеревался вновь подстричься под «ежик», потому что привык именно к этой стрижке, но с начала лета его волосы немного отросли, и ему это вроде как нравилось, так что решил оставить все как есть.   
  
Стайлз не мог уснуть.   
  
В его голове снова и снова прокручивались все возможные сценарии завтрашних событий, и закончилось все решением, что Дерек – пришелец, который будет ставить на нем опыты. Стайлзу все же удалось уснуть на пару часов, пока будильник не оповестил его, что пора выбираться из постели и идти на работу.   
  
За час он выпил явно небезопасное для организма количество кофе, из-за чего стал еще более гиперактивным и постоянно бегал отлить. Вернувшись со своего третьего захода в туалет, Стайлз обнаружил Дерека, ожидающего его возле прилавка.   
  
Стайлз даже ничего не спросил, просто сразу же начал готовить тройной эспрессо. Дерек тоже промолчал. Неудивительно.   
  
– Увидимся позже, – Стайлз пододвинул стаканчик через прилавок, жалея о том, что рассказал Дереку, во сколько заканчивает. Если бы он этого не сделал, мог бы спокойно отправиться домой и поспать часок-другой, прежде чем предстать перед этим парнем абсолютно голым.   
  
Дерек только лишь кивнул и вышел из кофейни. Сегодня чаевые оказались просто сумасшедшие. У Стайлза появилось ощущение, что ему заплатили за секс. Но он не такой уж дешевый.   
  
Последний час работы пролетел слишком быстро. Когда часы показали пятнадцать минут двенадцатого, Стайлз почувствовал нарастающую панику, потому что уже без пятнадцати двенадцать он должен был выйти. А затем полностью раздеться. Перед Дереком Хейлом. Господи, помилуй.   
  
Айзек кинул на него странный взгляд сразу же, как только вошел. Будто бы мог увидеть все жизненные переживания Стайлза или учуять их в воздухе. А возможно он это сделал, потому что Стайлз навалился на прилавок и на одном дыхании бессвязно бормотал:  _«Божемойябудуголымаонбудетрисоватьмойчленуглем»_. Ну, или что-то вроде этого. Стайлз не был полностью уверен.   
  
– Готов? – поинтересовался Айзек, завязывая свой фартук.  
  
– Нет, – признался Стайлз. На самом деле, ему очень сильно хотелось вцепиться в кофемашину и оставаться рядом с ней до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь его от нее не оторвет.   
  
– Нет?   
  
– Я не готов к этому, – уже шепотом ответил Стайлз. Конечно, он немного переигрывал, но проще притвориться, что тебе хуже, чем есть на самом деле, потому что если бы он преуменьшил свое волнение, то понял бы, что паниковал больше внутренне, чем внешне. И, да, возможно, смысл в этих словах мог найти только Стайлз.   
  
– Стайлз, о чем ты вообще говоришь? – Айзек посмотрел на него пристальным взглядом, в котором явно читалось волнение. – Ты не в порядке?   
  
– Я определенно не в порядке, – лихорадочно покивал Стайлз, а затем выпрямился и покачал головой. – Но это не важно. Если я завтра не появлюсь, то, скорее всего, я либо похищен пришельцами, либо заперт в каком-нибудь подвале.  
  
– Что? – теперь Айзек смотрел на него как на сумасшедшего. Просто замечательно.   
  
– Ничего. До завтра.   
  
С одной стороны хотелось принять душ в подсобке, но он решил, что просто умыться будет достаточно. По крайней мере, взглянув в зеркало, он решил, что выглядел не настолько усталым, коим он себя ощущал. Интересно, что обо всем этом скажет отец, когда узнает.   
  
_«Эй, пап! Слушай, я тут немного попозировал голым для парня намного старше меня, который выглядит как горячий серийный убийца»_ , – эта мысль немного ужасала.   
  
На выходе он прихватил обычный кофе для себя и тройной эспрессо для Дерека. Если тот действительно пришелец, то это вполне могло бы сработать, как умилостивительное подношение. Стайлз совсем отчаялся.   
  
Судя по Гугл-картам, адрес располагался не так уж далеко от его работы. И уже припарковавшись, Стайлз понял, что это не дом Дерека. Если, конечно, тот не жил в Музее Искусств. Он боялся, что не сможет найти нужный кабинет, потеряется и будет блуждать по зданию лет восемьдесят, но к тому моменту, как он вошел, Дерек уже стоял на ресепшне и разговаривал с девушкой, с которой Стайлз учился в одной школе. Кажется, ее звали Эрика Рейес, но Стайлз не мог сказать наверняка. Она всегда была одной из отщепенцев. Ага, как будто Стайлз не был одним из них.   
  
Он не знал, что его больше шокировало: то, что Дерек  _не хмурился_ , или то, что он  _разговаривал_.   
  
Стайлз мог только догадываться, ждал его Дерек или нет, но когда их взгляды встретились, то лицо Дерека вновь приняло свой извечный угрюмый вид, и он жестом указал следовать за ним.  
  
– Как-то мне думается, что это не твой дом, – сказал Стайлз, спеша за Дереком по запутанным коридорам. Он никогда не сможет сам найти дорогу обратно.  
  
– Это художественный институт, – Дерек произнес это таким тоном, будто хотел сказать  _«ты идиот»_.   
  
– Ага, я уже сам догадался, – пожал плечами Стайлз, а когда Дерек повернулся и впился в него взглядом, просто отдал ему эспрессо. Дерек не поблагодарил. Будто в его лексиконе такого слова, как  _«спасибо»_ , не существовало в принципе.   
  
Кабинет, в который они вошли, сильно пах краской и пылью. В центре стоял небольшой подиум, окруженный осветительными прожекторами, которые явно не подчеркнут в Стайлзе самое лучшее, и большой мольберт сбоку. Казалось, Дерек собирался нарисовать просто огромную картину. С голым Стайлзом. Каждый желающий сможет увидеть буквально все. Ноги его не будет на этой выставке.   
  
Руки Дерека были испачканы еще сильнее, чем обычно, а по коже до локтей тянулись темные полосы. Хотя то, что на Дереке были одеты лишь джинсы и футболка, заставило Стайлза чувствовать себя немного счастливее.  
  
– Итак, – медленно начал Стайлз. – Я на самом деле ничего подобного раньше не делал. Что от меня требуется?  
  
– Раздевайся и вставай на подиум.  
  
Стайлз не ожидал, что в этот момент его разом накроет паника. Сердце вдруг сорвалось на такой бешеный ритм, что стало трудно дышать. Он попытался замаскировать это под тяжелым кашлем, и, стягивая рубашку и обувь, он надеялся, что Дерек не заметит, как дрожат его руки. Чудо, что он умудрился не запнуться.   
  
Труднее всего оказалось снять нижнее белье. Нужно ли ему снимать его медленно и стараться быть сексуальным или просто скинуть его к чертовой матери и покончить с этим? В конечном итоге он решил остановиться на последнем варианте. Он тренировался делать всякие сексуальные штуки в своей спальне, но даже тогда сексуальным очарованием там даже не пахло.   
  
А затем Стайлз оказался голым. Очень-преочень голым. Дерек на него даже не взглянул. Тот продолжал сосредоточено сортировать угольные брусочки по размеру.  
  
– Повернись ко мне в профиль и немного отклони голову назад. – Дерек все так же не смотрел на Стайлза. Это в какой-то степени успокаивало, но в то же время немного оскорбляло, потому что…  _эй, он голый!_  
  
Он расположился на подиуме. Вертеться на нем было несколько затруднительно, потому что он оказался выше, чем ожидал Стайлз. Приходилось сильно напрягаться, чтобы стоять ровно. Во всяком случае, когда он посмотрел в окно, то обнаружил одну сплошную природу и полное отсутствие людей. Это утешало.   
  
– Готов? – спросил Дерек, и Стайлз быстро перевел на него взгляд. Казалось, его совсем не беспокоил тот факт, что Стайлз очень голый. Это немного лишало уверенности.  
  
Он хотел сказать «нет». Отчасти из-за того, что хотел от Дерека хоть какой-то реакции, но в большей степени потому, что ему не нравился его профиль. У него был стремный нос.   
  
– Да, нарисуй меня, как одну из своих француженок, Джек.   
  
Дерек впился в него взглядом, а Стайлзу захотелось ударить его головой об стену.   
  
– «Титаник»? – попробовал он, но абсолютно пустое выражение лица Дерека ясно давало понять: не-а, он ни разу не смотрел этот фильм. – Боже мой, Дерек, ты не знаешь _«Титаник»_?!   
  
Обиженное выражение стало ему ответом. Ну что же, по крайней мере, Дерек показал хоть какую-то эмоцию помимо злости.  
  
Позировать обнаженным на самом деле не настолько дикое и сумасшедшее занятие, как успел напредставлять себе Стайлз. Ему приходилось стоять на одном месте и лишь изредка немного менять позу, когда об этом просил сам Дерек. Стайлзу было очень нелегко, отчего уже через тридцать минут Дерек выглядел так, будто хотел его убить. К тому же это оказалось невероятно скучно. Стайлз сильно жалел, что не взял с собой Нинтендо, а то мог бы в это время поиграть в Покемонов. С выключенным звуком, конечно, чтобы не напрягать Дерека.  
  
Время от времени Стайлз кидал взгляды на Дерека. Несколько удивительно было видеть его настолько расслабленным. От обычной хмурости не осталось ничего, кроме маленькой складочки между бровей, когда он сильно на чем-то концентрировался. Все труднее было сглатывать, когда Дерек на мгновение поднимал на него свой взгляд и, казалось, фокусировался на какой-то определенной части тела Стайлза. Рука двигалась быстро: в один момент он проводил резкую линию и тут же растушевывал ее большим пальцем или подушечкой указательного. Стайлз вдруг осознал, что Дерек будто касался его тела через рисунок, и это было так до странного интимно.   
  
Стайлз начал дрожать и очень сожалел, что в кабинете не висели настенные часы, чтобы отслеживать время. Вокруг ничего не менялось, помимо света, который, казалось, становился все ярче и ярче от каждого нового угольного штриха. Стайлзу нравился тот звук, когда уголь скользил по бумаге.   
  
Все время, пока Дерек рисовал, его губы двигались, будто бы он разговаривал сам с собой. Для кого-то, кто и слога не вымолвит без особой на то причины, это поразительное изменение.  
  
Стайлз думал, что невозможно стать еще более одержимым, но, глядя сейчас на Дерека, он понимал, что ошибался. Он с тоской смотрел на темную щетину на лице Дерека, прекрасно помня, что впервые войдя в кофейню, тот был гладко выбрит. Стайлз предположил, что Дерек просто слишком занят, заканчивая свои работы для выставки, чтобы побриться. Да он, собственно, и не возражал. Вообще, это было горячо, но, с другой стороны, приводило в некоторое уныние, потому что служило напоминанием их разницы в возрасте. Семь лет – это много. Особенно учитывая то, что Дерек уже довольно известен среди деятелей искусства, а Стайлз только-только закончил школу.   
  
Стайлз вздохнул немного громче, чем пытался, и Дерек перевел на него свой взгляд. Немного удивило, что он, казалось, полностью вышел из своего художественного транса, но не нахмурился вновь. От беззащитного выражения в глазах Дерека на сердце будто пролегла глубокая трещина. На какой-то момент Стайлз почувствовал, что за этой хмурой маской прятался совершенно другой человек. Но момент быстро прошел, а трещина осталась.  
  
– Устал? – спросил Дерек.   
  
Возможно, его слух просто решил сыграть с ним шутку, но голос звучал более мягко. Он хотел сказать «нет», потому что даже при том, что было до одури скучно, видеть Дерека более пяти минут за раз – это не та возможность, которую Стайлз готов упустить.   
  
– Немного, – после недолгой тишины ответил Стайлз. Это была не совсем ложь, но его мышцы буквально молили о смене положения, и стало немного холодно. А еще он был голый. Абсолютно голый. Стайлз никогда не привыкнет быть голым перед другим человеком.   
  
– Когда ты сможешь прийти снова? – именно так, а не  _«можешь ли ты прийти снова»_  или  _«придешь ли ты снова»_. Но Стайлз уже привык, что Дерек не самый вежливый из людей.   
  
– Завтра я работаю в вечернюю смену, – Стайлз пожал одним плечом, – но в среду я свободен.  
  
– Хорошо.   
  
– Мне надо будет немного поспать, но я мог бы подъехать часам к десяти, – Стайлз кинул взгляд на свою одежду. Дерек уже отложил свой угольный карандаш, и Стайлз задумался, можно ли ему уже одеться или стоит дождаться разрешения.   
  
Дерек только лишь кивнул, будто для него это не имело особого значения.   
  
– Я… – начал Стайлз, но тут же затих, потому что понятия не имел, что вообще он собирался сказать. Вероятно, он просто хотел заполнить неловкую тишину. Как обычно. – Могу я одеться?  
  
Дерек вновь посмотрел на него этим своим «сам-то понял, что только что сказал?» взглядом. Хмурость Стайлзу нравилась больше. Она хоть не заставляла его чувствовать себя дебилом. Интерпретировав взгляд, как согласие, он тут же кинулся, чтобы надеть нижнее белье и джинсы. Подняв взгляд, он с облегчением и одновременно с разочарованием обнаружил, что Дерек на него даже не посмотрел, аккуратно складывая уголь обратно в коробку.   
  
– Ну… – Стайлз неловко откашлялся, привлекая внимание Дерека и получив в ответ пристальный взгляд. Маленькие победы и все такое. – Скажи честно, я у тебя самая ужасная модель?  
  
– Нет, – одно слово, сказанное с обычным угрюмым видом, но оно заставило напряжение внутри Стайлза немного ослабнуть. Хотелось бы думать, что Дерек с ним честен.  
  
– Правда? – все равно переспросил он, потому что ему необходимо было услышать это снова.   
  
– Да.   
  
Давно пора бы привыкнуть к тому, что Дерек не из тех людей, кто будет петь дифирамбы.  
  
– В следующий раз мне тоже придется быть голым?   
  
– Да.   
  
– Отец убьет меня, когда узнает.   
  
Дерек посмотрел на него и помолчал немного, прежде чем спросить:  
– Почему?   
  
– Он – шериф. Знаешь, вряд ли он будет счастлив, что его единственный сын в свободное время позирует голышом для парня старше себя.   
  
Дерек уставился на него, и Стайлз не был уверен, что означал этот взгляд: злость или испуг. А, может, там присутствовало и то, и другое.   
  
– Что?   
  
– Твой отец – шериф Стилински?   
  
– Да, я думал, что ты знаешь.   
  
– Я даже твоего имени не знаю.   
  
Ох. Вот тут все мечты о страстных отношениях вылетели в трубу. Потому что Дерек даже не знал его имени, да. Верный способ убить всю уверенность.   
  
– Верно. Я и забыл. – Он как раз хотел сказать Дереку свое имя, – ну, не настоящее имя, конечно же, потому что оно нелепое, – когда Дерек жестом указал ему на двери института.   
  
– Увидимся в среду.   
  
Стайлз не хотел быть излишне-эмоциональным подростком. Действительно не хотел. Но, уезжая домой, он не мог справиться со злостью и разочарованием. Он несколько часов стоял голым на подиуме, а Дерек даже не удосужился спросить его имя. Какого хрена?   
  
А еще было немного больно.  
  
Сделав остановку возле участка, чтобы навестить отца (и убедиться, что тот ел то, что должен), Стайлз прямо в дверях натолкнулся на Дэнни.   
  
Дэнни – это диаметральная противоположность Дерека. Его все любили, и он мог наполнить все помещение теплом и уютом одной лишь улыбкой. Он был самым добрым парнем, которого когда-либо знал Стайлз, и намного более умный, чем Скотт. А еще именно у него Стайлз спросил, привлекателен ли он для парней. Возможно, это звучало немного бестактно, но Дэнни особо не возражал.   
  
– Пришел проведать папу? – понимающе улыбнулся Дэнни, потому что ни для кого не секрет, что Стайлз пытался заставить отца есть здоровую пищу. У того сильно повысился уровень холестерина, так что пришлось принимать меры.   
  
– Да, надо же убедиться, что он не ест стейк семь дней в неделю. Ты на сегодня закончил?   
  
Дэнни все лето помогал с компьютерными архивами в участке, потому что был настоящим волшебником, когда дело касалось компьютеров.   
  
– Ага, и твой отец ел на обед вегетарианский бургер и салат, так что не придется читать ему нотаций.   
  
– Я люблю тебя, – Стайлзу захотелось его расцеловать. Лучшего шпиона, чем Дэнни даже представить себе сложно. В большей степени потому, что того даже спрашивать не требовалось. Дэнни просто рассмеялся, а затем направился к своей машине. – Знаешь, нам когда-нибудь что-нибудь нужно вместе сделать!  
  
Стайлз не совсем понимал, как это, должно быть, прозвучало, пока Дэнни не вскинул бровь. В принципе, не было ничего невозможного, потому что Дэнни – гей, а Стайлз – би. Но он знал, что Дэнни очень любил своего парня, а Стайлз… да, а Стайлз хотел Дерека. Возможно, уже именно  _хотел_ , пока Дерек не доказал свою козлиную натуру тем, что даже не узнал его имени.   
  
– Не в этом смысле, – вздохнул Стайлз, и Дэнни усмехнулся, прежде чем открыть свою машину.   
  
– Конечно!   
  
Дэнни на самом деле добрейший человек на планете, и это было просто замечательно, потому что только недоразумений Стайлзу сейчас и не хватало. Он все еще бесился из-за того, что Дереку до него не было дела.  
  
В участке всегда витал странный смешанный запах оружия, униформы и документов. Стайлз любил этот запах с того самого дня, как впервые сюда вошел.   
  
– Привет, пап, – поприветствовал он, завидев отца, сидящего за столом и подписывающего какие-то, возможно, важные документы.   
  
– Сын, ты решил убедиться, что я придерживаюсь твоего меню? – поинтересовался отец, коротко улыбнувшись, а затем вернулся к своим бумагам.   
  
– Не-а, для того, чтобы сдать тебя с потрохами, у меня уже есть шпион, – Стайлз широко улыбнулся, когда отец нахмурился на такое заявление.   
  
– Как на работе?  
  
Смена темы. Умно.   
  
– Прекрасно.  
  
_«И когда я закончил, то еще несколько часов светил перед другим парнем голым задом. Возможно, изображение моего члена покажут на выставке. Насколько это круто?»_ , – Стайлзу вдруг стало интересно, кого сначала убьет папа: его или Дерека.   
  
– Ты еще не передумал поступать в колледж?   
  
– Один год, пап. Всего лишь один год, и ты сможешь есть любую дрянь, какую только пожелаешь.   
  
– Я уже включил обратный отсчет дней.  
  
Стайлз бы улыбнулся, если бы не подозревал, что так оно, на самом деле, и было.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Стайлз знал, что его полнейшее нежелание вставать с кровати на следующий день – сущее ребячество. Он провел в постели все утро, стараясь избегать той мысли, что ему все же придется отправиться на работу. Только после полудня ему удалось заставить себя принять душ и начать готовиться. По вечерам Дерек заходил достаточно редко, что в некоторой степени успокаивало, но Стайлзу не хотелось допустить ни единой возможности встретиться с ним. Еще он не планировал появляться завтра в институте, потому что, да, таков был уровень его зрелости.   
  
По правде говоря, у Стайлза не было никаких причин обижаться, и это смущало больше всего. Он всего лишь работал бариста в кофейне, в которой Дерек покупал кофе. Он добровольно предложил себя на роль натурщика, и никому бы в голову не пришло, видеть в этом что-то большее. Никому, кроме Стайлза. Потому что Стайлз – идиот.   
  
Расстраиваться из-за чего-то подобного было вообще не нормально. Стайлз мысленно уговаривал взять себя в руки, но его мозг, видимо, за ночь оглох.  
  
Айзек, казалось, понял, что что-то не так сразу же, как Стайлз вошел в дверь. Но он ничего не спросил и даже не намекнул. Стайлзу захотелось его расцеловать.   
  
– Я вчера разговаривал со Скоттом и Дэнни, – сказал Айзек, когда схлынул вечерний наплыв посетителей. – Мы думаем устроить в пятницу Вечер Видео Игр. Ты с нами?   
  
Именно то, в чем нуждался Стайлз. Что-то, чтобы выкинуть из головы лишние мысли. Теперь ему захотелось расцеловать всех своих друзей.   
  
– Да, конечно.   
  
– Круто, – в улыбке Айзека промелькнуло облегчение, будто бы он думал, что Стайлз слишком подавлен, чтобы согласиться на что-то подобное.   
  
Через несколько часов Стайлз остался в кофейне абсолютно один, что было безумием, если допустить возможность ограбления. Но в Бикон Хиллз происходило одно преступление в год, да и то когда кто-то превышал скорость, так что об этом не стоило беспокоиться.  
  
Когда он заметил в окне Дерека, тут же захотелось спрятаться куда-нибудь и тихо умереть. Как будто у него был внутренний радар, который делал все абсолютно неважным каждый раз, когда Дерек появлялся поблизости. Сейчас он собирался войти в дверь, будто не оскорбил жалкие чувства Стайлза только вчера; хмурясь так, будто ничего не произошло. Возможно, в этом предложении не было бы никакого смысла, если бы оно не относилось к Дереку. Но оно относилось, так что со смыслом все было в порядке.   
  
Стайлз быстро приготовил тройной эспрессо и как раз тогда, когда Дерек подошел к прилавку, закрыл стаканчик крышкой. Именно в таких ситуациях становилось несомненным плюсом, что Дерек всегда заказывал одно и то же.   
  
– Не беспокойся, – вздохнул Стайлз, когда Дерек, удивленно взглянув, потянулся за бумажником. – Ты в любом случае уже оставил мне достаточно денег, чтобы заработать себе бесплатный кофе до конца года.   
  
Несколько недель назад Стайлз даже представить себе не мог, что он сможет отвернуться от Дерека, потому что нельзя было упускать малейшей возможности взглянуть на него, но сейчас он сделал именно так. Он изобразил бурную деятельность, выставляя новые стаканчики, хоть их и так уже стояло предостаточно. А затем начал протирать кофемашины, хоть уже делал это дважды.   
  
Дерек стоял там некоторое время. Стайлз знал это точно, потому что не слышал звон дверного колокольчика, и его сердце застряло где-то в горле. Такое поведение было нелепо даже для него самого. У него не было на то никаких причин. Он вел себя, как трехлетний ребенок.   
  
Стайлз услышал, как Дерек кинул на прилавок несколько монет, вероятно, вместе с парой банкнот, и ему пришлось сдерживать себя, чтобы не обернуться и не заорать, чтобы тот забрал свои чертовы деньги.   
  
Втайне Стайлз хотел, чтобы Дерек спросил у него, что случилось. Так он мог бы забыть о своем идиотском поведении и притвориться, что Дереку не все равно, что Дерек тоже влюблен в него. Но Стайлз, возможно, никогда еще не встречал людей с подобным эмоциональным запором, как у Дерека, и спустя короткий момент он все же услышал звон колокольчика.   
  
Когда он обернулся, то обнаружил сумму, которую хватило бы на четыре тройных эспрессо. Возникло желание запихнуть эти деньги в конверт и переслать обратно Дереку, потому что Дерек мудак, что не любит Стайлза.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
На следующий день Стайлз проснулся в семь утра даже при том, что пришел с работы очень поздно. Нечистая совесть пыталась грызть сердце, но он не сдавался, продолжая смотреть, как тикали минуты на часах, стоящих на прикроватной тумбочке. Около половины одиннадцатого его мысли совершили очередной заход  _«возможно, мне все же стоит пойти, потому что он на меня рассчитывает»_ , но он снова решительно покачал головой –  _«нет»_.  
  
Не его забота думать о том, хватало ли у Дерека работ для выставки. Если судить по его репутации в мире искусства, о которой Стайлз узнал из статей в интернете, у Дерека не случится кризис, если Стайлз не постоит несколько часов голый на подиуме.   
  
Отчасти Стайлз хотел, чтобы Дерек в нем нуждался, и это было странно. Хотя, возможно, это было абсолютно нормально для тех, кто влюбляется в незнакомцев, видя их по пять минут несколько дней в неделю. Возможно, он просто не хотел, чтобы Дерек становился для него очередной Лидией.   
  
В пятнадцать минут первого он все же встал с кровати и сделал себе завтрак: смешал в миске молоко и хлопья. Ему бы с такими навыками в «Top Chef» участвовать. Его не покидало чувство, что он делает что-то невообразимо глупое, о чем он еще пожалеет, но Стайлз всеми силами старался его игнорировать, решив убить несколько часов на онлайн-игры.   
  
Его нечистая совесть уже вовсю собиралась его убить. Около двух часов дня его начало мутить от того, что он подвел Дерека. Может быть, он ждал Стайлза. Может быть, он волновался, что по пути с ним что-нибудь случилось. А потом Стайлз со всей серьезностью сказал себе, что, возможно, Дерек просто болтал с Эрикой Рейес, потому что с разговором с ней у него, очевидно, проблем не возникало.  
  
Стайлз ненавидел свой мозг за то, что тот продолжал снабжать его мыслями, которые ему явно не нравились. Стайлз шесть раз безрезультатно пытался набрать Скотта, пока не вспомнил, что тот на весь день уехал к семье Эллисон.   
  
Стайлз прекрасно знал, что это невероятно глупое решение, но он все же пошел в кофейню. Он в любом случае хотел поговорить с Айзеком и, возможно, выпить стаканчик кофе самому.   
  
Открыв дверь, он тут же увидел Дерека, который стоял возле прилавка и мирно разговаривал с Айзеком.  _«Предатель»_  – первое слово, возникшее в голове Стайлза, и он даже не был уверен, к кому именно оно относилось. А затем его накрыла паника, потому что Айзек поднял взгляд на звук дверного колокольчика (Стайлз обязательно переедет на джипе этот чертов колокольчик тысячу раз, пока тот не сдохнет) и сказал:  
– А вот и он.  
  
Самой нормальной и разумной реакцией стало бы зайти и придумать какое-нибудь убогое оправдание тому, что он не пришел. Например, что папа посадил его под домашний арест, или умерла кошка. Но поскольку  _«нормальный»_  и  _«разумный»_  к Стайлзу никаким боком не относилось, он развернулся и вышел. Ведь это же не сделало миссию Стайлза избегать Дерека до следующего года такой уж очевидной.   
  
– Стайлз! – крикнул ему вслед Айзек, но, правда, не возвращаться же ему со словами  _«оу, привет, я не сбежал, когда увидел тебя, потому что я совсем не избегаю тебя или что-то в этом духе»_. Нет, конечно, поэтому Стайлз продолжал идти немного быстрее, чем это делал бы нормальный, психически уравновешенный человек.   
  
– Стайлз.   
  
Это уже был не крик. Дереку не обязательно быть громким, чтобы в мозгу Стайлза отпечатывалось каждое гребаное слово, вылетающее из его рта. Он действительно старался остановить себя, но его тело, казалось, стремилось его предать и развернулось само по себе, когда его рот покинули слова:  
– Так, значит,  _сейчас_  тебе есть дело до моего имени?  
  
Прежде чем он успел сказать еще что-то столь же неловкое и, вероятно, вырванное прямиком из мыльной оперы, он рванул по улице, отчаянно надеясь, что Дерек не последует за ним. Он такой идиот. Какой же он хренов идиот. Королева чертовой драмы. Он мог бы один сниматься в «Днях нашей жизни», и его драматизма хватило бы на двадцать семь сезонов.   
  
Не приходить в Музей искусств – это самая большая ошибка, решил для себя Стайлз, уже падая на свою кровать. Вряд ли он сможет вернуться на работу, потому что Айзек прекрасно видел, что он убегал от Дерека, и обязательно спросит о причинах. Вряд ли его сегодняшнее бегство можно было назвать незаметным. К тому же, те слова, сказанные Дереку, определенно уничтожили все те малюсенькие баллы по шкале крутости, которые он, возможно, уже успел набрать. И, скорее всего, это окончательно уничтожило (возможно, совсем мизерный) шанс очаровать Дерека.   
  
Невозможно было придумать оправдание тому, что он сделал, не чувствуя себя еще большим идиотом.   
  
Оставшуюся часть дня он потратил на то, чтобы найти колледжи на Аляске, которые в это время еще принимали заявления.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
В четверг Стайлз вновь работал в утреннюю смену, и вместе с тем, как время медленно приближалось к отметке 5:45, дышать становилось все труднее. Он не спал всю ночь, потому что не мог перестать думать о предстоящем возможном разговоре. Рядом не будет никого, чтобы помешать Дереку, если тот вдруг попытается его убить. Или еще хуже – довести его до слез.  
  
Стайлз не ревел с тех самых пор, как несколько лет назад умерла его мама. Его не прельщала перспектива в скором времени сделать это снова.  
  
Без двадцати минут шесть. Стайлз поставил стаканчик с тройным эспрессо на прилавок и решил исчезнуть в подсобке. Дерек сможет сложить два и два. Он поймет. Через несколько минут раздался звон колокольчика, и Стайлз затаил дыхание. Если это не Дерек (что вряд ли, но нельзя быть стопроцентно ни в чем уверенным, верно?), то его обязательно позовут. А если Дерек… ну, он звать не будет.  
  
Он остался в подсобке немного дольше, чем то, возможно, было необходимо. Даже при том, что колокольчик уже прозвенел вновь. Стайлз боялся, что когда он выйдет, то Дерек все еще будет ждать его возле прилавка.   
  
Когда он все-таки вышел, кофейня была пуста, а на прилавке лежали деньги – не удивительно. В глубине души он надеялся, что Дерек оставит какую-нибудь записку вместе с деньгами, но его не ждало ничего, кроме чаевых.  
  
На следующий день Стайлз хотел позвонить друзьям и сказать, что он серьезно болен и не сможет присоединиться к Ночи Видео Игр, но он этого не сделал, потому что Айзек мог рассказать остальным о его позорном бегстве из кофейни. Ему хотелось бы находиться при этом рядом с ними, чтобы попытаться себя защитить.   
  
Когда он приехал, то никого кроме Скотта еще не было. В принципе, не удивительно, потому что это был именно его дом. И это было Стайлзу только на руку, потому что он сам хотел рассказать другу о своем позоре.  
  
– Я не был уверен, что на тебе будет одежда, – ухмыльнулся Скотт, как только он зашел в дверь. Стайлз действительно радовался, что миссис МакКолл не было дома, потому что она могла бы неправильно истолковать подобное заявление.   
  
– Оказалось, что мне не судьба сделать карьеру обнаженного натурщика, – Стайлз отдал себе должное за то, что на самом деле пытался шутить на эту тему.   
  
У Скотта тут же вытянулось лицо. Стайлз и ему отдал должное за то, что тот оказался достаточно хорошим другом, чтобы быть тактичным и искренне удивляться неудачам Стайлза. Кто-то другой ожидал бы такого исхода. А, возможно, это еще значило, что Скотт немного глупый, потому что не мог предвидеть подобные вещи после многолетней дружбы.  
  
– Да ну! Почему? Я думал, что ты уже замуж за него собрался.  
  
– Оказалось, что он даже имени моего не знает. – Да, Стайлз прекрасно знал, что он сейчас звучал, как одна из тех девчонок в подростковых фильмах, когда они рассказывали о своих бывших.   
  
– Правда? А я думал, что он посталкерил тебя достаточно, чтобы узнать имя. – Возможно, это был верный признак того, что мир сошел с ума, когда Скотт подумал, что людям достаточно было бы посталкерить в сети, чтобы выяснить такие вещи, не задавая вопросов. А может быть, он просто слишком долго дружил со Стайлзом. – Думаю, это потому что он старый.  
  
Стайлзу не удалось ответить, потому что в дверь ввалились Айзек и Дэнни. Стучаться, видимо, их не учили.  
  
Он заметил на себе взгляд Айзека, но попытался уйти от разговора. Сейчас, по крайней мере. Вполне возможно, он сможет с этим справиться, но чуточку позже, когда остальные не будут слушать.   
  
Они провели половину вечера, не затрагивая эту тему, пока Скотт не попросил Стайлза принести еще закусок с кухни. Кто бы сомневался, что Айзек вызовется помощником. Тогда Стайлз понял, что разговор неизбежен. Уж лучше поговорить об этом в доме Скотта, чем на работе.   
  
– Что произошло? – спросил Айзек, как только они зашли на кухню.   
  
Стайлз всеми силами старался притвориться, что обыскивает шкафчики, хотя прекрасно знал, где Скотт хранил закуски.  
  
– Что? – непринужденно переспросил он, пытаясь сделать вид, что не понял, о чем вообще шла речь. Это, определенно, было глупо, потому что Айзек лично присутствовал при его бегстве.   
  
– Я сейчас говорю о том случае, когда ты сбежал из кофейни, когда увидел там чувака, которому ты помогал.   
  
– Ах, ты об этом, – Стайлз потерял надежду навешать лапшу на уши, когда развернулся и увидел стоящего перед ним Айзека с пакетами чипсов в обеих руках. Айзек – Стайлз, 1:0.   
  
– Всю жизнь мечтал, чтобы один из наших постоянных клиентов спросил меня, где ты, потому что ты обещал помочь, а затем не явился. Я думал, что с тобой что-то случилось!  
  
– Не сказать, чтобы это было круто, – пробубнил Стайлз и провел кончиком пальца по краю миски.  
  
– Тогда, может, потрудишься рассказать мне, насколько не круто это было?  
  
– Как-то не особо хочется, – попробовал отмазаться Стайлз, но Айзек вновь смерил его злым взглядом, и он сдался. – Я должен был позировать ему, потому что, знаешь, он художник, а я… – он замолк, задумавшись, как лучше сказать:  _«сталкерил его»_  или  _«хотел отдать ему свою девственность»_.   
  
– Влюбился в него? – предположил Айзек.   
  
– Очень сильно, да, – Стайлз коротко улыбнулся, почувствовав себя идиотом, когда Айзек закатил глаза.   
  
– Мне стоило догадаться.  
  
– Ну, догадаться было не так трудно. В смысле, думаю, что теперь, когда с Лидией покончено, мне нужна была другая навязчивая идея, – он пожал плечами, потянувшись за пакетом с чипсами, но Айзек не дал ему этого сделать. – Что ты хочешь от меня услышать?  
  
– Ты так и не рассказал мне, что произошло.   
  
– Ты такой дотошный друг, – буркнул Стайлз, но сокрушенно вздохнул. – Ну, я был там, голый, очень голый. Это просто ужасно. Господи,  _я был такой голый_.   
  
– Стайлз! – рявкнул Айзек. – Соберись.  
  
– Да понял я! В общем, я был там, голый, – вновь повторил он, и Айзек простонал, как будто от боли. – Он меня рисовал, а я чувствовал себя, как Роуз из «Титаника», только без кулона, понимаешь? Хотя я думаю, что он на мне смотрелся бы не так хорошо, потому что у меня в любом случае нет сисек. Короче, мы решили, что я снова приду в среду, которая была два дня назад. Ну, ты знаешь, ты же был там, когда я сбежал, так сказать, с места преступления. Но когда мы почти уже вышли из института, я вроде как сказал ему, что мой папа – шериф, а он сразу такой, типа  _«О мой Бог! Почему ты не сказал мне раньше?»_ , не таким большим количеством слов, конечно, он вообще не говорит несколько предложений подряд. И я спросил его, как можно было не догадаться, что я сын шерифа, ведь вряд ли Стилински можно назвать новым Джонсом, верно? А он такой:  _«Я даже имени твоего не знаю»_. Ну и я, вероятно, слишком остро отреагировал.  
  
– А что было дальше?   
  
– На этом, собственно, и все.   
  
– Ты решил не появляться на вашей следующей встрече только потому, что он не знал твоего имени?  
  
Это звучало глупее, чем в голове Стайлза последние пару дней, и не то чтобы в его воспоминаниях он был совершенно прав.   
  
– Черт, когда ты это так говоришь, – пробубнил Стайлз, но решил дальше не продолжать.  
  
– Вероятно, тебе стоит с ним поговорить.  
  
–  _Вероятно_ , это не столь необходимо, – не согласился Стайлз. Ага, потому что он не будет разговаривать с Дереком. Нет. Даже в хорошие дни разговор с Дереком напоминал разговор с камнем, и он совсем не хотел выяснять, на что он был похож в плохие дни.   
  
– Стайлз, он постоянный клиент.  
  
– Я знаю. Еще я знаю его обычный заказ. Сегодня утром я оставил его на прилавке и прятался в подсобке, пока он не ушел. Отлично, кстати, сработало. Он все равно заплатил, – Стайлз говорил быстро, надеясь, что так его идиотизм будет менее очевиден.  
  
– Стайлз, – снова рявкнул Айзек, и Стайлз почувствовал, что его сейчас немного отругали.   
  
– Да, Айзек?   
  
– Он знал твое имя.  
  
– Нет, не знал. В смысле, до недавнего времени, потому что, знаешь ли, после того, как ты его так прокричал, думаю, что уже весь город в курсе.   
  
– Он спросил у меня твое имя еще несколько недель назад. Ведь у меня есть бейджик, а у тебя нет, и он спросил, почему так. Я ответил, что ты его не носишь, потому что тебе не нравится твое настоящее имя, и что мы просто зовем тебя Стайлз.  
  
– Мне слабо верится, что Дерек использовал так много слов, – сухо сказал Стайлз. Ясно же, что Айзек тупо соврал только лишь для того, чтобы Стайлз почувствовал себя лучше.   
  
– Ладно, прекрасно, он сказал:  _«У тебя есть бейджик, а у другого парня нет»_.   
  
Стайлз подумал, что это было больше похоже на Дерека. Не голосом, конечно, потому что попытки Айзека кого-то изобразить никуда не годились.  
  
– ЕДА! – взревел Скотт откуда-то сверху, заставив их обоих подпрыгнуть, а Стайлза еще и выхватить из рук Айзека пакет с чипсами.  
  
– Почему тогда он сказал, что не знает моего имени, если это неправда? Бессмыслица какая-то.   
  
– А ты бы признался просто так человеку, что ты разнюхивал про него, и теперь знаешь некоторые факты из его жизни, хотя не должен?   
  
_Вообще-то, да_ , потому что Стайлз совершенно не был в курсе, насколько некомфортно чувствовали себя люди, когда он говорил им, что уже много чего про них знает. Хотя, видимо, Дерек был другого мнения. Что же, в этом присутствовал некоторый смысл.   
  
– Не думал об этом.  
  
– Мне кажется, что в твоей ДНК есть какой-то ген, который мешает тебе облегчать себе жизнь.   
  
– Ага, это как рецессивный ген со стороны матери. Я не могу с этим ничего поделать.   
  
Айзек, казалось, пытался не рассмеяться, и Стайлз почувствовал себя немного лучше. Не только потому, что Дерек, возможно, безумно и безвозвратно в него влюблен, как Белла Свон, но и потому, что Айзек в итоге оказался довольно-таки хорошим другом.   
  
– Ты – идиот, – вздохнул Айзек, и они вместе отправились наверх с полными мисками чипсов.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
На следующий день Стайлз упорно старался набраться мужества, чтобы пойти в институт, и… нет, не извиниться, потому что плохим тут все равно оставался Дерек, а, по крайней мере, постоять несколько часов голым на подиуме, чтобы Дерек смог закончить свою работу для выставки.   
  
Когда Стайлз завел джип, чтобы проделать короткий путь до института, часы показывали уже почти восемь вечера. От самого дома и до того момента, как он оказался в холле, сердце билось как бешеное, будто пыталось пробить грудную клетку и вырваться наружу. На этот раз на ресепшне не оказалось ни Эрики Рейес, ни кого-либо другого, способного указать направление. Он подозревал, что Дерек находился в том же самом кабинете, что и в прошлый раз, потому что тот оставил там все свои вещи, когда закончился их предыдущий –  _Голый Стайлз с взрослым парнем_  – сеанс. Проблема состояла в том, что Стайлз был настолько поглощен взглядами, мыслями и запахом Дерека, что не запомнил путь.   
  
Иногда он был от себя не особо в восторге.   
  
Вообще-то, так было практически всегда.   
  
Стайлз тряхнул головой, стараясь очистить ее от мыслей, и огляделся по сторонам. Он узнал тот коридор, что вел налево, и решил попробовать пойти туда. Ну, серьезно, ничего ведь страшного не произойдет? Если не считать того, что он мог заблудиться и умереть от голода, а сегодня была суббота, так что никто не нашел бы его до понедельника, когда было бы уже слишком поздно. Но он пытался уверить себя, что такое вряд ли возможно, хотя все же испытывал некий страх, блуждая по пустым коридорам института в одиночку.  
  
Если в здании находился убийца с топором, он будет доволен, потому что Стайлз умрет от одного лишь звука чьих-то шагов. Он мечта убийц, серьезно. Если, конечно, те не возбуждались, шинкуя людей живьем, тогда он их худший ночной кошмар.   
  
Господи, он снова слишком много думал.   
  
На то, чтобы найти нужную дверь потребовалось добрых пятнадцать минут. За все это время Стайлз дважды хотел нажать экстренный вызов и послал пять истеричных сообщений Скотту, который просто сказал идти дальше. Он худший друг.  
  
Стайлз забыл про все свои страхи, когда нашел, наконец, нужный кабинет. Он просто знал, что это именно он. Может быть, дело было в запахе. Может быть, в том, как сжалось что-то в груди, когда он заглянул через щелку в двери. Найдя там Дерека, Стайлз был удивлен и в то же время нет. Тот рисовал, рука двигалась резко, только для того, чтобы через несколько секунд сгладить все линии. Стайлз хотел просто стоять и наблюдать за выражением на его лице и за тем, как он говорил сам с собой, слишком тихо для слуха Стайлза. Он просто хотел посмотреть, потому что этот был не тот Дерек, которого знал Стайлз. Ему нравился такой Дерек. Он хотел такого Дерека.   
  
Неловко откашлявшись, он тихо постучал и открыл дверь. Взгляд Дерека оторвался от мольберта, устремившись на звук, и лицо тут же закрылось. Стайлз ненавидел себя за тот эффект, что он оказывал на Дерека. Он пытался вновь обрести дар речи, но лишь после долгой и напряженной тишины ему удалось каркнуть:  
– Эй.  
  
Дерек не ответил. Он просто смотрел на Стайлза, и что-то в его взгляде заставляло чувствовать себя немного неуютно. Стайлз не мог определить, что же это было.   
  
– Я… – начал он и тут же замолк. Это было так странно. Только рядом с Дереком Стайлз не знал, что сказать. Или Стайлз вообще редко знал, что сказать, но с другими людьми ему было все равно, и он говорил, что попало. Рядом с Дереком его голова становилась пустой. Абсолютно пустой. Как белый лист. – Ну, я здесь, – выболтнул Стайлз, когда тишина начала душить слишком сильно.   
  
Дерек вскинул брови, как бы говоря:  _«Это я уже понял»_.  
  
– Если ты хочешь закончить рисунок.   
  
В глубине души Стайлзу хотелось закричать:  _«и ты знаешь мое имя, ублюдок! Почему ты не сказал мне, что я тебе нравлюсь?!»_. Он радовался, что его фильтра хватило, чтобы не сказать это вслух.   
  
– Окей, – немного помолчав, произнес Дерек. Он снял с мольберта холст и поставил его лицевой стороной к стене, чтобы Стайлз не увидел, что он рисовал. Затем он исчез в другом кабинете и вернулся с другим холстом, который, как предположил Стайлз, уже с изображением его самого. Что на нем он также не видел.  
  
Дерек смотрел на него, как будто чего-то ждал, и Стайлз смутился на секунду, а потом в его мозгу щелкнуло.  
– Ах, ну да,  _раздеться_. Все время забываю про эту часть.  
  
Сейчас раздеваться было еще более неловко, чем в прошлый раз, потому что Стайлз пытался сделать это немного сексуально и не так скоропалительно. Он подозревал, что не особо преуспел в этом деле, но он, по крайней мере, не запинался и не врезался лицом в стену.   
  
– Как в прошлый раз, – сообщил Дерек раньше, чем Стайлз успел спросить. И Стайлз был ему благодарен, потому что его не прельщала перспектива разговоров, когда его член был виден кому-то еще, кроме него самого и его фантазий.   
  
Он очень сильно не хотел становиться на подиум. Это как будто направленный луч света торжественно выделял в темноте именно его, и это было намного хуже, чем много осветительных прожекторов сразу. Он не супер-модель. Определенно, нет. Он был бледным, неловким и долговязым. Его бедренные кости выпирали слишком сильно, чтобы это можно было назвать сексуальным, а небольшой намек на пресс и грудные мышцы не могли это исправить. Он был похож на школьного ботаника. Без очков. И брекетов. Стайлз на самом деле никогда не носил брекеты. И он не хотел даже начинать анализировать свой член. Честно. Это как…  _мозг, даже не думай._  
  
На этот раз стоять спокойно было немного легче, потому что он постоянно украдкой разглядывал Дерека, надеясь, что тот не заметит. Сначала он кидал один лишь взгляд раз в десять минут. Потом десять минут превратились в пять. А через час или около того, Стайлз уже не мог отвести от него своих глаз.  
  
– Мне можно говорить? – спросил он, когда появилось ощущение мучительной боли в ушах от звука постоянно скольжения угля по плотной, коричневой бумаге.   
  
– Нет.   
  
– А я все равно буду, – Стайлз полностью проигнорировал смертельный взгляд Дерека. – Я считаю, что тебе стоит сменить свои предпочтения в кофе. Я на полном серьезе уверен, что тройной эспрессо обеспечит тебе язву уже очень скоро, если ты не остановишься. Это действительно крепкая дрянь. Знаешь, я вообще-то с этим работаю? Так что я знаю, о чем говорю. А еще тебе стоит начать говорить «спасибо», потому что очень грубо быть невежливым.   
  
– Стайлз, – позвал Дерек, и Стайлз уставился в ответ, потому что на этот раз Дерек явно не страдал амнезией, – заткнись.  
  
И поскольку просьба была довольно вежливой, Стайлз все же решил заткнуться. На замечательные пятнадцать минут, а потом вновь начал приставать к Дереку. Он верил, что Дереку нравилось это. Где-то в глубине души.   
  
Он болтал абсолютно ни о чем. Окей, немного все же о Покемонах, потому что ему действительно нравилась та игра, в которую он сейчас играл, и у него была целая куча необычных крутых Покемонов. Он думал, что Дереку стоило знать об этом, потому что это могло сделать Стайлза более привлекательным в его глазах. Что-то типа того, что он хороший добытчик, верно? Основные инстинкты и все такое.   
  
Даже при том, что Дерек сверлил Стайлза взглядом, будто бы хотел убить, он так и не попросил его снова заткнуться. Стайлз подумал, что это прогресс. Впрочем, он сам замолчал, потому что его взгляд наткнулся на мышцы на руках Дерека. Как же они потрясающе напрягались и расслаблялись с каждым движением. Стайлз хотел к ним прикоснуться. Хотя бы один разочек в жизни.  
  
А затем взгляд приклеился к губам Дерека, к изящному изгибу ямки купидона. Они не были такими же пухлыми, как у него самого, но у Стайлза всегда создавалось впечатление, что у него девчачий рот, что к Дереку определенно не относилось. Они выглядели такими мягкими и жесткими одновременно.   
  
Стайлз хотел провести кончиками пальцев по щетине Дерека, просто чтобы ощутить на них грубые царапины. Он хотел потереться об нее щекой, думая, что, вероятно, кожу будет немного жечь, но он хотел попробовать. Хотя бы разок.   
  
И Стайлз хотел увидеть Дерека голым. Хотел знать, как выглядел его ничем не скрытый живот. Он не думал, что тазовые кости Дерека слишком выпирали, и полагал, что у Дерека был пресс. Он знал наверняка, что у Дерека были прокачаны грудные мышцы, потому что они явно выделялись через плотно облегающую футболку, и, вот же черт, у него вновь закололо кончики пальцев.  
  
Если бы это было порно, Дерек давно уже откинул бы мольберт и трахнул Стайлза на подиуме во всех возможных и, пожалуй, невозможных, вызывающих люмбаго*, позах. Хотя Стайлз вряд ли возражал бы. В реальности мог, конечно, но в своей голове Стайлз давно готов дать Дереку зеленый свет на все.  
  
Как же стыдно было вернуться к реальности и осознать, что он на грани слишком большой заинтересованности в своих фантазиях, чем это, вероятно, уместно, когда он совсем голый. Он постарался сконцентрироваться на целующихся стариках и змеях. Стайлз ужасно боялся змей и почувствовал ни с чем несравнимое облегчение, когда понял, что способен избежать надвигающейся ситуации.  
  
К тому моменту, как Дерек отложил свой угольный карандаш, была уже почти полночь, и мышцы Стайлза дрожали как сумасшедшие. Когда Дерек отвернулся, он быстро оделся, потому что все еще было немного неловко одеваться при нем. Даже при том, что Стайлз несколько часов стоял перед ним голый.   
  
– Хочешь, чтобы я еще раз пришел? – не то чтобы он очень сильно на это надеялся, но все равно огорчился, когда Дерек отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
– Нет, у меня есть структура. Это все, что нужно, чтобы закончить самому.  
  
– О, – желудок Стайлза ухнул вниз. Ему не хотелось быть рядом с Дереком истеричным подростком с переизбытком гормонов. Он хотел быть крутым и взрослым. Он хотел его впечатлить. У Стайлза ничего из этого никогда не получалось. Он грубо натянул футболку через голову, стараясь отвлечься на немного нервное действие. Сработало процентов на пятьдесят.   
  
– Когда откроется выставка?  
  
– В газете будет объявление, – коротко ответил Дерек, как будто хотел, чтобы Стайлз уже исчез.  
  
Стайлз не знал, как так вышло. Казалось, его ноги сами понесли его через весь кабинет, чтобы остановиться перед Дереком. Слишком близко. И сейчас он смотрел Дереку прямо в глаза, и тот смотрел в ответ, и мозг Стайлза вопил о том, чтобы он подался вперед для поцелуя. И когда это практически уже произошло, Дерек спешно отступил на несколько шагов.  
  
Стайлза выдернуло из его состояния подобного трансу, и он жутко покраснел, когда осознал, что стоял практически на носочках. Он не мог найти этому оправдание.  
  
– Увидимся в кофейне, – пробормотал он и сбежал со сцены. Он блуждал по бесконечным коридорам дольше, чем это было нужно, но лучше уж так, чем тупо сидеть в джипе. Он идиот, он знал это, потому что всегда беспечно влюблялся в тех людей, которые, во-первых, не из его лиги. Во-вторых, кого даже не тянуло к нему. В-третьих, на семь лет старше него самого. И в четвертых, хмурых, и тех, кому он даже не нравился. Последние два пункта, возможно, были исключительно про Дерека.   
  
Как будто сердцу Стайлза требовалась подобная лекция о том, как делать свою работу правильно. Это было не в его силах. Возможно, он был обречен навсегда оставаться с разбитым сердцем. Нет, кто тут драматизирует?   
  
Стайлз драматизирует. Стайлз всегда воспринимал слишком близко все то, что не должен был.  
  
Он посидел в джипе, уложив лоб на руль и стараясь хоть немого привести в норму дыхание, а затем завел машину и отправился домой. Папа работал сегодня в ночную смену, так что ему не придется объяснять свое позднее возвращение и вид четырнадцатилетнего депрессивного подростка.  
  
Это было несправедливо, что Скотт нашел Эллисон еще в старшей школе и, возможно, останется вместе с ней на всю жизнь, а Стайлз влюбился в угрюмого художника, который, вероятно, был натуралом до мозга костей и ненавидел Стайлза всем нутром.   
  
Он настолько сильно желал быть кому-то нужным, что это отдавалось легкой болью между ребер. Совсем легкой. Как укол вины. Или стыда. Он даже иногда хотел быть Джексоном, хоть и самым отъявленным мудаком во всем городе, но богатым и красивым. А еще тот встречался с Лидией Мартин. Стайлзу не подходил ни один из этих пунктов. Не то чтобы он плохо выглядел. Просто он был  _«средний»_  во всех возможных смыслах. Средний рост. Возможно, немного меньше, чем средний вес. Средняя внешность. Немного выше, чем средняя успеваемость. Это как плюс и минус, они всегда уравнивались, и в итоге он всегда превращался в ничто. Среди всех остальных.  
  
Стайлз задумался, что ему, возможно, стоило бы подвести глаза черным карандашом и навешать пирсинг на все части тела, потому что он такой эмо. А затем он сказал себе, что все будет в порядке, если он никому больше об этом не расскажет. Если взглянуть на все с хорошей стороны, то, возможно, ему удастся некоторое время видеть Дерека каждое утро, и со временем, тот все же падет перед стайлзовым очарованием. Стайлз умел быть настойчивым, когда это действительно нужно.   
  
**________**  
*Люмбаго – острая боль (прострел) в нижней части спины независимо от причин ее возникновения и характера проявления. Часто путают с радикулитом.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Give me highs, give me lows,  
Give me thorns with my rose   
I want everything   
When you laugh, when you cry,   
If you're sober or high,   
I want everything  
Kaleidoscope – The Script** _

 

Проблема состояла в том, что после того вечера Дерек, казалось, перестал существовать. Сначала Стайлз думал, что так было потому, что следующие две недели он работал в дневные и вечерние смены, а Дерек, должно быть, просто решил прислушаться к его совету и сократить дозу тройного эспрессо. Но он не появлялся и в утренние смены тоже, и Стайлз начал беспокоиться.   
  
Не то чтобы он думал, что с Дереком случился какой-нибудь несчастный случай или что-то вроде того. Дерек вселял страх, и, если бы его когда-нибудь сбила машина, Стайлз искренне верил, что машине досталось бы больше. Нет, он беспокоился о том, что Дерек его попусту избегал. Просто нелогично, что он приходил купить кофе каждое утро практически все лето, а затем резко прекратил сразу же после того, как Стайлз ясно дал понять, что хотел поцеловать Дерека. Вообще-то, он и сейчас хочет. Очень сильно.   
  
Под конец сентября, когда уже прошло полтора месяца после того вечера в институте, Стайлз наткнулся на объявление об экспозиции в местной газете. Объявление было большим, красочным, с крутыми шрифтами, и оно вряд ли было в духе Дерека. Стайлз сказал себе, что оно в любом случае было не в духе Дерека. Становилось ужасно грустно каждый раз осознавать, что он не знал Дерека достаточно хорошо. Или не знал совсем.  
  
В течение последних нескольких недель Стайлз вроде бы адаптировался к той жизни, где он продолжал гуглить картины Дерека практически каждую ночь и позволял себе немного потосковать, прежде чем уснуть. Он надеялся, что, в конце концов, все пройдет, потому что теперь он не мог видеть Дерека лично, и, возможно, от этого должно было стать легче. Он все так же чувствовал себя немного преданным. Дерек мог бы сказать что-нибудь типа  _«эй, вообще-то, я больше не буду заходить в кофейню»_. Но в то же время Стайлз чувствовал себя идиотом, потому что мог даже допустить мысль, что Дерек должен был сказать ему что-то подобное. Они ведь не были друзьями.   
  
Стайлз совершенно не гордился этим фактом, но пару недель назад он отправился в художественный институт, чтобы удостовериться, что Дерек еще жив. Эрика Рейес смерила его странным взглядом и сказала, что Дерек не появлялся примерно вечность, потому что закончил все свои работы и больше не нуждался в рабочем пространстве. Стайлз  _определенно_ не гордился тем фактом, что умолял Эрику дать хотя бы телефон Дерека, но она оставалась непреклонной.   
  
Он вырезал объявление из газеты – в самом низу была фотография Дерека – и положил его в книгу про Гарри Поттера, что лежала на полу возле его кровати. Стайлз сказал себе, что делал это лишь только для того, чтобы впоследствии иметь возможность доказать друзьям, что он будет знаменитостью, когда люди увидят его голым. Положа руку на сердце, Стайлз не был уверен в том, что, учитывая данный факт, его друзья вообще захотят пойти на выставку вместе с ним.   
  
Они действительно отказались. Скотт работал, а Айзек теперь учился в колледже, так что он работал исключительно по выходным и готовился к экзаменам. Стайлз понял, что вполне мог пойти один. Он просто глянет на картины, наплевав на то, будет там Дерек присутствовать лично или нет. Если бы Стайлз был Пиноккио, то его нос дорос бы уже до размеров Китая.   
  
Но была одна проблема: Стайлз совершенно не знал, как одеться на выставку. Будет ли там полно всяких шишек и знаменитых людей? Или туда придут самые обычные люди, как он сам? Его шкаф не хранил ничего кроме футболок и толстовок, и в этом заключалась огромная проблема, потому что Стайлз не был уверен, что его футболки подойдут под дресс-код для выставки.   
  
В порыве паники он позвонил Айзеку. Возможно, Айзека немного мучила совесть, потому что он оказался паршивым другом и не смог пренебречь подготовкой к экзаменам и пойти вместе со Стайлзом на выставку. А может быть, тот просто устал от нытья Стайлза, так что предложил ему прийти и взять любую рубашку, какую только захочет. Но при одном условии: если Стайлз будет вести себя  _тихо_. То же самое, как сказать ребенку, что он может взять любые сладости, какие захочет, и заставить пообещать, что он не съест их до Рождества.   
  
– Я выгляжу глупо? – захныкал Стайлз, стоя в спальне Айзека и глядя в зеркало, что крепилось с внутренней стороны дверцы шкафа.   
  
– Да, – тяжело вздохнул Айзек, даже не оторвав взгляд от своих книг и записей.   
  
– Серьезно? – Стайлз постучал пальцем ему по голове, привлекая внимание.   
  
Айзек развернулся в кресле. Ему настолько осточертело поведение Стайлза, что даже говорить ничего не требовалось, чтобы Стайлз понял – он пересек уже все возможные границы.   
  
– Стайлз, я сказал, что можешь прийти и использовать мою одежду только при том условии, что будешь вести себя тихо.   
  
– Я не уверен, кто из нас больший идиот: ты, потому что предположил, что я умею вести себя тихо, или я, потому что согласился на это условие.   
  
– Думаю, что мы оба хороши, – вздохнул Айзек.   
  
– Я выгляжу в этом глупо? – театрально прошептал Стайлз, а затем встал в позу, как модель в журнале Vogue. По крайней мере, так было в его голове. Судя по взгляду Айзека, он был явно не прав.   
  
– Ненавижу тебя, – буркнул Айзек и встал, чтобы вытащить из шкафа ту рубашку, у которой рукава не буду для Стайлза настолько велики. – Я для этой слишком высокий. Можешь забрать себе.   
  
Спустя некоторое время, уже сидя в джипе, Стайлз понял, что совершил огромную ошибку. Он надел белую рубашку, и это было несколько официально. Они никогда ему не шли, и ему не приходилось надевать белую рубашку с похорон мамы, так что он накинул сверху еще и одну из своих красных толстовок. Если картина с его изображением окажется слишком смущающей, он просто сможет накинуть капюшон, прикрыв лицо, и сбежать.   
  
А потом он понял, что не только он один придет посмотреть на изображение голого себя на огромной картине, но и все остальные, и существовала реальная возможность быть узнанным. В итоге он заключил, что это будет явно короткий визит. Он не сможет долго разглядывать свою собственную картину, и он совершенно не был заинтересован в разглядывании других голых людей, которых Дерек рисовал в последнее время.   
  
Как оказалось, Стайлзу совсем не стоило об этом беспокоиться. Дерек был знаменитостью.   
  
Типа  _реальной_  знаменитостью, и это само по себе приводило в уныние. Стайлз вошел, оставаясь никем не замеченным, и проследовал за потоком людей. Помещение оказалось очень большим.  _Очень_  большим. Если подумать о том, что у Дерека хватало работ, чтобы заполнить пространство, становилось вполне очевидным, для чего ему понадобилось столько кофе.   
  
Стайлз лишь мельком оглядывал все рисунки. На одном из них изображалась женщина с правильными линиями и изгибами. Она была действительно горячей. Мысли о том, что она провела с Дереком в одной комнате столько же времени, что и Стайлз, являлись сейчас явно лишними. Так что он просто кидал на картины короткие взгляды и, убедившись, что это не он, шел дальше.   
  
Он подслушал слова женщины, что художник – человек непубличный и решил вообще на выставке не появляться. Она упомянула что-то о том, что Дерек эксцентричный и застенчивый. Стайлз был вполне уверен, что эти два слова – лишь мягкий способ выразить то, что Дерек угрюмый козел с боязнью светских мероприятий. Он даже и не думал, что Дерек действительно мог сюда прийти, и это, возможно, было хорошо. Стайлз задолбался надеяться.   
  
На то, чтобы обойти всю выставку потребовалось много времени. Не только потому, что было много посетителей, но и потому, что Дерек успел сделать множество поразительных работ. С близкого расстояния они были еще более умопомрачительны, чем через Гугл-поиск.   
  
Он начал думать, что Дерек не удовлетворился навыками позирования Стайлза, так что решил не выставлять работу вообще, но затем он завернул за угол и забыл, как дышать. Стайлз взял в рот шнурок от капюшона и начал яростно его пережевывать, глядя на висящую перед ним картину. Он будто бы смотрел в зеркало, которое увеличивало все раз в десять. И заставляло одежду исчезнуть.   
  
Там был Стайлз. И да, совершенно голый. Дерек его совсем не приукрасил. Тазовые кости все так же выпирали, и не было ни малейшего намека на мышцы. Каждая родинка была на своем месте. Однако Стайлзу, оказалось, удивительно легко смотреть на себя. На свой профиль. Ничего жизненно важного и смущающего на общее обозрение не выставлялось. Нос все так же был смешно вздернут, и Дереку удалось уловить его извечную привычку держать рот приоткрытым.   
  
Голова Стайлза была слегка повернута к зрителю, чью роль тогда исполнял Дерек. В углу глаза собрались мелкие морщинки, будто бы он всего лишь мгновение назад улыбался как идиот. Он буквально мог видеть нервные подергивания собственных пальцев даже при том, что картина не двигалась. Конечно же, она не двигалась – это же  _рисунок_.   
  
Стайлз не ожидал, что будет испытывать нечто подобное. В горле застрял ком. Язык вдруг прилип к небу. Глаза будто разучились моргать. И вместе с тем, он почувствовал внутри внезапную пустоту.  
  
Когда люди перед ним двинулись дальше – он не слышал ни единого слова из того, что они говорили о работе – он медленно подошел ближе. Вблизи это выглядело еще более ошеломительно, и Стайлз уставился на свое изображение: на линии и мягкие штрихи его лица, ресницы и тощие руки. Странно было осознавать, что он так красив. Не Бред Питт, конечно. Но что-то рядом. Возможно. Складывалось ощущение, что нарисованный Стайлз вот-вот пошевелится.   
  
Взгляд опустился на самый низ рисунка, и Стайлз не понял, смеяться ему или плакать. Там было название рисунка:  _«Спасибо»_. В итоге он не сделал ни того, ни другого. Дерек обладал странным чувством юмора, и Стайлзу все же хотелось рассмеяться, но смех застрял где-то в горле. Странным образом утешало то, что он все же слушал тем вечером треп Стайлза о том, что не стоило пить столько тройного эспрессо и быть настолько грубым, чтобы не говорить «спасибо». Стайлз подумал, что рисунок – это в какой-то мере компенсация.  
  
Когда люди начали толпиться вокруг него, пытаясь лучше разглядеть картину, Стайлзу пришлось уйти. Даже при том, что ему хотелось постоять поблизости и послушать их мнение о работе, еще больше он хотел, чтобы его не узнали.   
  
Это было странно. Как будто картина подвела итог его лета и его  ~~не очень~~  невинной влюбленности в Дерека. Теперь это было взрослое –  _я уверен, что ты моя пара_  – состояние. Только вот вся суть состояла в том, что он вряд ли увидит Дерека снова, потому что тот, казалось, просто исчез с лица Земли.   
  
Возможно, поездка на выставку не была самой лучшей из идей Стайлза. Он надеялся, что его отпустит, что на самом деле было немного тупо, потому что кто же так исцеляется? Теперь же он чувствовал себя так, будто вновь разбередил старую рану.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Спустя пять дней отец швырнул перед ним газету с рисунком Стайлза и заголовком:  
  
_«Дерек Хейл оставил свой след в истории искусства»._    
  
– Объяснишь? – спросил отец, и Стайлз застыл, пытаясь подобрать слова.   
  
– Да, ну… я некоторое время подрабатывал обнаженным натурщиком.   
  
– Это я уже понял, – отец кивнул на рисунок в газете, но Стайлз пытался не смотреть на него. Потому что просто не мог.  
  
– Это единственное объяснение, которое я могу дать, – приврал, конечно же. Возможно, существовало множество объяснений тому, почему он предложил себя, почему он это все-таки сделал, почему он бросил, а затем вновь вернулся, почему картина называлась «Спасибо». Почему у Стайлза болело сердце каждый раз, когда он об этом думал.   
  
– Стайлз, – голос отца звучал серьезно, – Дерек Хейл?   
  
– А что? Я просто стоял голый, а он меня рисовал. Папа, мы же не встречаемся, – хотя, если бы все зависело от Стайлза, то они давно бы уже встречались.   
  
– Хорошо, потому что он для тебя слишком взрослый.   
  
– Господи, папа, всего-то семь лет! – попытался запротестовать Стайлз, но тут же сдулся, наткнувшись на недобрый взгляд. – Я же не единственный, кто делал подобное. На выставке множество картин с обнаженными людьми.   
  
– Да, но все говорят только о твоей, – сказал отец, как будто Стайлз уже знал об этом, и ткнул пальцем в статью.   
  
Стайлз попытался схватить газету, чтобы прочесть, но папа прихлопнул ее рукой, закрыв ладонью все слова.   
  
– Ты уверен, что между тобой и этим Дереком Хейлом ничего не было?   
  
– Да, пап, – Стайлз со вздохом закатил глаза.   
  
– Хорошо, – медленно ответил отец, глядя на него так, будто пытался понять, врет Стайлз или нет. – Тогда мне, возможно, стоило бы посмотреть на эти работы.  
  
Стайлз уставился на него, потому что… эй, папа интересовался искусством примерно так же, как здоровой пищей.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
Прочитав статью, Стайлз не мог найти слов. Они назвали это  _шедевром_. Они назвали это  _интимным моментом души художника_. Они сказали, что, должно быть, это был  _кто-то особенный_ , потому что картина скрывала все вкусности, но  _игривый взгляд любовника говорил о многом_. Он даже не знал, когда столь безвкусные комментарии стали звучать для него настолько правильно.   
  
  
Одна часть его хотела сказать, что кто-то наконец-то увидел то, что Стайлз знал с самой первой их с Дереком встречи. Другая его часть хотела послать гневное письмо и сказать им, чтобы они заткнулись, потому что было обидно, и они на самом деле ничего не знали. Он целиком и полностью хотел найти Дерека, чтобы врезать тому по лицу, а затем поцеловать. Его буквально разрывало на части.   
  
  
Спустя час ему позвонил Айзек. Тот был на полпути к истерике, потому что тоже видел статью. И он говорил, что-то типа:  _«Я думал, что ты все придумал»_  и  _«Ты реально был с ним голым»_. Сорок минут спустя позвонил Скотт. Тот уже принялся за комментарии типа:  _«Какого хрена, чувак?»_  и  _«Почему ты не сказал мне, что у тебя был секс с парнем?»_  Он продолжал в том же духе, пока Стайлз не наорал на него, что как бы он ни хотел, чтобы это случилось, ему не удалось добраться даже до поцелуя. Затем, после долгого молчания, Скотт сказал:   
  
– Реально отстойно быть тобой, чувак.   
  
Как будто Стайлз этого раньше не знал.   
  
Сюрпризом стал звонок Дэнни несколько дней спустя. Стайлз буквально чувствовал самодовольную улыбку в его голосе:  
  
– Так значит, он  _«кто-то особенный»_?   
  
– Боже мой, – сквозь зубы прошипел Стайлз, потому что он находился на работе и чувствовал себя немного смущенным даже при том, что в зале никого не было. – Нет.  
  
– Оно и видно.   
  
– В смысле, там есть что-то особенное только для меня, – почти тут же заметил Стайлз. Ему действительно стоило поработать над своей способностью, не рассказывать людям абсолютно все.  
  
– В этом вся твоя жизнь, Стилински, – рассмеялся Дэнни, но это не прозвучало как контрольный выстрел. Дэнни, скорее всего, единственный человек в мире, кто на такое способен.   
  
– Ага, – кивнул Стайлз, озираясь вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что никто не застукает его за разговорами о Дереке. Некоторые клиенты уже спрашивали его об этом. Некоторые просто кидали на него причудливые взгляды. Стайлз подозревал, что это потому, что они знали, как выглядит его зад. Это было странно.   
  
– Ладно, я тут поговорил со Скоттом и Айзеком, и мы решили, что нужно сходить куда-нибудь в эту пятницу. Ты с нами?   
  
Конечно же, Стайлз с ними. Ему сейчас были необходимы все отвлекающие факторы, которые только возможны.  _Абсолютно все_.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
Пятница пришла вместе с дождем, но они все же проложили себе путь в бар с помощью фальшивых удостоверений, где Стайлз налегал на спиртное и все время разражался тирадами о Дереке, его угольных рисунках и угрюмом виде. Никто не жаловался, что для его друзей было абсолютно нетипично. Возможно, они наконец-то поняли, насколько Стайлз был несчастен. Ему бы стоило сменить имя на Стайлз  _ВЕЧНО ОДИНОКИЙ_  Стилински.   
  
И только тогда, когда он уже собрался домой, неровной походкой направляясь по улице, его мир перевернулся вверх дном. Он потерял друзей где-то по дороге к машине, но он особо не волновался, потому что помнил, где она была припаркована. И уже переходя улицу и молясь, чтобы его отца не оказалось рядом – что определенно обеспечило бы ему минимум год домашнего ареста – он увидел Дерека Хейла. Дерек гребаный Хейл, который рисовал голых людей, а в частности Стайлза, стоял лишь в нескольких футах от него.   
  
Стайлз так и замер в шаге, стоя на одной ноге и так и не поставив вторую на землю. Он сейчас в некотором роде гордился своей способностью балансировать на одной ноге, честно.   
  
Дерек был один. С другой стороны, а когда он, собственно, не был один?  
  
Стайлз уставился на него, и Дерек уставился в ответ. Как будто Стайлз поймал его на чем-то незаконном.   
  
Он начал шататься на одной ноге и чуть не упал, пока в голову не пришла мысль опустить на землю вторую ногу. Когда Стайлз поднял взгляд, Дерек сделал шаг к нему, протянув руку, будто готов был в любой момент спасти его отпадения.   
  
– Стайлз, – звучало как предупреждение. Как будто Стайлз был кем-то плохим. Очень плохим. Очень-очень плохим.   
  
– Дерек, – нечленораздельно произнес Стайлз и чуть приклонил голову, потому что Дерек как Королевская особа среди художников.   
  
– Ты пьяный.   
  
– Господи, – усмехнулся Стайлз и кивнул, – я такой пьяный.   
  
– Ты один?   
  
– Не-а, я с друзьями, – Стайлз неопределенно махнул рукой, давая понять, что он не знает, где они, но они точно где-то есть.  
  
– Лучше найди их и отправляйся домой, – Дерек продолжал стоять дальше, чем того хотел бы Стайлз. Что-то типа безопасной дистанции. Как какое-то правило, что, если Дерек будет стоять в пяти футах от него, Стайлз не попытается его поцеловать.  
  
– Я был на экспозиции, – сообщил Стайлз, хотя подумал, что сказал какое-то другое слово. Звучало как экспедиция, но Дерек кивнул, типа понял. Он такой понятливый. – Я видел картину, – уточнил он, потому что хотел, чтобы Дерек вновь заговорил. Ему нравилось, как говорил Дерек.   
  
Но Дерек снова кивнул.   
  
Стайлз уставился на него, будто старался силой мысли передать ему все интересующие его вопросы, а Дерек смотрел в ответ так, будто пытался понять, какого хрена Стайлз вообще делает.   
  
– И что ты думаешь? – наконец, поинтересовался Дерек напряженным голосом спустя, наверное, целую вечность косых взглядов Стайлза.   
  
– Нормально, – ответил он. Дерек не был особо щедр на комплименты, так что Стайлз собирался следовать его примеру.   
  
– Окей, – кивнул Дерек.   
  
Внезапно Стайлз начал ненавидеть те моменты, когда Дерек кивал. Он просто слегка отклонял голову назад, затем так же слегка наклонял ее вперед. Один раз. Не несколько раз, а всего лишь один. Стайлз захотелось его хорошенько встряхнуть.   
  
– Ты больше не покупаешь кофе, – заметил он.  
  
– Нет, – согласился Дерек, и Стайлзу хотелось, чтобы он сам, без подсказок, объяснил, почему больше не приходит: была ли это вина Стайлза или он просто устал от кофе, а может быть просто был зол на весь мир или исключительно на Стайлза.   
  
– Почему?   
  
– Ты сам сказал, что мне стоит завязывать, – казалось, что Дерек не собирался больше ничего говорить, но Стайлз продолжал отчаянно сверлить того взглядом, и, видимо, поэтому Дерек несколько неохотно продолжил: – И я закончил свой проект.   
  
– Тогда начни новый.  
  
На какое-то мгновение Стайлз готов был поклясться, что уголки губ Дерека поползли вверх, но угрюмое выражение вернулось буквально в считанные секунды.   
  
– Это не так-то легко.   
  
– Я могу помочь. Я просто настоящий гений, когда дело доходит до мозгового штурма и идей для  _творчества_. – Стайлз ничего не смыслил ни в чем из перечисленного.   
  
– Скорее всего, это не очень хорошая идея.   
  
– Потому что я хотел тебя поцеловать? – оно само вырвалось, и Стайлз просто остолбенел, шлепнув ладонью по рту в жалкой попытке запихнуть слова обратно.   
  
Дерек удивленно хлопнул глазами и тут же отвел взгляд.  
  
– И поэтому тоже.   
  
– Вот она, история всей моей жизни, – театрально взвыл Стайлз. Как же он утром обо всем этом пожалеет. В пьяном состоянии он был еще менее крутым, чем в трезвом, и эта мысль угнетала. Некоторые могли бы подумать, что это в принципе невозможно.   
  
Дерек не ответил. Казалось, его очень сильно огорчало, что Стайлз такой идиот.   
  
– Где ты живешь? – вместо этого спросил Стайлз.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Мне нужно знать, где ты живешь, чтобы прийти и устроить мозговой штурм, – он пошевелил руками по обе стороны от лица, пытаясь изобразить всю концепцию мозгового штурма.   
  
Дерек вздохнул, разглядывая его в течение долгого времени, а потом все же ответил:  
  
– Стайлз, это плохая идея.   
  
– Айзек рассказал мне, что ты соврал, – сменил тему Стайлз, потому что, не-не, на этот раз тому не отвертеться.   
  
Дерек смерил его непонимающим взглядом, а Стайлз был не прочь уточнить.   
  
– Он сказал, что ты знал мое имя. Ты просто  _солгал_. Это очень плохо. Я реально расстроился. Нельзя лгать людям, Дерек.   
  
– Окей, – ответил Дерек, пристально глядя на него.   
  
– К тому же ты грубый. Нельзя быть грубым и  _лгать_.   
  
– Я сказал «спасибо».  
  
– Нет, чувак. Ты назвал картину с голым мной  _«Спасибо»_. Все могли подумать, что это про секс!   
  
– Ты идиот, – неожиданно выдал Дерек, заставив Стайлза замереть на месте.   
  
– Да, – согласился он, – а ты лгун.   
  
– Ага, – так же согласился Дерек.  
  
– И грубый.  
  
– Да.  
  
– И ты видел мой член, – последнее слово было сказано уже шепотом, и Дерек закатил глаза.   
  
– Да.   
  
– Возможно, мой отец думает, что ты педофил.   
  
Дерек не ответил. Жаль.   
  
Кто-то позвал Стайлза по имени, возвращая его к действительности. Это был Скотт. Стайлза совсем не прельщала идея быть прерванным Скоттом. Он должен был уцепиться за Дерека прежде, чем тот вновь исчезнет. Он должен был убедиться, что в жизни Дерека найдется для него место.   
  
– Я приеду завтра. Мозговой штурм, – Стайлз вновь пошевелил руками. Он не был уверен, понял ли Дерек то, что он хотел изобразить. А еще он боялся, потому что сделал довольно смелое заявление, и Дереку было бы очень легко сейчас его отшить.   
  
Это было странно, потому что сколько бы раз его в жизни не отшивали, он никогда не может прекратить этого бояться.   
  
Дерек смотрел настолько пристально, что Стайлз покраснел. Он боялся моргнуть и смотрел в упор до тех пор, пока глаза совсем не высохли и не начали слезиться. Стайлз моргнул разок, приготовившись продолжить игру в гляделки, но вдруг увидел, как Дерек вновь слабенько кивнул. Он ничего не сказал, но кивка для Стайлза было вполне достаточно, чтобы развернуться и поспешить на голос Скотта. Если бы он остался, у Дерека была бы возможность передумать. Стайлз не хотел, чтобы произошло что-то подобное.   
  
– С кем ты разговаривал? – поинтересовался Скотт, когда Стайлз остановился прямо перед ним. Он выглядел немного обеспокоенным.  
  
– Это Дерек, – Стайлз оглянулся через плечо, но Дерек уже исчез в противоположном направлении.   
  
– Правда? Он похож на преступника, – Скотт вытянул шею, будто бы пытался разглядеть Дерека за плечом Стайлза.   
  
– Ага, – затаив дыхание согласился Стайлз, потому что именно по этой причине его пробивала мелкая дрожь каждый раз, когда он оказывался возле Дерека. В этом была некая опасность. – Я поеду к нему завтра.   
  
– Что? Зачем? Как? Вау, – Скотт схватил его за руку и потащил к машине. Как же хорошо, что за рулем был Дэнни.   
  
– Помогу найти блестящую идею для нового проекта, – Стайлз пожал плечами, будто бы в этом не было ничего особенного, но мысленно он уже превратился в пятилетнюю девочку, которая с радостными воплями бегала вокруг дома.   
  
– Где он живет? – Скотт вытаращил глаза, словно не веря. И никто, по правде говоря, не мог его в этом винить.   
  
– Понятия не имею.   
  
– Чувак, – произнес Скотт, разом теряя в лице все признаки волнения.   
  
– Чувак, – эхом отозвался Стайлз, – как ты думаешь, в чем прелесть отца шерифа? Все адреса есть в его компьютере. Мне просто нужно пойти туда, когда его не будет, и выяснить все.   
  
– Стайлз, я практически уверен, что это незаконно, – заметил Дэнни, когда они остановились прямо перед ним.  
  
– Вообще-то я где-то читал, что в любви и на войне все средства хороши.   
  
Дэнни и Скотт одновременно закатили глаза.   
  
– И о чем сейчас речь: о любви или войне? – поинтересовался Айзек.   
  
– Пока не уверен, – соврал, конечно же. Он все прекрасно знал.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
Стайлз возненавидел себя на следующее утро. Не только потому, что его ужасно тошнило, и даже попытка пошевелить хоть бы пальцем ноги отдавалась тупой болью в голове, но и потому, что он помнил вчерашний разговор с Дереком. Прекрасно помнил.  
  
Стайлз думал не ехать к Дереку, ведь если бы он после вчерашнего не смог вспомнить даже их встречу, никто бы не удивился, но в то же время это могла быть его единственная возможность. Даже в том состоянии, когда все его тормоза отключались полностью, ему потребовалась вечность, чтобы убедить Дерека не говорить «нет». У Стайлза не будет больше такой возможности.   
  
На то, чтобы осмелиться и попытаться встать с кровати потребовался примерно час. На то, чтобы позвать папу и попросить принести обезболивающее, надеяться не стоило. Ему еще не было двадцати одного года, а голову на плечах сохранить все же хотелось. Вряд ли Дерек захочет его без головы, и в этой фразе не было никакого сексуального подтекста.   
  
Стайлз поехал в участок, надеясь, что отец либо завален работой, либо его вообще там нет. По крайней мере, он помылся и вроде как приятно пах, потому что использовал, возможно, слишком много одеколона, однажды подаренного Лидией на день рождения. Стайлз никогда не пользовался одеколоном. Но это ведь Дерек, верно? Не то чтобы Стайлзу раньше особо везло, так что приятный запах явно дело не испортит.   
  
Казалось, все боги в мире решили сегодня улыбнуться Стайлзу, потому что отца на месте не оказалось, и ни у кого не возникло вопросов, когда Стайлз устроился в очень удобном рабочем кресле. Стайлз проводил в нем достаточно много времени, но складывалось такое ощущение, что его задница наотрез отказывалась покидать удобное место, так что он обычно колесил на нем по всему участку, отталкиваясь ногами от пола, когда возникала необходимость с кем-либо поговорить.   
  
Он точно знал, что делать, когда, нажав несколько кнопок, ввел имя Дерека, и полицейскому департаменту Бикон Хиллс стоило бы поволноваться по данному поводу. Хотя у него не осталось времени на беспокойство, потому что он нашел файл Дерека и просто не мог упустить такую возможность.   
  
Буквально через пару минут Стайлз уже знал адрес Дерека, что тот был подозреваемым в деле о поджоге и убийстве всей своей семьи, когда те сгорели заживо, но все подозрения были сняты, когда выяснилось, что во всем виновата его бывшая подружка. Теперь Стайлз вроде как понял, почему Дерек никогда не улыбался.   
  
На самом деле, знать подобное казалось неправильным. Дерек никогда не рассказывал ему об этом. Не то чтобы Дерек вообще о себе что-либо рассказывал. Все, что знал Стайлз, он выяснил сам, шпионя и делая такие вещи, что, вероятно, граничили со сталкерством. С трудом верилось, что Дерек будет рад подобным знаниям Стайлза.   
  
Прежде чем покинуть кабинет (предварительно очистив историю с компьютера), он схватил со стола ручку и блокнот. Могло выглядеть подозрительно, если бы он пришел штурмовать мозг, но не принес бы ничего подобного. Не считая пары презервативов в бумажнике, потому что Стайлзу сказали, что упаковка может повредиться, если запихнуть их непосредственно в карман. К тому же, если бы об этом узнал отец, ему наступил бы конец. Он направлялся к Дереку Хейлу с презервативами в бумажнике. Не то чтобы он на что-то надеялся, просто взял на всякий случай. Окей, возможно, он все же немного надеялся.   
  
Даже при том, что Дерек жил у черта на рогах, на дорогу много времени не потребовалось. Ну как, дорогу… скорее тропу с корнями и валунами. Стайлз никогда еще так не радовался, что его детка – Джип, а не дерьмовое Вольво Эдварда Каллена. Оно бы никогда в жизни не выжило.   
  
Дом выглядел, как старинный особняк. Стайлз узнал его по фотографиям из полицейского архива (оцифрованным, спасибо Дэнни), но они были сняты десять лет назад и отображали полностью сгоревший и все еще тлеющий дом. Этот же оказался абсолютно целым (по крайней мере, судя по виду), белым домом с потолком, находящимся на своем месте. Прямо возле крыльца была припаркована черная Шевроле Камаро. Стайлз чувствовал себя немного глупо, паркуясь рядом с ней на безопасном расстоянии, чтобы, не дай Бог, не поцарапать краску.   
  
Почему-то он совершенно не чувствовал беспокойство вплоть до этого момента. Конечно же, он немного волновался, но прямо сейчас его подташнивало практически так же, как и сегодня утром. Что, если Дерека нет дома? А что, если он дома, но прогонит Стайлза? Возможно, ему стоило бы это сделать. Стайлз тряхнул головой и приблизился к входной двери, не дав себе шанса передумать. Даже если его отвергнут, он в любом случае не будет часто сталкиваться с Дереком. А в следующем году он уедет в колледж. Так или иначе, но все будет в порядке.   
  
Трель дверного звонка разнеслась по дому настолько громким эхо, что Стайлз услышал это даже через дверь. Стайлз огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что никто не подойдет сзади и не пырнет его ножом в спину. А еще хотелось убедиться, что Дерек не прятался за каким-нибудь сараем, тихо наблюдая за ним. Честно говоря, он бы не удивился последнему. Дерек во все времена был тем еще зловещим типом.   
  
Время шло, и Стайлз начал думать о том, чтобы уехать или вломиться в какое-нибудь окно, полагая, что хотя бы одно из сотни окон окажется открытым. Но затем он услышал звук шагов с другой стороны двери. Дверь перед ним распахнулась как раз в тот момент, когда он отошел на шаг назад.   
  
Стайлз забыл, как дышать. Дерек был без футболки. Стайлз знал, что тупо пялился, но его это не волновало. Дерек был прекрасен, и Стайлз думал так не только потому, что он – сексуально озабоченный подросток, который никогда еще не видел настоящего мужчину с голым торсом. Если, конечно, не считать интернет порно, в таком случае он уже много повидал. Он сжал руки в кулаки, чтобы сдержаться и не потянуться к гладким мышцам живота Дерека или к мускулистой ряби над его ребрами. Взгляд Стайлза приклеился к дорожке волос, исчезающей под поясом джинсов. И к его груди… Господи, помилуй. Окей, Стайлзу определенно нравились мускулистые мужчины.   
  
Стайлз не отводил взгляда до тех пор, пока Дерек не откашлялся, потому что не имел ни малейшего понятия, когда еще ему выпадет шанс увидеть что-то подобное настолько близко.   
  
– Мозговой штурм! – Стайлз вскинул руки, демонстрируя блокнот и ручку как основное оружие.   
  
– Стайлз, – Дерек вновь произнес это так, будто бы он был кем-то очень плохим. Стайлзу не нравилось, когда Дерек произносил его имя как что-то отвратительное. В голове существовала масса идей, как бы он хотел услышать свое имя, но ни одна из них сейчас не была бы уместна.   
  
– Что? Ты же не сказал «нет», так что сам виноват. Я здесь. Что ты сделаешь? Вышвырнешь меня прочь?   
  
– Технически, ты еще даже не вошел, – возразил Дерек, и, казалось, он был очень близок к тому, чтобы захлопнуть дверь и оставить Стайлза снаружи.   
  
– Окей, чувак, как пожелаешь, – желудок вновь упал куда-то вниз, как и его плечи, что немного удивило. По крайней мере, Стайлз мог поставить себе «отлично» за попытку.   
  
Уже на полпути к джипу Стайлз вновь услышал свое имя. Оно было произнесено уже не настолько плохо, как в прошлый раз. Сначала Стайлз подумал, что за этим последуют извинения, так что он обернулся через плечо, стараясь сохранить смелое лицо, чтобы Дерек подумал, что все хорошо и что Стайлз не влюбился в него по неосторожности, хотя они совсем друг друга не знали. Дерек отступил в сторону, освобождая дверной проем. Он ничего больше не сказал, но усталый взгляд на его лице говорил Стайлзу о том, что Дерек все же не смог устоять перед его очарованием. Стайлз чуть ли не побежал обратно, прошмыгнув внутрь, чтобы, не дай Бог, Дерек не успел передумать.   
  
Дерек исчез, оставив Стайлза стоять в одиночестве возле двери, а вернулся уже одетым в футболку. Стайлз это не одобрил, но сейчас явно не следовало отталкивать удачу. Он немного потоптался на месте, постукивая ручкой по блокноту, чтобы удержать себя от бесконечного бессвязного трепа. Каждый раз, когда Дерек смотрел куда-то в сторону, Стайлз озирался по сторонам, но чувствовал себя пойманным, обнаружив, что Дерек смотрит прямо на него. Тот провел его в кухню, и она оказалась намного лучше, что ожидал Стайлз. Оглядев помещение, Стайлз решил, что Дерек – вампир и вообще ничего не ест, потому что, черт возьми, на кухне не было ни пятнышка.   
  
– И?   
  
Стайлз растерялся на мгновение, не понимая, о чем спрашивал Дерек, а затем резко вынырнул из своего замешательства. Мозговой штурм!   
  
– А, ну да, точно! Прости, я забыл! Меня тут, знаешь ли, только что отшили, на крыльце, и та часть мозга, в которой хранились навыки мозгового штурма, просто отключилась, так что я такой: «о чем вообще речь», но теперь я весь в твоем распоряжении, чувак! – Стайлз запрыгнул на кухонную стойку и немного поболтал ногами, а затем подсунул руки под задницу, дабы не размахивать ими все время. Взгляд Дерека ясно давал понять, что он не считал все это таким уж очаровательным. У Стайлза возникла мысль, что так было бы идеально целоваться, если бы только Дерек встал между его ног и был бы по уши в него влюблен, но затем Дерек вновь смерил его тем самым взглядом, и Стайлзу захотелось спрятать голову прямо в висящем сзади шкафу. – Точно, мозговой штурм! Круто! Я спросил себя, что ты умеешь делать? В смысле, что у тебя получается лучше всего? Возможно, именно с этого нам бы стоило начать.   
  
– Ты же говорил, что хорош в этом, – Дерек состроил страдальческое лицо.   
  
– Но я никогда не говорил по сравнению с кем, – Стайлз прикусил ноготь на руке и посмотрел на Дерека из-под ресниц. Дерек не растаял. Черт.   
  
– Как ты узнал мой адрес? – вдруг спросил Дерек, как будто чувствуя, что лучше сменить тему, чем продолжать этот разговор.   
  
– Мой отец – шериф, – Стайлз пожал плечом, – в этом есть свои преимущества.   
  
– Определенно. Если ты – сталкер.   
  
– И ты туда же, – простонал Стайлз и откинул голову назад, с громким ударом стукнувшись о шкаф.   
  
Дерек наградил его странным взглядом – и да, Стайлз готов был с ним согласиться: это прозвучало действительно скверно.   
  
– Мои друзья сказали то же самое.  
  
Дерек продолжал смотреть на него странным взглядом.   
  
– Возможно, на работе слишком пусто, когда ты не приходишь каждый день, чтобы купить себе новую язву, – наконец, сказал Стайлз. Прозвучало слишком громко, и это смущало.   
  
– Ты считаешь меня грубым, – заметил Дерек.   
  
– Да, но, вообще-то, у грубости тоже есть свое очарование, –  _«и сексуальный пресс»_ , мысленно добавил Стайлз, но вслух, конечно же, не сказал.   
  
Дерек молчал долгое время, а Стайлз отказывался говорить еще что-либо, потому что он и так выдал уже слишком много. Единственным способом сделать все для Дерека еще более очевидным было завалиться на спину, широко раскинув ноги, и прокричать, что его тело готово. У Стайлза на самом деле были определенные границы.   
  
– Я в основном рисую углем. Иногда красками, если выпадает случай. Изредка занимаюсь скульптурой, но у меня хорошо получается, – Дерек сказал это так внезапно, что Стайлз просто свалился со столешницы. К счастью, он приземлился на ноги, но это смотрелось совсем не изящно.   
  
– Да? И ты все делаешь в этой арт-порно манере? – сболтнул Стайлз, снова взобравшись на столешницу.   
  
– Это восхваление человеческого тела, – Дерек наградил его недовольным взглядом.  
  
– Чувак, да там сиськи, члены и все остальное. А еще влагалища. Это порно.   
  
– Ты здесь для того, чтобы поливать грязью мои работы и штурмовать мозг? – закатил глаза Дерек, а затем попытался изобразить то странное движение руками по обе стороны от головы, которое Стайлз продемонстрировал вчера вечером. Для Стайлза это стало шоком.   
  
Сейчас он искренне поверил, что Дерек тоже его любит.   
  
– Это порно, а, следовательно, мне нравятся твои работы.   
  
Дерек фыркнул. Фыркнул. Сегодня просто день чудес.  
  
– Раз уж мы заговорили о твоем порно, я тут кое-что подумал, – сказал Стайлз и не смог сдержать усмешку, наткнувшись на злобный взгляд. – Почему картина со мной была единственной, на которой не выставлено все на показ? Не то чтобы я был этому не рад, потому что, знаешь ли, мой отец убил бы меня, но… мне стоит беспокоиться?   
  
– Нет, на твоей картине это было не к месту.   
  
– Лестно, – без особого выражения сказал Стайлз, а Дерек, казалось, уже готов был побиться головой о ближайшую стену.   
  
– Ты понял, о чем я.   
  
– Не совсем, потому что мало что понимаю в искусстве, но неважно, – Стайлз вытянул шею, чтобы получше оглядеть кухню. – Ты живешь один?   
  
Вопрос на засыпку. Стайлз уже знал, что Дерек живет здесь один.   
  
– Да.   
  
– Разве тебе не одиноко здесь?   
  
– Мне нравится одиночество.  
  
– Не удивительно, – пробубнил Стайлз сам себе и посмотрел Дереку прямо в глаза. Он почувствовал, что вот-вот снова свалится со столешницы. Стайлз любил Лидию Мартин очень долгий период своей жизни, но тоска по ней никогда не была похожа на это. Он никогда не испытывал такого чувства, будто кто-то ударил его кулаком прямо в живот, а мышцы напрягались так сильно, что приходилось глотать воздух так громко, что этот звук эхом разносился по комнате. Глаза Дерека были такого яркого и насыщенного оттенка. Стайлз не мог понять, то ли Дерек читал его мысли, то ли пытался силой мысли стянуть с него штаны. На самом деле, Стайлз с удовольствием бы помог ему с последним пунктом. Он мог бы потерять свою девственность на кухонной стойке. Это было бы круто. Если вместе с Дереком.   
  
– Стайлз, – Дерек говорил тихо, но ему и не надо было говорить громко, чтобы Стайлз услышал, – для чего ты пришел на самом деле?   
  
Сначала он вновь хотел зацепиться за идею мозгового штурма и за то, что Дереку необходимо думать о будущем и подпитывать свою известность. Но потом он сдался, потому что вряд ли Дерек уже не знал все то, что Стайлз, возможно, не сказал вслух, но он в открытую признался, что хотел поцеловать Дерека. Он мог сразу открыть все карты. Будь он Джеймсом Бондом, он бы в любом случае выиграл.  
  
– Ты уже знаешь это, – все же струсив, ответил он.  
  
Дерек по-настоящему зарычал, будто от злости, и Стайлз чуть вздрогнул от этого звука.   
  
– Этого не произойдет, – Дерек сказал так легко, будто бы это совсем не разбило сейчас сердце Стайлза.   
  
Тысячи ответов пролетали на сумасшедшей скорости в голове Стайлза. Некоторые из них были злые. Некоторые сопровождались слезами. Остальные признавали поражение.   
– Не говори так, – наконец, выдавил из себя он, не имея даже возможности смутиться слабости в своем голосе. Он взял свой телефон и положил на кухонную стойку, начав вращать его по кругу. Ему необходимо было отвлечься, чтобы не думать о том, как сдавило горло и как трудно стало сглатывать.   
  
– Почему нет? Это правда, – голос Дерека не был груб, однако все же звучал как пощечина.  
  
Горло Стайлза болело так, будто бы по нему прошлись наждачной бумагой. Он отвел взгляд, так и не ответив. С Лидией было проще. Стайлз всегда мог сказать себе, что она вместе с Джексоном, и он никогда не сможет конкурировать с красотой и деньгами. И с Порше. Но насколько знал Стайлз, у Дерека никого не было, и от этого становилось намного труднее принять тот факт, что ему предпочли одиночество.   
  
– Потому что это причиняет боль, – слова вырвались сами по себе. Стайлз не знал, понял ли Дерек то, о чем он говорил, потому что последние несколько слов снова и снова устраивали настоящие американские горки в голове Стайлза всю последнюю минуту, а Дерек уже вполне мог обдумывать, чего бы съесть на ужин.   
  
– Стайлз, тебе восемнадцать, и ты меня даже не знаешь.  
  
Он сказал последнюю часть так, будто это было очень серьезное основание, чтобы не любить кого-то. Стайлз не был согласен, правда. Дерек мог говорить все, что угодно, но тело и мозг Стайлза не хотели ничего делать по заказу.   
  
– Мне все равно, – шепнул Стайлз. Он чувствовал себя даже хуже, чем тогда, когда отец отчитал его за то, что он пробрался вместе со Скоттом на место преступления. Его плечи резко поникли, а голова свесилась вперед. Стайлз не смотрел Дереку в глаза, потому что боялся, и, честно, его еще никогда не отвергали подобным образом. Лидия просто сказала ему, что он отличный и очень милый парень, но она уже влюблена в Джексона. К тому же Стайлз знал это еще до того, как она сказала. А в случае с Дереком у него все же оставалась малюсенькая и очень глупая надежда.   
  
– Мне не все равно, – внезапно вскрикнул Дерек. Видимо, его терпение перешло все границы. – Ты всего лишь ребенок, Стайлз. Ты ничего не знаешь о жизни или о том, чего ты от нее хочешь. Ты слишком много говоришь, ты раздражаешь. Ты говоришь буквально все, что появляется в твоей голове. Я всего лишь приходил за кофе, потому что мне нужно было работать день и ночь, чтобы закончить свои работы вовремя. Я всего лишь позволил тебе позировать, потому что у меня больше никого не было. Да, я солгал тебе, потому что не хотел, чтобы ты думал, что мне хоть чуточку интересно, как тебя зовут. Ты просто ребенок с гиперактивным бардаком в голове, который вдруг решил, что любит меня. Нет, не любишь. А теперь проваливай отсюда.   
  
Под кожей распространялось такое странное чувство, будто бы под нее заползли миллионы муравьев. Горло болело. Все болело. Везде. Стайлз даже не был уверен: то ли слезы подступали к глазам, то ли это просто вселенская злость. Отлично, он мог смириться с мыслью, что Дереку он не нужен. Но его не просто отвергли. Это было оскорбление, и даже Стайлз не заслуживал подобного.   
  
Он просто встал на ноги и вышел. Возможность посмотреть Дереку в лицо даже не рассматривалась. Ему просто хотелось оказаться сейчас дома. В одиночестве. Свернуться калачиком в своей постели и притвориться, что этого никогда не происходило. Он был глуп, допустив мысль, что на этот раз все могло получиться. Что гребаный Дерек будет тем, кто ответит ему взаимностью. Самое ужасное, что Дерек был прав по всем пунктам. Стайлз знал, что он раздражал. Такой уж он. Просто никто и никогда еще не говорил ему это в лицо подобным образом, будто он отвратителен. Скотт говорил об этом ласково, как и отец, но Стайлз мог с этим справиться. Не то чтобы у них был выбор, они все равно его любили.   
  
Он хлопнул дверью, надеясь, что хотя бы одна картина упала на пол и разбилась вдребезги. Хотя они, наверное, даже не грохотнули на своих креплениях.   
  
Когда Стайлз оказался в джипе, он все так же не мог дышать. Ощущение того, что кто-то закрепил на его груди металлический пояс, постоянно затягивая все туже, приводило в ужас. Он знал, что это означало. Он знал то ощущение, когда легкие будто были наполнены водой, и любая попытка вдохнуть заканчивалась крахом. Именно это ожидало его во дворе дома Дерека. Сразу после отвержения всей его жизни. Стайлз – настоящее посмешище. Он даже не мог покинуть это место, сохранив хоть чуточку собственного достоинства.   
  
Он проклинал папу за то, что тот научил его правилам безопасного вождения. Даже при том, что он очень хотел, Стайлз просто не мог завести джип и поехать домой, когда на горизонте маячила паническая атака. Вместо этого он свернулся на своем сиденье и спрятал лицо в ладонях, пытаясь дышать в создавшейся вокруг темноте. Он зажмурился, маниакально сжимая и разжимая пальцы. Стайлз пытался внушить себе, что сейчас не подходящее время и место. Но с каждым неудачным, раздирающим горло вдохом он все четче вспоминал то время, когда подобное происходило с ним последний раз. Казалось, это было очень давно, сразу после смерти мамы. Тогда он практически каждый день чувствовал, будто его легкие пойманы в ловушку тела, и то ли оно его душило, то ли собственное горе.   
  
Стайлз со всей силы ухватился за руль. Ему хотелось опустить окно, чтобы впустить хоть немного воздуха, потому что внутри вообще не было прокля̀того воздуха, но он пытался сконцентрироваться на дыхании, всеми силами старался не думать о словах Дерека и о том, какую боль они причиняли. Он с этим обязательно разберется, но не сейчас. Сейчас он должен был просто дышать.   
  
Стайлз даже не услышал, как открылась дверца машины. Внезапно его схватили сильные руки, повернули его голову так, чтобы он смотрел прямо на Дерека, который немного расплывался по краям. Стайлз пытался оттолкнуть его и вырваться из хватки, но руки Дерека обняли его голову и заставили сосредоточиться на движении его губ.   
  
– Стайлз, – голосу, наконец-то, удалось немного пробиться сквозь звон в ушах Стайлза.   
  
Стайлз вновь попытался его оттолкнуть.  
  
В следующий момент его вытащили из машины и опустили на ступеньки лестницы. Трудно было сконцентрироваться на дыхании, когда Дерек сидел перед ним на корточках с таким взволнованным видом, что Стайлзу хотелось смеяться.  
  
– Стайлз, тебе нужно дышать, – сказал Дерек, и его голос звучал странно и отдаленно. Стайлзу хватило времени лишь на то, чтобы подумать, что это, как правило, плохой знак, прежде чем потерять сознание.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
В момент пробуждения он был немного сбит с толку, потому что не узнавал этот кофейный столик и ткань дивана, на котором он лежал. Затем воспоминания со свистом пронеслись в голове, заставив его подскочить настолько быстро, что он даже на мгновение ослеп от притока крови.   
  
– Ты должен лежать, – произнес рядом знакомый голос. Когда Стайлз, наконец, смог вновь нормально видеть, он обнаружил Дерека, сидящего на скамеечке для ног в нескольких футах от него. Раз уж на то пошло, Стайлзу захотелось заметить, что Дерек совершенно не походил на обладателя скамеечки для ног или очень элегантного темно-серого дивана.  
  
– Я должен идти, – прохрипел Стайлз, потому что черта с два его сегодня отвергнут по второму разу. Он немного смутился, когда заметил на столе свой телефон, лежащий поверх блокнота рядом с его же ручкой.   
  
– Ты забыл их, – объяснил Дерек, проследив направление его взгляда. – И часто такое происходит?  
  
– Да меня постоянно отвергают. Это как часть моей работы, – горько усмехнулся Стайлз.  
  
Дерек закатил глаза, но он не выглядел столь же хмурым, как обычно.  
– Панические атаки. Часто они у тебя случаются?  
  
– Уже нет, – пробормотал Стайлз. Ему совершенно не хотелось об этом разговаривать.  
  
– Если не считать сегодняшнего дня, – заметил Дерек.  
  
– Да, – Стайлз предпринял попытку встать, но Дерек поднял руку, будто пытаясь его остановить.  
  
– Я не должен был говорить этого. Это было неприемлемо.  
  
– Неважно.  
  
– Нет, Стайлз, это важно. Я не хотел… –  _«причинить тебе боль»_ , мысленно добавил Стайлз, когда Дерек замолк.   
  
– Хотел, Дерек, – пробормотал он, потому что никто не говорит подобных слов без какой-либо определенной цели. Дерек открыл рот, видимо, собираясь что-то сказать, но Стайлз его опередил: – Да, я все понял. Все твои слова были правдой. Я гиперактивный и, возможно, самый раздражающий идиот в этом городе. Не думай, что я этого не знал. Прекрасно знал. Я слишком много говорю, и у меня совершенно нет фильтра. И этого тоже не нужно было мне говорить.   
  
Стайлз ненавидел свой голос за дрожащие нотки. От этого его «я сильный, я смогу это принять» речь становилась не столь впечатляющей, какой он пытался ее сделать.  
  
  
– Надо было просто оставить меня в машине, тогда я давно бы уже уехал, – кинул он напоследок и вышел из дома во второй раз за день. По крайней мере, когда он на этот раз сел в машину, у него не случилось панической атаки, так что он мог спокойно ехать домой.   
  
Но, конечно же, Стайлз – такой Стайлз. В тот самый момент, когда он собрался поставить будильник, потому что на следующий день должен был работать в утреннюю смену, он заметил, что забыл у Дерека блокнот, ручку и телефон.  
  
– Охуенно просто, – буркнул он сам себе и отправился рыскать по дому в поисках настоящего, олдскульного будильника.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
Стайлз проснулся на двадцать минут позже, чем рассчитывал, потому что, видимо, просто невозможно правильно установить будильник на часах со стрелками вместо электронных цифр. Тем не менее он успел на работу вовремя, но минута в минуту, так что у него не осталось времени на завтрак. По крайней мере, работа в кофейне имела неоспоримые плюсы: в ранние часы практически никто не заходил, так что Стайлз смог выпить много кофе и съесть несколько круассанов. Это было очень даже неплохо. Возможно, ему стоило просыпать чаще.   
  
Он думал, что день мог быть вполне приятным, если бы не тот факт, что дверной колокольчик прозвенел в очень знакомое время – ровно в пять-сорок-пять. Стайлзу пришлось сильно себя сдерживать, чтобы не завалиться на стойку и не захныкать.  
  
– Тройной эспрессо? – устало спросил Стайлз, как только Дерек подошел к прилавку. Тот выглядел несколько нерешительно.   
  
– Ага.  
  
Над ними висела напряженная тишина все то время, пока Стайлз готовил до ужаса знакомый заказ. Как будто руки сами по себе делали то, что надо. Стайлз пододвинул стаканчик через прилавок, и Дерек принял его, а деньги уже лежали на месте, как всегда. Но он не ушел, и это было совсем не как всегда.   
  
– Чего ты хочешь? – в конце концов, огрызнулся Стайлз. Во имя всего святого, он не желал быть униженным еще и на работе.   
  
– Я просто пришел, чтобы отдать тебе это. Ты их забыл. Снова.   
  
Там были телефон Стайлза, блокнот и ручка, которые он украл со стола отца. Все это находилось в руках Дерека.  
  
– Знаю.   
  
– Тогда почему ты удивляешься моему приходу?  
  
– Я собирался покупать себе новые, – пожал плечами Стайлз. – не беспокойся, я не собирался приходить к тебе снова.  
  
– Стайлз, – будто очень устало выдохнул Дерек, – я не имел в виду то, что сказал.  
  
– Мы уже все обсудили, Дерек. Да, именно это ты и имел в виду. А теперь, если ты не возражаешь, мне надо уделить время и другим клиентам.   
  
– Кому? – Дерек хмуро оглядел совершенно пустое кафе.  
  
– Они могут сейчас прийти, – пробормотал Стайлз, а Дерек закатил глаза.  
  
– Стайлз.  
  
– Да, Боже мой, Дерек, чего ты хочешь?  
  
– Тебе восемнадцать.   
  
– Я знаю. Это, вообще-то, мой возраст.  
  
– И ты совсем меня не знаешь.  
  
– Прекрасно. Но я хотел бы узнать.  
  
– Ты идиот.  
  
– Это ты тоже говорил. Я знаю, что ты взрослый и все такое, но, честно говоря, тебе бы стоило проявить немного больше изобретательности.   
  
Один уголок рта Дерека пополз вверх. Предательское сердце Стайлза будто взбесилось.   
  
– Стайлз, прости меня за те слова, – Дерек моментально стал серьезным, но сердце Стайлза продолжало подпрыгивать на месте. Как будто на пластинке образовалась царапина, и теперь воспроизведение зациклилось на постоянном повторе.   
  
Стайлз опустил взгляд и сконцентрировался на соскабливании пятна с прилавка. Оно, определенно, должно было исчезнуть.   
  
– Я не привык общаться с людьми.  
  
Стайлз издал немного странный смешок. Это было неудивительно. Вот только он понятия не имел, к чему все это приведет.   
  
– Хотя я мог бы все же принять твою помощь с мозговым штурмом.  
  
Стайлз настолько резко вскинул голову, что вполне мог бы заработать себе травму. Неужели это значило…? Да. Да. ДА!  
  
– Я мог бы заехать к тебе попозже, –  ~~не очень~~  небрежным тоном предложил Стайлз, когда понял, что Дерек не собирался больше ничего говорить. – Например, после работы.  
  
– Я сегодня занят, – уклончиво ответил Дерек и отвел взгляд.  
  
Стайлзу хотелось спеть ему песню Кети Перри  _«Hot n Cold»_ , просто чтобы убедиться, что Дерек знал, насколько он был странный.   
  
– Может быть, послезавтра? – предложил он как раз тогда, когда Стайлз уже собирался вздохнуть.   
  
– Просто чтобы внести немного ясности: ты сейчас говоришь про фильм или про тот день, который настанет после завтрашнего дня?  
  
– Про день, – Дерек вздохнул так, будто уже очень сильно обо всем жалел.   
  
– Окей, конечно, да. Я согласен, – сейчас Стайлз действительно не способен был играть в недотрогу. – Я заканчиваю в пять. Мне принести перекусить? Я мог перехватить чего-нибудь по пути. Тебе нравится китайская еда? Или ты один из тех людей, кто не переваривает китайскую кухню, потому что тогда я мог бы купить что-нибудь другое. Например, тако? Ты ешь тако? Или ты один из тех людей, которые предпочитают стейк и картофель?   
  
Дерек явно выглядел так, будто уже передумал.   
  
– Окей, я затыкаюсь, – шепнул Стайлз и изобразил, что закрывает рот на молнию.   
  
– Китайская еда сойдет, – выдал Дерек, прежде чем развернуться и уйти.   
  
Сердцу Стайлза трудно пришлось, решая, остановиться ему или пуститься в галоп, так что оно просто заводилось снова и снова каждый раз, когда он в течение дня мысленно возвращался к тому разговору. 

 

***

 

Вторник не мог прийти так быстро, как того хотелось бы Стайлзу. Тем не менее этот день настал абсолютно неожиданно, и Стайлзу пришлось выдержать долгий рабочий день с Айзеком, который – по каким-то неведомым причинам – был взбудоражен чуть ли не меньше его самого. А ведь Айзек не из тех, кого так уж легко чем-либо взволновать.  
  
– Все не так, – попытался оправдаться Стайлз. Дать кому-то надежду означало и себя обнадежить намного больше, чем надо.   
  
– Ага, конечно, и именно поэтому в твоем бумажнике лежат презервативы, – фыркнул Айзек.  
  
Вот черт, презервативы. Стайлз совсем про них забыл.  
  
– Это просто меры предосторожности. Я даже не уверен, что он по парням.  
  
– Если он не «по парням», почему он тогда не использовал это как вескую причину, чтобы дать тебе от ворот поворот в самый первый раз, вместо всех этих нападок? Думаю, это было бы намного эффективнее.  
  
А ведь и правда. Внутри возникло какое-то чувство, и Стайлз вдруг уже не мог перестать думать о презервативах.  
  
– Может быть, он и вправду великолепен в постели, – размечтался он, прислонившись к кофемашине. Та издала странный звук и выплюнула несколько капель кофе. Стайлз не знал, как это понимать.  
  
– Мне-то откуда знать, – тон голоса Айзека ясно давал понять, что он совершенно не хотел это обсуждать. Стайлз пропустил намек мимо ушей.  
  
– Я даже целовался всего лишь один раз! А что если он ожидает, что я буду хорош в минете? В смысле, я смотрел порно, типа много порно, но я совсем не уверен, что физически готов к этому. Ну, знаешь…  _к этому_ , – Стайлз сам не знал, что пытался объяснить, но Айзек выглядел так, будто испытывал сильнейшую боль, так что он решил, что дальше испытывать удачу все же не стоило.  
  
– Просто расскажи ему, что ты девственник.  
  
– О боже, а громче ты это сказать не мог?  
  
Айзек мог. Он буквально прокричал об этом. Стайлз обязательно убил бы его, если бы не женщина средних лет, вошедшая в этот момент в кофейню. Вместо убийства он просто немного истерично рассмеялся:  
  
– Да он шутит.  
  
Покупая китайскую еду и подъезжая к дому Дерека, Стайлз был напуган до полусмерти. В голове постоянно возникали образы, в которых Дерек заставлял его что-либо делать, а он не знал как. Как оказалось впоследствии, единственное, что Дерек заставил его сделать, – это сесть за стол.  
  
Стайлз мог с этим жить. Но, с другой стороны, его это странным образом разочаровало.   
  
– Слушай, я тут подумал: ты же получил благоприятные отзывы за рисунки взрослых тел. Теперь ты мог бы попробовать с детскими.  
  
Дерек долгое время смотрел на него, как на психа, и тогда Стайлз понял, что сморозил.  
  
– Ох, ну да, точно. Очень плохая идея. Тогда мой отец реально поверит, что ты педофил.  
  
– Ага.  
  
– А это же неправда, да?  
  
Дерек, казалось, вот-вот попросит его уйти, так что Стайлз вскинул руки в примирительном жесте и опустил плечи.  
  
– Я просто пошутил.  
  
– Это не смешно.  
  
– Потому что у тебя нет чувства юмора. Такое ощущение, что у тебя аллергия на улыбки.  
  
– Стайлз. Мозговой штурм.  
  
– Точно, идея с детьми неудачная. Это  _незаконно_ , – Стайлз замолчал на долгое время, а потом признал: – Честно говоря, я ничего не смыслю в искусстве.  
  
– Да, я знаю.  
  
– И я все еще здесь? Возможно, у тебя все-таки есть сердце. Вон там, – Стайлз шутливо ткнул пальцем в грудь Дерека, за что получил очередной злобный взгляд и быстренько убрал руки. – Все, никаких рук.  
  
Дерек только лишь покачал головой. Стайлз в какой-то мере мог его понять.  
  
– Вообще, я видел одного художника, который сделал выставку из работ, изображающих женские гениталии. А ты мог бы сделать то же самое, только с членами.  
  
– Нет.  
  
– Н-да, если подумать, то это был бы неудачный вариант Секса в большом городе. Там есть такой персонаж – Шарлотта, – и с нее нарисовали подобную картину. Это было жутко, и все ее друзья пришли посмотреть на эту работу. Неловко, да? Я вроде как понимаю ее чувства, потому что мои друзья тоже приходили посмотреть на картину со мной.  
  
– Ясно.  
  
– И мой папа тоже видел. Он немного разозлился. Я ведь ему не рассказал, что позировал голым парню намного старше себя, и ему пришлось узнать об этом из статьи в газете.   
  
– Ты ему не рассказывал?  
  
– Нет, поэтому он и думает, что ты педофил.  
  
– Стайлз, тебе восемнадцать. Это нельзя назвать педофилией, потому что ты уже перерос препубертатный период.  
  
– Да и слава богу. Но вернемся к той работе. Она определенно одна из лучших, да?  
  
– Для других. Не для меня.  
  
– Оу, я понял.  
  
– Я доволен работой. Она не моя лучшая, но мне нравится.  
  
Стайлз решил полностью сменить тему:  
  
– Ладно, а у тебя есть девушка? Или парень. Я к этому нормально отношусь. – Ну да, не совсем та смена темы, к которой он стремился.  
  
– Нет.  
  
– Ну, это хорошо. Им, вероятно, вряд ли понравилось бы мое присутствие здесь.  
  
– Вероятно.  
  
– Знаешь, ты и вправду потрясающий художник. Я обычно совсем не понимаю искусство. В большинстве случаев это просто смешение различных цветов и глубокомысленное название, от которого люди вокруг чуть ли не в обморок падают от восторга. А я этого просто не понимаю. Совсем не так, как с тобой. Твои работы тоже приводят людей в дикий восторг, но я могу понять твои рисунки. В то же время они немного пугают, потому что выглядят невероятно реалистичными.  
  
Дерек ничего не ответил.  
  
– Я и впрямь не особо силен в мозговом штурме.  
  
– Знаю.  
  
Каким-то неведомым образом ему все же удалось получить разрешение вернуться на следующей неделе. Каждая минута свободного времени уходила на то, чтобы отыскать в сети предыдущие работы Дерека и различные виды искусства. Стайлз будто блуждал по запутанному лабиринту, потому что сам едва мог нарисовать фигуру из палочек, так что все это казалось выше его понимания. Но в то же время это было потрясающе. Складывалось ощущение, что он наконец-то начал приобщаться к той жизни, которой жил Дерек. Нашлись несколько форумов, на которых люди восторженно обсуждали его работы. Стайлз провел много времени, читая  _о своем_  рисунке. Читая страницу за страницей о том, что Дерек определенно влюблен в этого юношу (то бишь Стайлза) на рисунке, в независимости от того, что тот говорил в интервью, Стайлз тоже начинал в это верить. Его мозг отчаянно соглашался, когда они писали о той таинственности, которую Дерек придал Стайлзу, о том, что при таком количестве работ, показывающих абсолютно все, именно его глаза приковывали к себе взгляд. Стайлз знал, что Дерек на подобное не рассчитывал, но это теряло всякое значение, когда другие говорили об этом настолько убедительно.   
  
Возвращаясь в дом Дерека на следующей неделе, Стайлз весь был как на иголках из-за вертевшихся на языке признаний в любви и сосущей под ложечкой нервозности. Дерек выглядел усталым и затравленным, и все мысли Стайлза о страстных поцелуях возле стены и губах Дерека на определенных частях его тела тут же испарились, а на смену им пришло липкое беспокойство, от которого уже так просто не избавишься, как бы Дерек не уверял, что с ним все в порядке.  
  
– Итак, – начал он, окончательно разочаровавшись в попытках выведать у Дерека хоть что-нибудь, – я записал несколько идей, на случай, если ты захочешь на них взглянуть. – Он подтолкнул блокнот через весь стол, потому что был практически уверен, что Дереку не нравилось брать что-либо из стайлзовых рук. Как в кофейне.  
  
Взгляд Дерека быстро пробежался по страничке, будто бы он и не читал вовсе, а затем он пододвинул блокнот обратно Стайлзу.  
  
– Нет, – коротко ответил он.  
  
– Нет? – Стайлз почувствовал, как у него вытянулось лицо, но не успел себя остановить. Боже, он был как открытая книга, и это его жутко нервировало.  
  
– Нет. – Дерек как всегда был щедр на информацию.  
  
– Окей, я придумаю еще что-нибудь, – Стайлз задумчиво пожевал колпачок ручки, время от времени кидая взгляды на Дерека. Тот сидел за кухонным столом, глядя в окно так, будто бы сейчас мысленно находился совершенно в другом месте. В лучах солнечного света его глаза выглядели нереально светлыми на фоне сурового вида, темных волос и щетины. Он будто весь состоял из противоречий. Стайлзу это нравилось. Возможно, даже слишком.  
  
– Так, значит, тебе нравится быть одному, я правильно понял? – спросил он. Для того чтобы думать, вокруг было слишком тихо.  
  
– Да.  
  
– Почему?  
  
– Потому что  _тихо_.  
  
Стайлзу стоило бы понять намек, но он его проигнорировал. Дерек его все еще не убил, а это значило, что он был гораздо терпеливее, чем казался на первый взгляд.  
  
– А разве одному не слишком пусто в таком большом доме?  
  
Дерек не ответил, лишь пожал плечами, как будто ему это даже в голову не приходило или вовсе не имело значения. Стайлз не мог сказать наверняка.  
  
– В каком колледже ты учился?  
  
– Это интервью? – Дерек, наконец, повернул на него хмурый взгляд.  
  
– Нет, – вздохнул Стайлз, – мне просто любопытно.  
  
Дерек довольно долгое время молчал, уставившись на Стайлза, будто ждал, что тот вот-вот расколется и завопит, что да, он журналист. Но Стайлз этого не сделал, потому что он таковым не был. Ему просто хотелось знать, вот и все.  
  
– Колледж искусств, – все же сказал Дерек. Не совсем этого ждал Стайлз, но он готов был принять любые доступные ему крохи информации. И вообще, ему стоило предвидеть подобный ответ.  
  
– Я должен был догадаться.  
  
Дерек вновь уставился в окно. Стайлзу захотелось вытянуть шею и узнать, неужели там было что-то более интересное, чем он. Ему удалось сдержаться.  
  
– А я решил пропустить год. Я просто еще не до конца решил, чем хочу заниматься по жизни. Сначала я хотел поработать в социальной службе, но потом… – Стайлз замолк, потому что Дерек его совершенно не слушал. Он вновь всего лишь разбавлял тишину.  
  
Стайлз принялся придумывать новые идеи, но они уже не были так хороши, как первые. Он старался и придумывал их всю неделю, и от этого становилось еще обиднее, потому что Дерек сегодня весь день мысленно витал где-то очень далеко. Он отвергнул все идеи. Как будто он даже не удосуживался обдумать их, прежде чем принять решение. Это раздражало. Сильно.   
  
– Тогда, может быть, тебе вообще не стоит устраивать новую выставку, – наконец предложил Стайлз, спустя три часа метаний между чувством собственной гениальности после очередной идеи и невероятного идиотизма, когда Дерек посылал ее к черту.  
  
– Я как раз об этом думал, – голос Дерека звучал абсолютно нейтрально, как будто его это ни капельки не волновало. Как будто он мог бы совершенно спокойно принять тот факт, что он никогда больше не устроит ни одной выставки.  
  
– Тогда ты идиот, если об этом думаешь, – огрызнулся Стайлз, и Дерек снова перевел на него взгляд. Его брови медленно поползли вверх, что слегка смахивало на угрозу смерти. Совсем чуть-чуть.   
  
– Так ты же сам это и предложил.  
  
– Я не это имел в виду. Как же я устал от твоей отрицательности.  
  
Один уголок губ Дерека сначала немного приподнялся, а потом вновь резко опустился, но Стайлзу этого хватило, чтобы еще два часа сидеть и придумывать очередные идеи (которые Дерек тут же отвергал). Но потом Стайлз все же сдался и поехал домой.   
  
Несколько дней назад Стайлзу удалось раскопать номер телефона Дерека из базы данных его отца, когда он приносил ему на обед куриный салат. Возможно, стоило спросить напрямую, но Дерек ведь мог отказать, и Стайлз предположил, что он не стал бы требовать удаления номера, когда тот уже был забит в телефонную книгу.  
  
Сидя на работе в поздние часы вечерней смены, он миллионы раз набирал и стирал текст, пока не остановился на:  
_**Я свободен в субботу. Могу я заехать?**_  
  
Ответ заставил ждать себя добрых тридцать минут.  
  
**_Кто это?_**  
  
А, ну да. Он тут же напечатал:  
_**Это Стайлз.**_  
  
На этот раз пришлось ждать почти час. Стайлз задумался, чем сейчас мог заниматься Дерек. Или он просто был жутко медлительный, когда дело доходило до набора текста.  
  
_**Мне стоило догадаться.**_  
  
Стайлз не мог с этим не согласиться. Все же несколько коробило, что Дерек пытался избежать заданного вопроса.  
  
_**Так я заеду?**_  
  
Стайлз чувствовал себя надоедливым и бесцеремонным, потому что пришлось спрашивать снова, но, честно говоря, Дерек никогда не пригласил бы его сам. Он уже добрался до дома и как раз собирался уронить голову на подушку, когда ему пришел ответ:  
_**ОК.**_  
  
Стайлз засыпал с дебильной улыбкой на лице. Он явно принял эти несколько сообщений от Дерека слишком близко к сердцу, но ему не было до этого никакого дела.  
  


***

  
  
Вечером пятницы Стайлз сидел  _в_  диване Скотта, яростно нажимая на кнопки контроллера, и произносимые в комнате слова явно не подходили для несовершеннолетних.  
  
– Итак, – начал Скотт, когда его персонажу отрубили голову пятый раз за час, – как дела у вас с Дереком?  
  
– Завтра поеду к нему.   
  
Скотт издал такой звук, который обычно издавали остальные участники команды, когда один из них признавался, что кого-то поцеловал. Эдакий протяжный и очень напряженный «оох». Стайлз никогда раньше не слышал его в свой адрес.  
  
– И когда официальная смена статуса на Фейсбуке?  
  
Стайлз захлопал глазами – не потому что был смущен или ошарашен неожиданным вопросом, а потому что вспомнил, что давным-давно пытался добавить Дерека на Фейсбуке, а тот так и не принял его заявку. Нет, один из Дереков Хейлов все же добавил, но это оказался шестидесяти двух летний старикан с бородой, как у Санты. Стайлз его тут же удалил.   
  
– Мы даже не целовались, – пробормотал он, пытаясь нащупать свой телефон среди подушек.  
  
– Ну так поцелуй его, – Скотт явно не знал, как рискованно для жизни будет хотя бы разок прикоснуться к губам Дерека.  
  
Вместо ответа он послал Дереку сообщение:  
_**Добавил тебя на Фейсбуке. Тебе нужно принять заявку.**_  
  
Ответа пришлось ждать не так долго, как в прошлый раз:  
_**Меня нет на Фейсбуке.**_  
  
Это многое объясняло. Стайлзу стоило это исправить.   
_**Завтра будешь.**_  
  
Дерек не ответил, но Стайлз плевать хотел. Он в любом случае поедет к нему завтра.  
  


***

  
  
На следующий день, собираясь к Дереку, Стайлз нацепил одну из своих излюбленных толстовок. На улице было слишком холодно, даже для ноября, и шел дождь. За то короткое время, что он бежал от машины до двери Дерека, Стайлз успел изрядно промокнуть. Ради всего святого, как же это было несправедливо. Он всеми силами старался выглядеть неотразимо, а походил лишь на облезлого мокрого кота.  
  
Дерек неодобрительно нахмурился, глядя на него, и отступил в сторону, чтобы впустить Стайлза внутрь. Перед тем, как закрыть дверь, он глянул на небо, будто пытаясь понять, долго ли еще это будет продолжаться.  
  
Стайлз смотрел на него, ожидая, когда Дерек, наконец, соизволит предложить рубашку. Или брюки. Или и то, и другое. Стайлзу нравился последний вариант. Дереку понадобилась почти минута игры в гляделки, прежде чем он сказал:  
– Я так понимаю, тебе нужна сухая одежда.  
  
– Да, – Стайлз мысленно станцевал победный танец. Иногда он задавался вопросом, действительно ли Дерек был таким невежливым или вел себя так, просто чтобы позлить.  
  
Стайлз проследовал за ним через весь дом, хотя Дерек, казалось, очень хотел, чтобы он оставался на месте. Стайлзу было слишком любопытно, чтобы понять намек, потому что раньше ему доводилось видеть только ванную, кухню и гостиную. Дерек явно не желал устраивать ему экскурсию, и Стайлз точно знал, что по голове его не погладят, если он будет бродить по дому самостоятельно.  
  
В спальне Дерека не было ничего особенного. За исключением того, что это спальня Дерека. И постель Дерека. Где Дерек спал и, вероятно, дрочил время от времени. Стайлз собирался игнорировать тот факт, что Дерек тут, возможно, и сексом занимался. Это не важно. В спальне оказались голые, светло-серые стены, а в одном конце комнаты стояла явно слишком большая для одного человека кровать. В другом конце обнаружился комод и закрытая дверь, которая, как подумал Стайлз, вела в гардеробную. На прикроватной тумбочке лежало несколько книг, но это были единственные признаки того, что в комнате кто-то жил. Стайлз видел гостиничные номера с большей индивидуальностью.  
  
– Тут, как в психиатрической больнице.   
  
Дерек злобно зыркнул и исчез за дверью на другой стороне комнаты. Стайлз оказался прав: это гардеробная. Он воспользовался возможностью и опустился на кровать. Существовал небольшой риск, что он мог больше сюда не попасть, так что ему нужно было знать, каково это, чтобы дать своему воображению хоть какую-нибудь зацепку, когда он останется наедине с собой.   
  
Он позволил себе опуститься на спину поверх покрывала и закинуть руки за голову, ногами все так же оставаясь на полу. Стайлз бы вряд ли удивился, если бы Дерек спал на плоском камне, но тут определенно было удобнее. Он вновь оглядел комнату и заметил на комоде фотокамеру. Она казалась старой и явно не цифровой.  
  
– А ты еще и фотограф? – Стайлз задал вопрос громко, чтобы Дерек смог услышать с другой стороны двери. – В смысле, у тебя есть камера.  
  
– Нет, у нее утечка света. Бесполезная вещь, – пробубнил Дерек, и Стайлз легко мог представить его хмурый вид.   
  
Стайлз пожал плечами и попытался попрыгать на кровати, чтобы понять, на что та способна.  _Конечно же_ , Дерек выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы выйти из гардеробной. Он на мгновение уставился на Стайлза, а Стайлз уставился в ответ, открыв рот, чтобы произнести застрявшие где-то в горле оправдания. В следующее мгновение одежда оказалась на его лице, и он быстро сел, запутавшись в упавшей на него футболке.  
  
Он не собирался жаловаться. Не то чтобы он не заслужил такого обращения. Дерек дал ему просто громадную футболку и бежевые брюки, которые не выглядели такими уж большими. Это казалось странным, потому что Дерек, во-первых, не походил на парня, который носит чиносы, а во-вторых, его бедра были раза в два больше, чем у Стайлза.   
  
И на это он тоже не стал жаловаться, просто свалил всю свою одежду в кучу на пол. Это было не очень любезно, но Дерек так и не покинул комнату, так что Стайлз несколько торопился, чтобы снять ее. Увидев его голым, Дерек мог бы потерять рассудок и что-нибудь с ним сделать. К тому же Дерек уже видел раньше, как он раздевался, так что пофиг. Хотя чего уж греха таить, совершенно не пофиг, потому что сердце билось как сумасшедшее, и щеки затопил румянец, когда он встал на ноги, чтобы натянуть брюки. По крайней мере, на нем остались его трусы. Он немного удивился, почувствовав на себе взгляд Дерека, и еще более удивился от того, насколько неуютно он себя от этого почувствовал. Стайлз точно не обладал таким же каменным прессом, поэтому он испытал несказанное облегчение, когда натянул, наконец, футболку. Она действительно оказалась слишком большой, но вот брюки смотрелись очень даже неплохо. Но самым потрясающим было то, что его нос заполнился запахом Дерека. Как же хорошо.  
  
Каждый раз, когда Дерек смотрел куда-то в сторону, он подносил ткань к носу и глубоко вдыхал. Она была немного линялая, но такая мягкая под пальцами, когда Стайлз притворялся, что разглаживал ткань. В реальности он просто пытался втереть запах себе в кожу.   
  
– Голоден? – к его великому удивлению, поинтересовался Дерек. Стайлз поел перед выходом из дома, но он же подросток: он мог съесть целый город и при этом остаться немного голодным.   
  
– Если ты собирался есть, то я бы тоже не отказался.   
  
Дерек не ответил, но начал готовить, и Стайлз потрясенно обнаружил, что тот чувствовал себя на кухне довольно комфортно. А то чили, которое Дерек приготовил, было самым вкусным, что Стайлз ел в своей жизни. Хотя, возможно, он смотрел на все немного предвзято.  
  
– Это потрясающе, – с полным ртом произнес Стайлз, и у Дерека, в свойственной ему манере, дернулся один уголок губ. – Самое лучшее, что я когда-либо ел.   
  
– Нельзя говорить с набитым ртом.   
  
– Чувак, – фыркнул Стайлз, – кто бы говорил. Ты сам ешь как свинтус.   
  
Дерек не ел как свинтус. Он просто ел очень-очень быстро, и Стайлз сомневался, жевал ли тот или просто сгребал еду в рот и проглатывал. Он ел так, будто уже очень долгое время не делал этого рядом с другими людьми.   
  
– Ладно, Фейсбук, – тяжело вздохнул Стайлз, положив вилку обратно на тарелку.   
  
– Нет.  
  
– Это же круто. Идеально, если хочешь разнюхать о ком-нибудь.  
  
– Кажется, ты меня с собой перепутал.   
  
– Ауч.   
  
– Заслужил.  
  
– Как насчет мозгового штурма?   
  
– Я сегодня не в настроении.  
  
– А, окей, – Стайлз встал со стула, потерев руки. Они знали друг друга еще не очень хорошо. Он и не ожидал, что его пригласят остаться, когда нельзя было сделать вид, что они тут что-то решали. – Спасибо за ужин.   
  
– Дождь еще идет, – заметил Дерек, впрочем, без особого энтузиазма в лице.   
  
– Да все в порядке, я добегу. Можешь мне не верить, но я бываю очень быстрым, когда захочу.   
  
– Если хочешь остаться, пока он не кончится, то я не против.   
  
– Правда? – Стайлз выдохнул намного громче, чем хотел.   
  
– Я сказал: «я не против».  
  
Наверное, это единственное приглашение, которое он когда-либо получит. Стайлз провел вечер на диване Дерека, листая множество каналов на его телеке и делая вид, будто не сходил с ума от того, что тот сидел так близко. Нет, они не соприкасались, но он чувствовал тепло тела Дерека сквозь одежду. Стайлз хотел прижаться к нему близко-близко.   
  
Повернув голову, чтобы кинуть быстрый взгляд на Дерека, он совершил великую ошибку, потому что тот в это время тоже смотрел на него. И Стайлз не смог остановить себя. Он только наклонился, и уже в следующую секунду его губы оказались на губах Дерека. Спустя пару сбивчивых ударов сердца Стайлз осознал, что творил, и просто сбежал. Ведь он всегда отлично справлялся с подобными неловкими ситуациями.   
  
Только лишь на полпути к дому он понял, что все еще в одежде Дерека. И что его собственная одежда осталась в доме Хейла. Порывшись в карманах в поисках телефона, чтобы написать сообщение и попросить прощения за украденную одежду, оказалось, что и его он забыл там же. Стайлз ни в коем случае не вернется туда, будучи похожим на идиота.   
  
_Господи помилуй_ , он поцеловал Дерека. Понимание этого вдарило по лицу, как взрывная волна. На самом деле, поцелуй больше смахивал на легкое касание губ, но без разницы. Он старался не думать о том, что Дерек не ответил на поцелуй. Нисколечко.   
  
Жизнь была бы намного легче, если бы Дерек был на Фейсбуке. Они могли бы просто обсудить это маленькое недоразумение в чате, без необходимости лишний раз смущаться. Дерек мог бы послать вещи Стайлза по почте, а Стайлз сделал бы то же самое с вещами Дерека, и все было бы прекрасно. А так он принял слишком много Аддерала и так пялился на свой компьютер, будто это волшебным образом могло превратить его в телефон. Как только он ворвался во входную дверь, папа спросил, что случилось, но с тех пор больше его не трогал. Это было почти два часа назад.   
  
Стайлз не слышал стук во входную дверь и то, что отец говорил с кем-то внизу. Он едва заметил, когда открылась дверь в его комнату. Он вообще ни на что не реагировал, пока, подняв взгляд, не заметил Дерека, стоящим в дверном проеме с аккуратной стопкой одежды в руках и лежащим сверху нее телефоном. Дерек Хейл просто обязан был найти Стайлза только лишь для того, чтобы вернуть одежду.  
  
Стайлз оглядел себя и понял, что он все так же сидел в чужой одежде.  
  
– Я, – начал он и покраснел. Скорее всего, все выглядело именно так, как было на самом деле. – Я сейчас переоденусь, и ты сразу же сможешь ее забрать. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я ее сначала постирал и отдал тебе позже? Конечно же, ты хочешь, чтобы я ее постирал. Боже, с чего бы тебе хотеть забирать грязную одежду?  
  
– Стайлз, – Дерек сказал тем же тоном, коим всегда произносил его имя.   
  
– Прости, я не подумал. Даже если подумал, то я не знал, о чем думал. Я… просто так получилось. Прости.   
  
Сейчас речь шла уже не об одежде. Стайлз даже не был уверен, говорил ли он об их как-бы поцелуе или обращался к тому предателю в своей груди.  
  
– Можешь вернуть одежду, когда приедешь ко мне на следующей неделе, – ответил Дерек, и сердце Стайлза впало в ступор. Он обалдел.  
  
– Я…  _что?_  
  
– Мозговой штурм, – уточнил Дерек, будто Стайлз совсем идиот.   
  
Стайлз не был настолько глуп, чтобы сейчас задавать вопросы.   
  
– Да, конечно. В следующую субботу?   
  
– Да.   
  
– Окей.  
  
А затем Дерек ушел, и Стайлз кинулся к своему окну, наблюдая, как тот сел в машину и уехал. В комнату тут же зашел отец, глядя на Стайлза странным взглядом.   
  
– Не хочешь объяснить, почему ты проводишь время с парнем, который тебя рисовал? И с чего вдруг он принес твою одежду?  
  
– Ну, – Стайлз задумался, потому что при идеальном раскладе он бы спал с Дереком, а сейчас оправдывался, что их встречи носили исключительно платонический характер, и что он помогал Дереку с мозговым штурмом. Но поскольку расклад был самый что ни на есть плохой, то есть являлся его жизнью, Стайлз  _на самом деле лишь_  помогал Дереку и не спал с ним вообще. Боже, как же он жалок. – Знаешь, ты, скорее всего, никогда мне не поверишь, но я просто помогал Дереку с идеями для его нового проекта. А когда поехал к нему сегодня, то очень сильно промок, и он одолжил мне одежду.  
  
– И ты хочешь сказать, что поэтому возвращался в такой спешке, что даже забыл свой телефон? Сынок, ты даже в ванную с ним таскаешься.   
  
Стайлз несколько истерично рассмеялся.  
  
– Возможно, я попытался его поцеловать, а затем испугался и быстренько сбежал.  
  
Папа уставился на Стайлза. Тот уставился в ответ. Он знал, что у него не было фильтра, но сболтнуть такое было неожиданно даже для него.   
  
– А, – отец все так же сверлил его взглядом, а Стайлз просто не знал, что сказать, – у меня просто вырвалось.  
  
Папа коротко кивнул, будто и так это знал. Казалось, в его голове пронеслись тысячи странных мыслей, прежде чем он сказал:  
– А он ответил?  
  
– Нет, – как бы Стайлзу не хотелось соврать, чтобы выглядеть менее жалким, для жизни Дерека будет намного безопаснее, если он на этот раз скажет правду. – Он не… я ему не нравлюсь.   
  
– Хм, – хмыкнул папа тем тоном, который он обычно использовал, когда Стайлз рассказывал ему о своих не-особо-законных проделках со Скоттом.  
  
– Боже мой, папа. Это не твое дело.   
  
– Кажется, его ожидает куча неприятностей специально для тех, кому ты не нравишься, – отец просто пожал плечами и вышел из комнаты, а Стайлзу захотелось одновременно умереть и рассмеяться. Потребовался короткий миг, чтобы осознать, что он все так же сидел в одежде Дерека. Немного неловко было это признавать, но он решил отправиться спать прямо в ней.  
  
Пару дней спустя Стайлз вновь сидел в диване Скотта и говорил о Дереке. Стайлз думал, что это приятная замена разговорам об Эллисон. А так же было приятно, что Скотта, казалось, эти разговоры интересовали больше, чем Стайлза мысли об Эллисон, так что вариант оказался взаимовыгодным.   
  
– Кстати о Дереке, – начал Скотт, умерев уже в миллионный раз. – Я на прошлой неделе заходил к маме в больницу и видел там его.   
  
– Правда? – Стайлз поставил игру на паузу сразу же, как Скотт начал новый раунд.   
  
– Да, наверное, навещал кого-нибудь из родственников, – Скотт пожал плечами и начал игру, но Стайлз тут же вновь нажал на паузу.   
  
– У него нет семьи, – непонятно откуда взялось какое-то странное чувство в животе. Что-то сродни морской болезни.   
  
– Тогда, может быть, друзей.   
  
Стайлзу захотелось рассмеяться, потому что он не мог себе представить, что у Дерека вообще есть друзья. Он в любом случае уже хотел согласиться, но Скотт добавил:   
– Или он просто заболел.   
  
– Ага, наверно, по поводу своих язв обратился, – Стайлзу вновь пришлось задвинуть подальше невесть откуда взявшееся странное чувство. Когда они виделись, Дерек совсем не выглядел больным, так что не стоило беспокоиться. Симулянт.   
  
– Я все еще думаю, что он похож на убийцу, – прокомментировал Скотт и начал новый раунд. На этот раз Стайлз не стал медлить.   
  
– На сексуального убийцу, – немедленно ответил он и отрубил голову Скотту.   
  


***

  
  
Пару недель спустя Стайлз лежал на диване Дерека. Он был слишком сыт, чтобы хоть как-нибудь шевелиться. Дерек должен был готовить для него до конца жизни. Его стряпня оказалась настолько потрясающей, что, попробовав ее однажды, жить без нее дальше уже не хотелось.  
  
Дерек сидел в футе от него, пристально глядя в телевизор, а Стайлз пользовался предоставленной возможностью, чтобы получше его рассмотреть. Они не обсуждали то, что произошло пару недель назад, и Стайлз не собирался поднимать эту тему или вновь пытаться что-то предпринять. Он не стал лишний раз испытывать удачу, когда Дерек с такой готовностью притворялся, что ничего не было. Практически дважды. Он ведь чуть не поцеловал Дерека тогда в институте.   
  
Стайлз был ему благодарен, но в то же время это приводило в некоторое замешательство. Он ведь не особо помогал, когда дело касалось мозгового штурма, хотя, приезжая каждый раз, он преподносил пару идей. Ему казалось, что он должен дать какую-то взятку за право войти в дом, и идеи – это единственное, что он способен был предложить из всего того, что мог бы захотеть Дерек. Хотя все они отклонялись в течение десяти минут, но вот, что странно: Стайлзу не приходилось после этого уезжать или придумывать новые идеи. Он просто тусовался там, сидел на кухонной стойке, наблюдая за готовкой Дерека, и очень много болтал. Дерек не стремился его заткнуть. Тот становился все более замкнутым, хотя Стайлз даже представить себе не мог, что возможно стать еще большим интровертом, чем Дерек уже был. Теперь он говорил очень редко, а его фирменный чуть приподнятый уголок губ Стайлз видел в последний раз уже очень-очень давно. Временами у него дрожали руки, а иногда он смотрел так, будто бы совсем не понимал, кто такой Стайлз и откуда он взялся. Однажды даже пришлось напомнить Дереку, что сегодня суббота, а значит их обычный совместный день. Буквально на секунду в глазах Дерека промелькнула глубокая печаль, но этот взгляд исчез настолько быстро, что Стайлз засомневался, а был ли он на самом деле.  
  
Стайлза грызло такое чувство, будто что-то неправильно, но он не знал, что именно. Даже не знал, как спросить. Дерек не казался тем человеком, с которым можно идти напролом. Да и намеки вряд ли подействуют.  
  
– Скоро Рождество, – бездумно произнес Стайлз, только чтобы нарушить тишину. Звук от телевизора не в счет.   
  
Дерек кивнул, не отводя взгляда от экрана.  
  
– Поедешь к семье или…? – Стайлз уже знал о семье Дерека, потому что прочитал его файл, но он не мог ему об этом сказать. Это было бы странно и неловко. По правде говоря, Стайлзу с самого начала не стоило читать о том, что семья Дерека сгорела заживо в этом самом доме.   
  
– Нет.  
  
– Почему? – было бы намного легче, если бы Дерек сам рассказал все то, что Стайлз уже знал.  
  
– Стайлз, не притворяйся, что ты не в курсе.  
  
– Я хотел услышать это от тебя, – пробурчал он, чувствуя себя глупо, потому что он должен был допускать возможность, что Дерек все знал. Тот был более наблюдательным, чем казался на первый взгляд, а Стайлз все время об этом забывал.   
  
– Отлично. Они мертвы, – грубо отчеканил Дерек, и Стайлз вздрогнул, не успев себя остановить. Окей, не на это он рассчитывал. Он хотел приятной беседы, где Дерек открыл бы свое сердце, а Стайлз, возможно, сделал бы то же самое, потому что он никогда еще не встречал человека, которому также пришлось потерять кого-то близкого. За исключением папы, но разговоры с ним о его маме причиняли слишком много боли, потому что каждый раз при упоминании ее имени в глазах отца появлялось глубокое горе. Стайлз всеми силами старался избегать этой темы.   
  
Стайлз решил, что лучше не отвечать, когда Дерек находился в таком настроении. Вообще-то лучше было бы отправиться домой, но он слишком удобно устроился на диване. Стайлз уставился на экран телевизора, не особо всматриваясь в изображение, но так было гораздо легче, чем смотреть на Дерека. Обычно, когда появлялось такое ощущение, что душу вот-вот разорвет на части, Стайлзу просто нужно было отвести взгляд и притвориться, что Дерек не рядом, и что он, определенно, даже рядом не стоял со званием «парня». Стайлз надеялся, что все пройдет само по себе – вся это влюбленность-в-Дерека-потому-что-он-такой-опасный, – но этого не происходило. На самом деле, все оказалось гораздо хуже, чем с Лидией. Словно вселенная Стайлза полностью сфокусировалась на одном человеке, которому это совершенно не нужно. Как будто гравитация затягивала его в черную дыру под названием «Дерек» каждый раз, когда тот оказывался рядом.  
  
Стайлз не заметил, как уснул, а когда проснулся, было уже темно, и он лежал, накрытый покрывалом, которое обычно находилось на подлокотнике дивана. Он немного замерз, и Дерека рядом не оказалось. Возможно, тот уже спал в своей постели. Стайлз не заходил в спальню Дерека с того дня, когда брал у него одежду. Он так и не вернул ее, да и не стирал, хотя запах уже давно исчез. Ему просто нравилась та мысль, что она вообще принадлежала Дереку.   
  
Он бы так и уснул снова, потому что отец на все выходные уехал на какие-то курсы в соседний город, и Стайлзу нравилась мысль, что он сможет без откровенной лжи сказать людям, что ночевал у Дерека. Но ему нужно было сходить отлить, так что пришлось вставать в любом случае. Пол оказался до ужаса холодным, и Стайлз удивился, как у Дерека получалось выжить в таком месте.  
  
Спустив воду в туалете, единственным нормальным выходом стало бы вернуться на диван или отправиться домой, но у Стайлза появилась идея, а когда у Стайлза появлялась идея, у него не оставалось выбора, кроме как воплотить ее в жизнь. Хотя это редко заканчивалось хорошо. Ему действительно не следовало прокрадываться в спальню, чтобы посмотреть на спящего Дерека. В попытке отвлечься он прошел в его личную ванную. Он всегда так делал, когда приходил к кому-то в гости. Содержание обычно многое говорило о человеке. Вот взять, например, Скотта: у того вечно валялись штук пять пустых тюбиков зубной пасты, которые он никак не мог выкинуть, и одноразовая бритва, которую он использовал множество раз. Однако в ванной Дерека все было намного интереснее. На полке аккуратно стояла электрическая бритва, только один тюбик зубной пасты и электрическая зубная щетка. Также лосьон после бритья – Стайлзу огромных усилий стоило не попробовать его на себе – и расческа. Стайлз аккуратно провел кончиком пальца по этим предметам. В шкафчике лежала упаковка презервативов, и Стайлз был нереально счастлив, что она оказалась нераспечатанной. Он чуть не пропустил это, но все же заметил за упаковкой маленькую желтую баночку. Стайлз знал, что в таких баночках обычно хранили лекарства. Он осторожно взял ее, удостоверившись, что крышка плотно закрыта, потому что с него сталось бы рассыпать таблетки по всему полу. Он не узнал название препарата, но оно определенно было выписано лично для Дерека. На баночке было имя. Он поставил ее на место, а внутри уже медленно стягивался узел беспокойства.   
  
Если раньше еще можно было противостоять тяге увидеть Дерека во сне, то теперь это стало просто невозможно. Он будто почувствовал необходимость убедиться, что с Дереком все в порядке. Стайлз попытался идти как можно тише, опасаясь, что все испортит, если вдруг будет вести себя громко и разбудит Дерека. Он просто хотел посмотреть, как тот выглядел, когда спал, и убедиться что с ним все хорошо. Он знал, что сейчас смахивал на Эдварда Каллена, и понимал, что стоило бы обратиться к психиатру, потому что это было ненормально. Просто это могло стать единственной в его жизни возможностью.   
  
Дверь в спальню оказалась чуть приоткрыта, и сквозь щель в темноту коридора просачивался слабый лучик света. Стайлз задержал дыхание, пытаясь поймать звуки или любые признаки того, что Дерек не спал, но вокруг стояла полнейшая тишина. Он уверил себя, что всегда сможет оправдаться тем, что просто хотел попрощаться перед уходом, и осторожно открыл дверь.   
  
Свет исходил от маленькой лампы на подоконнике. Он был слишком тусклый и бесполезный для чтения, так что Дерек, скорее всего, просто забыл его выключить, прежде чем лечь спать. Дерек лежал на животе, отвернувшись от Стайлза и спихнув одеяло к самым ногам. Он был одет в одни черные боксеры. Стайлзу захотелось умереть. Особенно когда он чуть не запутался в ногах, что было в принципе невозможно, потому что он стоял на месте. Стайлз отчаянно замахал руками, чтобы сохранить баланс, и задел стопку книг, которая повалилась на пол с грохотом землетрясения.   
  
Все придуманные ранее оправдания испарились из головы в мгновения ока, когда Дерек резко проснулся и уставился на него. Стайлз вновь затаил дыхание, ожидая, когда открытое и растерянное выражение на лице Дерека вновь превратится в обычную угрюмость. Этого не произошло, а Стайлз просто продолжал смотреть, совершенно не зная, что сказать.  
  
– Хочешь чего-нибудь? – наконец спросил Дерек, полностью развернувшись к Стайлзу. Его волосы лежали в полнейшем беспорядке, а голос немного хрипел ото сна. Трещина в сердце Стайлза разошлась еще сильнее.   
  
– Да, – ответил он, потому что это была правда. Он хотел поцеловать Дерека, прижаться к нему всем телом. Он хотел скользнуть рукой по груди, чтобы узнать, действительно ли она была такой же гладкой, какой выглядела. Стайлз прошелся взглядом по всему телу Дерека, впитывая в себя образ, ведь у него даже мысли не возникло, что это могло быть неприемлемо.   
  
– Стайлз, – позвал Дерек, но это был не тот тон, которым он обычно произносил его имя. Это больше походило на намек, что если он еще немного поднажмет, то сможет на этот раз нарушить правила. И что Дерек не остановит его. Стайлз много лет ошивался по местам преступления. Он был совершенно не прочь нарушить правила.   
  
– Да? – отозвался Стайлз, оторвав взгляд от дорожки волос, ведущей под ткань белья. Как же хотелось лизнуть ее.   
  
Казалось, Дерек искал слова или, может, оправдания. Как будто он пытался придумать серьезные основания не делать этого. Стайлзово сердце с каждой секундой билось все сильнее, и он видел, что все стены Дерека рушились за его глазами.   
  
– Замерз? – затем спросил Дерек, и Стайлз даже немного рассердился, потому что он рассчитывал как минимум на долгий и пылкий поцелуй, а не на вопросы о его самочувствии. Но затем он все понял, когда Дерек чуть подвинулся на своей кровати вбок.  _Освобождая место для Стайлза._  
  
– Очень сильно, – неубедительно ответил Стайлз, и это даже отдаленно не звучало, как что-то сексуальное или как код  _«нет, но, пожалуйста, доставь мне удовольствие на своей кровати»_ , как он этого хотел. Дерек ухватился за одеяло и приподнял его, будто ждал, пока Стайлз заберется внутрь.  _И тот, конечно же, это сделал_. Стайлзу все еще слабо верилось, что это происходило на самом деле. Буквально через мгновение в его мозгу что-то щелкнуло, и он совершенно неизящно выбрался из своей одежды, но в отличие от тех разов, когда он позировал, на нем все же оставалось белье.   
  
Стайлз не знал, как ему расположиться: возможно, ему стоило лечь лицом к Дереку и впиться в его губы или завалиться на спину, отдав Дереку весь контроль. А, может быть, просто прижаться к нему маленькой ложкой, потому что ему вообще не нужно было ничего делать.  
  
Он как раз собирался спросить, потому что Стайлз никогда в жизни не упустит шанс на поцелуй, если таковой представиться, но Дерек сам опрокинул его спиной на матрас и навис сверху. Стайлз на самом деле не мог дышать. Но в хорошем смысле, когда дышать вовсе не хотелось, потому что он был слишком занят, пристально вглядываясь в Дерека. Стайлз опустил взгляд вниз, восхищаясь так близко представшей перед ним великолепной грудью, и провел рукой от ключиц до самой впадинки пупка. Дерек вздрогнул. Он на мгновение схватил руку Стайлза, и тот подумал, что его сейчас оттолкнут, но затем он мягко сжал ее, прежде чем приложить к своей щеке. Глаза Дерека закрылись на мгновение, и Стайлз погладил большим пальцем точеные скулы. Кожа оказалась такой теплой и удивительно мягкой, и в животе что-то до боли сжалось, когда Дерек открыл глаза: темные, с огромным зрачком и тонким ободком светлой радужки, в которых Стайлз просто утонул.   
  
Он не знал, сколько прошло времени: возможно, это была секунда, а может быть и полчаса, но внезапно губы Дерека оказались на его собственных губах. Стайлз представлял себе грубый и отчаянный поцелуй, но этот оказался совсем не таким. Этот был медленным и осознанным, губы Дерека дразнили легкими касаниями, побуждая Стайлза приподниматься с подушки для большего. Стайлз почти заскулил, когда Дерек начал отстраняться, заставляя его дюйм за дюймом подниматься все выше, и он только хотел выразить свое недовольство, как Дерек откинул его обратно на кровать. Стайлз уставился на него, пока собственное сердце гулко колотилось в груди, не понимая, когда у него успел встать, но прекрасно осознавая, что Дерек уже это почувствовал. Когда Дерек вновь наклонился за поцелуем, нежности как будто не бывало. Раньше Стайлз считал полнейшей брехней все эти книжные описания, как у героев перехватывало дыхание от одного лишь поцелуя, но, матерь божья, он не мог дышать –  _не хотел дышать,_  – когда Дерек целовал настолько безжалостно, что стайлзов мозг превращался в лужицу. Языка было на удивление мало, он проскальзывал лишь намеком, когда зубы Дерека смыкались на его верхней губе, или когда он решал засосать нижнюю. А Стайлз крепко схватился за бицепсы Дерека и просто старался не отставать. Он судорожно выдохнул, когда Дерек все же отстранился, оставив его с истерзанными и припухшими губами.  
  
– Я, – прохрипел Стайлз, не имея ни малейшего понятия, что он хотел сказать. Голова опустела. Он высунул язык и облизал губы, пытаясь удостовериться, что они действительно болели, и что все это ему не приснилось.   
  
– Стайлз, давай спать, – негромко сказал Дерек, голос его был груб совершенно по другой причине, нежели обычно, отчего у Стайлза мурашки побежали по коже. Он только хотел запротестовать, но Дерек повернул его на бок, крепко обняв сзади. И да, не один Стайлз завелся после этих поцелуев.   
  
От ощущения чужого стояка, упирающегося в его задницу через ткань белья, в Стайлзе смешались разочарование и некоторое самодовольство, но он пытался убедить себя, что он хотя бы в постели Дерека, с исцелованными губами и горячим парнем рядом. Он не имел права ни на что жаловаться. Он ничего не мог понять, но Стайлз решил, что ему все равно, когда губы Дерека задели кожу на тыльной стороне его шеи. Это могла быть случайность, но Стайлз предпочел притвориться, что это не так.   
  
Он медленно скользнул рукой вниз и переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Дерека. Он как будто выиграл в лотерею всей его жизни.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Стайлз проснулся следующим утром, кровать оказалась пуста. Не так уж и странно, учитывая то, что время, судя по яркому солнцу за окном, казалось, уже перевалило за обед. Он потянулся и оглядел комнату. Вокруг ничего не изменилось, и он бы подумал, что все ему лишь приснилось, если бы он на самом деле не лежал в постели Дерека, и если бы губы чуть не саднило. Но нет, все произошло на самом деле. Стайлз этой ночью целовался с Дереком Хейлом. В его кровати. Возможно у него все же получится потерять девственность до тридцати.   
  
Стайлз никак не мог решить, стоило ему одеться или отправиться на поиски Дерека в одних трусах, но решение пришло сразу же, как он откинул с себя одеяло. Было чертовски холодно. Он порадовался принятому решению, когда нашел Дерека на кухне – полностью одетым и с книгой в руках. Когда Стайлз вошел, Дерек едва взглянул на него: просто кинул быстрый взгляд, признавая его присутствие, и вернулся к книге.   
  
– Доброе утро, – Стайлз постарался звучать так, как будто в его животе сейчас не сворачивался тревожный узел.   
  
– Утро, – ответил Дерек, хотя скорее пробубнил, чем сказал четко вслух.   
  
Стайлз не был настолько наглым, чтобы напрашиваться на завтрак. Он видел, что Дерек не был заинтересован в его дальнейшем пребывании в этом доме, и Стайлзу вновь захотелось спеть ему песню Кети Перри. Все это оказалось слишком сложным для его мозга. Он не понимал, чего от него хотел Дерек.   
  
– Вообще-то, мне уже пора уходить, – заявил он. Ему не нравилось, что Дерек заставлял его чувствовать себя настолько слабым. Неуверенным.   
  
Теперь Стайлз не сомневался.   
  
Он убедился, что на этот раз ничего не забыл, и ушел. Дерек только лишь попрощался. Тот Дерек, который, возможно, все еще сидел за кухонным столом, не был тем Дереком, которого Стайлз целовал прошлой ночью. Он не понимал, откуда взялась такая разница между ними. По крайней мере, ему не придется ждать, что Дерек в любой момент принесет забытые вещи. Стайлз любил его, но его силы иссякли. Честное слово, он просто не мог понять ту игру, которую вел Дерек.   
  
Первая неделя декабря была тяжелой, но Стайлз справился. Он едва помнил, что делал на День Благодарения. Он брал дополнительные смены на работе и старался больше времени проводить с друзьями. Те спросили у него, что произошло, и Стайлз рассказал им правду, но они тоже не могли ничего понять. Он помог отцу навести порядок в доме и развесить рождественские шторы, которые сшила его мама перед самой смертью. Каждый взгляд на них все так же отдавался болью, но он не мог встречать Рождество без них. Мама умерла 26 декабря, продержавшись достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть, как ее сын открывал подарки последний раз. Стайлз иногда жалел, что его последнее воспоминание о маме – празднование Рождества в больнице, но и забывать этого он не хотел.  
  
Стайлз убивал время на игру в Покемонов и уборку своей комнаты. Это работало до тех пор, пока он не нашел статью из газеты месячной давности. Ту, которая рассказывала о выставке. И тогда Стайлз осел на пол, обняв свои ноги и прижав их к груди. Он не плакал. Он больше не плакал. Но он чувствовал, как слезы забивались в горле и щипали на внутренней стороне глаз. Он задумался, а не был ли он обречен по жизни влюбляться в тех людей, которые не проявляли к нему ни малейшего интереса. Хотя это никак не вязалось с поцелуем. Стайлз хотел понять, чтобы иметь возможность со всем этим справиться, но он ни при каких условиях не пойдет к Дереку, чтобы вновь прокатиться на американских горках эмоционального замешательства. Стайлз просто хотел быть в состоянии отпустить его. Если он смог прожить свою жизнь вплоть до этого лета, не встречая Дерека, то он вполне сможет прожить оставшуюся часть, избегая его.   
  
Стайлз отправил сообщение Скотту, и он, на самом деле, готов был вручить ему награду за самого лучшего «лучшего друга», потому что тот пришел всего лишь через полчаса. Стайлз готов был просто завалить его всеми возможными наградами, потому что тот ни разу не упомянул Эллисон. Они просто играли в видео игры, полностью игнорируя несчастное состояние Стайлза и то, что Скотт, скорее всего, серьезно о нем беспокоился. Стайлзу очень повезло со Скоттом. Он знал это. Даже при том, что Скотт обладал таким же большим словарным запасом, как задние карманы на его штанах. Скотт не носил штаны с задними карманами.   
  
За неделю до Рождества Стайлз начал потихоньку приходить в себя. Только если потихоньку. Но потом он вновь встретился с Дереком. Потому что, конечно же, Дерек зашел, чтобы снова разрушить стайлзову жизнь. Как раз тогда, когда она начала налаживаться. Стайлз очень хотел ненавидеть его, но не мог. Когда Дерек вошел в дверь кофейни ровно в пять-сорок-пять, предательское сердце совершило сальто в груди. Стайлз знал, что Дерек знал, что он будет здесь в это время. Это стопроцентно была не случайность. Айзека стоило убить за то, что тот разболтал, когда Стайлз должен был работать в утренние смены. Публично обезглавить. Кастрировать на сцене. Закидать до смерти тухлыми помидорами.  
  
– Пожалуйста, просто уйди, – прошептал Стайлз. Он не был уверен, находился ли Дерек достаточно близко, чтобы услышать, но сказал это все равно.  
  
– Стайлз, – на этот раз прозвучало как мольба.  
  
– Нет, не смей использовать этот голос, Дерек, – он старался казаться уверенным и сильным. Как будто не рассыпался внутри на кусочки. Выходило не особо хорошо. – Ты же все знаешь. Я рассказал тебе о своих чувствах. А ты просто… ты просто заставил меня еще больше запутаться, отталкивая и притягивая вновь только для того, чтобы в следующий раз оттолкнуть еще сильнее. Я не позволю тебе сделать это снова.  
  
Дерек стоял, засунув руки в карманы, и смотрел на него, слушал его. Стайлз видел, как дергался кадык Дерека, когда тот сглатывал. Его лицо выглядело открытым и на удивление уязвимым. Стайлз боялся того, что произойдет. Казалось, что Дерек тоже боялся.  
  
Они смотрели друг на друга долгое время. Стайлз не знал, насколько долгое, но это, определенно, были минуты, а не секунды. А минуты обычно тянулись долго, когда не проводились в интернете.  
  
– Я хочу быть с тобой, – внезапно выдал Дерек, и Стайлз был уверен, что ему послышалось. – Но я не могу.  
  
Все как всегда. Стайлз знал, что происходит, потому что Дерек вновь включил свой долбанутый режим поведения.   
  
– Проваливай, – рявкнул Стайлз. Не имело значения, что его сердце жаждало вновь услышать то первое предложение. Он был сыт по горло.   
  
– Прошу, просто дай мне объяснить.  
  
Стайлз, возможно, продолжал бы играть в игру под названием «я хочу, чтобы ты ушел», если бы не взглянул в глаза Дерека. Испуганные глаза. Стайлз сдался.   
  
– Я хочу быть с тобой, – повторил Дерек, и Стайлзу хотелось плакать, потому что было больно. – Но я не могу. Я умираю, Стайлз.  
  
И Стайлз будто бы оказался в самом эпицентре землетрясения, наблюдая, как мир вокруг рушится. А затем остался только он и глубокая дыра в груди там, где должны быть чувства. Остался только холод.  
  
– У меня опухоль головного мозга, – голос Дерека был едва слышен, но он надломился на последних словах, и Стайлз удивился, говорил ли Дерек кому-нибудь это прежде. – Она растет медленно, но я не могу, Стайлз. Я не могу быть с тобой, когда я умираю.   
  
Стайлз не знал, откуда все пришло, но он просто закричал. Это было подло, и он кричал, чтобы Дерек проваливал, чтобы Дерек оставил его одного, что Стайлз ненавидел его, и это прозвучало так, будто бы действительно было правдой. А когда Дерек даже не сдвинулся с места, Стайлз начал кидаться в него всем, что попадалось под руку. Это подействовало.   
  
Оставшись в одиночестве, Стайлз осел на пол. Он просто не мог позволить еще одному человеку поступить с ним подобным образом, пройти через все это. Дереку не разрешали влюблять в себя Стайлза, а затем говорить, что он скоро умрет.  
  
_Ему. Не. Разрешали._  
  
Он позвонил начальнику и не объяснил ничего, кроме того, что он не может больше сегодня работать. Обычно мистер Бэрри являлся одним из тех людей, которые считали, что минимальная удовлетворительная причина не выхода на работу – это госпитализация, но вот, что странно: тот сказал, что пришлет кого-нибудь так быстро, как только сможет, хотя, возможно, на него так подействовала заметная дрожь в голосе Стайлза.  
  
Айзек ворвался в двери уже через тридцать минут, но Стайлзу это показалось вечностью поверхностного дыхания и путаницы в голове. Он ничего не объяснил, просто пошел домой, оставив джип на стоянке возле кофейни. Он жил не так уж далеко. В паре миль. Стайлзу хотелось вмазать Дереку по лицу. Хотелось причинить ему боль за мысли, что это нормально – позволять Стайлзу возвращаться снова и снова, а затем сказать, что он угаснет так же медленно, как его мама. Он не мог допустить мысли, что Дерек будет лежать на больничной койке, где все будет слишком белым, и сжимать его руку, прежде чем уйти навсегда. И Стайлз вновь окажется один. Так же как и тогда, когда умерла его мама. И он останется с ополовиненным сердцем, потому что вторая половина навсегда останется с ними. Стайлз не был уверен, что сможет жить с половиной сердца.  
  
Он не хотел больше любить Дерека. Он просто хотел выключить все чувства.  
  
Должно быть, Айзек позвонил Скотту, потому что тот был уже на месте, когда Стайлз дошел до дома. Он действительно заслуживал награду за звание лучшего друга. Скотт ничего не говорил, он просто слушал Стайлза. Он даже не засмеялся, когда Стайлз объяснил, как по-детски он влюбился в Дерека, и что где-то по пути это переросло в нечто серьезное. Когда Стайлз рассказал про тот поцелуй в постели и про следующее утро, он заметил, как руки Скотта сжались в кулак. А затем, когда слова «опухоль мозга» покинули рот Стайлза, Скотт крепко прижал его к себе. Он обнимал его так лишь однажды. Это было тогда, когда Стайлз точно так же ревел не переставая. Когда умерла мама, он часто приходил к Скотту, или Скотт приходил к нему, и они не говорили ни единого слова, просто сидели точно так же и плакали. Потому что когда плакал Стайлз, Скотт делал то же самое. Так работала их дружба.   
  
Стайлз задался вопросом, не потому ли слезы причиняли такую боль, что он не проливал их уже очень много лет, или так было потому, что его сердце всеми силами пыталось не разбиться в дребезги.  
  
Той ночью они вместе свернулись калачиком на постели Стайлза. Сейчас там было намного меньше места, чем тогда, когда они делали подобное в последний раз, но это по-прежнему имело для Стайлза больше значения, чем что-либо другое. Скотт даже выключил свой телефон. Не то чтобы Стайлз не знал, что он важнее Эллисон, если хорошенько вдуматься, но видеть это оказалось очень приятно.   
  
Скотт никогда не говорил, что все будет в порядке, потому что не знал, а будет ли. Стайлз не знал тем более.   
  


***

  
  
На следующее утро Скотт поговорил с отцом Стайлза, и тот остался дома, как бы Стайлз не уговаривал его этого не делать. Отец не говорил особо много, но его взгляд заменял все те слова, которые он мог произнести.   
  
Тем вечером Стайлз получил от Дерека сообщение.  
  
_**Скотт все рассказал. Мне жаль.**_    
  
У Стайлза не было необходимости спрашивать, почему Скотт разговаривал с Дереком, и что он ему сказал, потому что все это читалось между строк. Дерек узнал о маме Стайлза и, наконец, все понял. В конце концов, тот тоже потерял семью.  
  
Стайлз долгое время смотрел на текст, печатал и удалял ответы примерно час, прежде чем сдаться. Он отправил лишь:  
  
_**Ты не виноват,**_  – но думал иначе.  
  
_**Я должен был рассказать тебе все с самого начала.**_  – Ответ пришел практически немедленно.  
  
Стайлз фыркнул сам себе и прищурился. Лицо припухло от высохших слез, и кожа немного побаливала.   
  
_**Да.**_    
  
Он свернулся в постели, прижав футболку Дерека к лицу, хоть и чувствовал себя при этом глупо. Она больше не пахла Дереком, только лишь Стайлзом, но сердце все еще продолжало болеть, и это странным образом утешало. До него все никак не могли дойти слова Дерека, хоть Стайлз и знал, что они означали. Дерек еще слишком молод, чтобы умереть. Слишком рано. Еще сложнее понять то, что Дерек тоже хотел быть со Стайлзом, но они не могли быть вместе, потому что Дерек не пробыл бы с ним долго. Как же это несправедливо, потому что с самого июня Стайлз не мог представить себя ни с кем, кроме Дерека. Он задумался, мог ли Дерек знать все уже тогда; не поэтому ли он отвергал все его идеи; пытался ли Дерек оттолкнуть его для их общего блага, но потом просто не смог устоять. Переполняло ли сердце Дерека, когда он смотрел на Стайлза, так же, как и у Стайлза, когда он смотрел на него. Возникало ли и у него такое ощущение, что он вот-вот разобьется на части.   
  
Стайлз так и уснул с футболкой Дерека возле лица и телефоном, крепко зажатым в руке. Он просто хотел быть уверенным, что не пропустит ни единого слова, что Дерек, возможно, захочет ему сказать. И в то же время ему хотелось сказать, чтобы Дерек съебался, наконец, из его жизни. Хотя для последнего уже было слишком поздно.   
  


***

  
  
Странно, что жизнь вокруг него, как и раньше, шла своим чередом, несмотря на то, что Стайлз, казалось, застрял на одном месте. Внезапно наступил последний день, когда еще возможно отправить свои документы в колледж, а он еще даже не написал сопроводительное письмо. Пустой вордовский документ смотрел на него с экрана компьютера, пальцы парили над клавиатурой, готовые в любой момент начать печатать, но его голова была пуста. Пуста от идей и одновременно полна хаоса.  
  
Он погуглил о том, как писать сопроводительное письмо и бесцельно кликал на ссылки, лишь коротко читая содержание. Большинство из них говорили о том, что он и так уже знал: сопроводительное письмо – важный, даже решающий фактор, позволяющий поставить свои личные качества выше оценок.   
  
Он мог думать только лишь о Дереке, и это явно не делало его самым потрясающим и желанным студентом во вселенной. Он знал, что сестра Лидии написала письмо о бездомном, мимо которого она проходила каждое утро перед работой, и оно привело ее в Брауновский университет.   
  
Затем Стайлз наткнулся на ссылку, в которой рассказывалось, что кто-то написал сопроводительное письмо о мухе. Он постучал пальцами по столу, пытаясь заставить мозг вновь заработать, но, казалось, там не было места ни для чего, кроме мыслей о Дереке.   
  
Именно тогда Стайлз решил написать сопроводительное письмо о потере кого-то, кого ты любил, и о любви к кому-то, кого ты мог потерять, даже несмотря на то, какой болью отдавалось каждое слово.   
  


***

  
  
Стайлз сидел на диване и смотрел на елку, чувствуя, будто Рождество потеряло для него всякое значение. Его отец любил всякие разноцветные мигающие гирлянды. Стайлз ненавидел их, но в этом году у него не было сил бороться за достойное украшение рождественской елки. Он наблюдал, как огоньки сменялись с красного на фиолетовый и синий, и ждал, пока папа домоет посуду, и они начнут открывать подарки. Возле стены стояла огромная коробка, и Стайлз знал, что она предназначалась ему, потому что была не от него, но не мог понять, что в ней находилось. Может быть, там лежала доска для заметок, которую Стайлз хотел в одиннадцать лет и которой у него никогда не было. Если бы отец только сейчас догадался ее купить, Стайлз бы совершенно не удивился.   
  
Последние несколько дней он с одержимостью расспрашивал маму Скотта об опухоли головного мозга. Она рассказала все на эту тему, и, судя по ее словам, если Дерек утверждал, что умирает, значит так оно, скорее всего, и было. Это не те слова, что Стайлз хотел услышать, но он в любом случае принял их во внимание. А еще он оказался достаточно глуп, чтобы прочитать все, связанное с опухолью мозга, что он нашел в Гугле. В основном везде говорилось, что все опухоли разные, и у каждого человека они проявляются по-разному. Он читал про изменение личности и слепоту. Он читал про потерю памяти и проблемы с координацией. Теперь он понял, почему Дерек временами выглядел таким растерянным и почему у него иногда тряслись пальцы. И он понял, почему Дерека не особо заботило влияние тройного эспрессо на его желудок, потому что хуже этого уже ничего быть не могло.   
  
Он почувствовал тяжелую руку отца на своем плече и поднял взгляд. Потребовалась минута, чтобы понять, что он расплакался, даже не заметив этого. В последнее время Стайлз часто так делал. Он избегал Дерека и его сообщений. В основном он удалял их, даже не прочитав, потому что просто не мог. Стайлз не хотел, чтобы у него остались какие-либо воспоминания, когда Дерека не станет. Вчера он удалил все фотографии, загруженные с Гугла месяц назад. Спустя два часа он поймал себя на том, что разыскивал их по всему телефону. Тогда Стайлз понял, что именно это его ждет, когда Дерека не станет. Он будет постоянно искать кого-то, кого даже нет на этом свете, и каждый раз от осознания его мир будет рушиться. Самое ужасное, что как бы он не пытался возненавидеть Дерека, он просто не мог этого сделать. Вот нисколечко.  
  
– Готов открыть подарки? – спросил отец, и даже при том, что черты его лица оставались строгими, как всегда, его глаза светились добротой.   
  
Стайлз только лишь кивнул и вытер слезы тыльной стороной ладони. Это Рождество. По идее, он должен быть счастлив.  
  
Папа вел себя странно. Он притворялся, что огромной коробки не было в помине до тех пор, пока Стайлз не распаковал свои игры и сериалы, которые он хотел еще с прошлого Рождества. Папа искренне радовался своим подаркам, но улыбка исчезла с его лица, когда единственной не распакованной осталась та самая коробка.  
  
– Ну что, вперед, – сказал он, и Стайлзу пришлось убрать с колен все свои распакованные подарки, чтобы сделать несколько шагов к чудовищных размеров штуке, прислоненной к стене. Стайлз даже не был уверен, что ему для этой доски хватит места на стене. Папа, должно быть, был пьян, когда купил ее. Хотя нынче он пил редко.   
  
Только распаковав подарок, Стайлз понял, почему отец вел себя так странно. Это была не доска. И подарок был совсем не от папы. Он знал это, даже не повернув его к себе лицом, потому что маленькая надпись на обороте гласила:  
  
_«Это моя лучшая работа»._    
  
Папа Стайлза поднялся с кресла и обнял его одной рукой, пока они вместе поворачивали подарок. Стайлз будто в зеркало посмотрел. Эта работа не выглядела так, как те с выставки. На ней изображалось лишь лицо Стайлза, и складывалось такое ощущение, что он разговаривал с кем-то за пределами рисунка. Он смеялся и выглядел глупо. И судя по усилившейся хватке на его плече, он не единственный боролся со слезами. Потому что теперь Стайлз знал, что Дерек любил его уже тогда. Он вспомнил укол боли, когда услышал слова Дерека, что та работа с обнаженным Стайлзом не была его лучшей. А эта – лучшая. И она даже не изображала голое тело. Только лицо. И Стайлз на ней выглядел, как счастливейший парень на планете. Потому что тот Стайлз на рисунке еще не знал того, что знал теперь: что бы ни случилось, и что бы он ни чувствовал, кто-то там сверху установил для них с Дереком свои сроки.   
  
Даже при том, что ему хотелось разрыдаться, рисунок не оказывал на него такого влияния, как он ожидал, и это было странно. Ему не хотелось рассыпаться в груду отчаяния и соплей. Просто в один миг он четко вспомнил слова миссис МакКолл, что какой бы ни оказалась опухоль,  _всегда оставалась надежда_.  
  
И папа, скорее всего, все знал, потому что Дерек, должно быть, отдал ему рисунок, когда Стайлз работал. Он посмотрел на сына так, как никогда еще не смотрел, и в этом взгляде явственно читались понимание и сочувствие. Его папа уже знал, что такое потерять близкого человека, и это подействовало на Стайлза не хуже пощечины.  
  
– Мне нужно идти, – сообщил он, а отец просто кивнул. Тот даже не заикнулся о том, что это, вообще-то, Рождество, и нужно проводить его с семьей. А затем он поцеловал Стайлза в лоб. Он не делал этого с тех самых пор, когда Стайлзу было пять.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Give me life, give me death  
Or your biggest regrets,  
I want everything.  
Show me your fears, show me your scars,  
I’ll take whatever is left of your heart.  
Give me heaven, give me hell  
All the dreams you try to sell,  
I want your fears, your hopes,  
The whole kaleidoscope  
With you, with you  
Kaleidoscope – The Script**   
_

  
  
  
Стайлз поехал к Дереку, хоть и не был уверен, что тот сейчас находился дома. Зато у него появилась надежда – новое чувство, с которым он готов был идти дальше. Припарковавшись на своем обычном месте, на не-дай-бог-поцарапаю расстоянии от Камаро, он увидел тусклый голубоватый свет сквозь окно в гостиной. Дерек определенно смотрел телевизор, и Стайлз почувствовал некоторое облегчение, поскольку никто не смотрит телевизор, принимая гостей на Рождество.   
  
Не успел Стайлз подняться на крыльцо, как дверь тут же открылась. Лицо Дерека выглядело усталым, но он смотрел на Стайлза абсолютно ясными глазами, как будто пытался понять, для чего тот приехал.   
  
Стайлз остановился прямо перед ним и уставился пристальным взглядом. Дерек уставился в ответ, ожидая, когда тот что-нибудь скажет.   
  
– Ты не имел права влюбить меня в себя, а затем решить, что ты не хочешь отвечать за последствия, – наконец произнес Стайлз, и Дерек на это улыбнулся.  _Он улыбнулся_. Стайлз никогда еще не видел его улыбку. Это зрелище разрывало душу и заставляло сердце плавиться. Передние зубы Дерека были немного крупнее, чем остальные, отчего он выглядел не таким устрашающим, как обычно, и сразу же молодел на несколько лет. Стайлзу захотелось сделать так, чтобы он улыбался всегда. – Еще возможно что-нибудь сделать? – Стайлз все так же стоял снаружи. Ему казалось, что если он сейчас войдет, то никогда уже не сможет выйти. Лицо Дерека тут же изменилось, но на этот раз на нем не было обычной стайлзо-хмурости, и от этого становилось немного легче.  
  
Дерек колебался очень долгое время, прежде чем опустить взгляд на свои босые ноги.  
– Еще не поздно для операции.   
  
Сердце Стайлза среагировало немедленно, но он знал, что Дерек хотел сказать что-то еще. Определенно, тут было что-то еще, ведь иначе Дерек не сказал бы ему, что умирает.   
  
– Но? – поторопил его Стайлз.   
  
– Но существует риск, что я после этого не смогу больше рисовать. У меня все еще есть в запасе несколько месяцев, чтобы решить, но я не вижу в этом никакого смысла, если я не смогу выражать себя.   
  
Стайлз предположил, что под «этим» Дерек имел в виду жизнь. Странно было говорить об этом так же, как люди обычно обсуждали, что им съесть на обед. Однако сердце все так же колотилось, будто бы он сюда бежал, а не ехал на машине. В груди нарастало какое-то странное чувство, и теперь он уже не мог перестать думать о надежде. Оставались еще возможности. Еще не все кончено. Дерек мог передумать.   
  
– Думаю, что это самая длинная речь, что ты мне сказал, не прибегая к оскорблениям, – улыбнулся Стайлз. Он немного боялся говорить все то, что хотел сказать. Он заглянул через плечо Дерека, и на этот раз дом действительно выглядел теплым и уютным.   
  
– Какой же ты дурак, – сказал Дерек, но за этими словами не чувствовалось ничего, кроме нежности.   
  
– Так-то лучше, – усмехнулся Стайлз, и Дерек вновь улыбнулся. Все самые тяжелые мысли на мгновение испарились. Стайлзу показалось, что он вот-вот задохнется, когда понял, что Дерек улыбнулся уже дважды за какие-то несколько минут. Это вдвое больше, чем он улыбался Стайлзу раньше. Он бы не удивился, если бы это было больше, чем Дерек улыбался за всю свою жизнь. – Можно мне войти? – наконец спросил он. Стайлз не был уверен, что это хорошая идея, но он не хотел возвращаться к отцу в тот дом, в котором он проревел так много дней. К тому же  _здесь был Дерек_.  
  
– Да, – Дерек отступил в сторону, давая возможность Стайлзу пройти. – Ты останешься?   
  
Стайлз подумал, что в этом вопросе читалось нечто большее, нежели просто желание выяснить, останется ли он на ночь. Дерек хотел знать, будет ли Стайлз рядом с ним. До конца.   
  
– Если ты этого хочешь, – ответил он, внезапно чувствуя себя уязвимым и напуганным, проходя в дом мимо Дерека. Тот немного дрожащими руками притянул его к себе, и Стайлз почувствовал кивок возле своей щеки. Щетина обожгла кожу, но это было так прекрасно.   
  
– Да, – после долгого молчания шепнул Дерек, пока Стайлз жадно вдыхал запах его футболки. – Да, я хочу, чтобы ты остался.   
  
Следующий за этим поцелуй больше походил на тот, который Стайлз представлял себе в первый раз – жадный и грубый. Как будто они пытались забыть обо всем на свете.   
  
– Тебе стоит позвонить отцу, – успокаивая дыхание, произнес Дерек, и на мгновение отодвинулся от Стайлза буквально на дюйм, прежде чем вновь коснуться губами его щеки.  
  
Стайлзу совсем не хотелось говорить о своем отце прямо сейчас, когда он целовался с Дереком в прихожей и у него уже почти встал, но он понимал, что тот прав. Было бы еще более неловко, если бы через несколько часов отец заявился с мигалками, желая увезти Стайлза домой. Особенно, если бы они с Дереком были раздеты желательно в постели. С его отца сталось бы приехать на полицейской машине. Когда он засунул руку в карман, пытаясь найти свой телефон, на пол упала куча презервативов. Стайлз уставился на них, Дерек уставился так же, и, господи боже, эти презервативы покупал не Стайлз. Он убьет своего отца.   
  
– Я… эм, думаю, что он не против, – заметил Стайлз и отвернул лицо, чтобы скрыть румянец. Он все так же пялился на разноцветные упаковки, что валялись по всему половику.   
  
Дерек издал звук, подозрительно смахивающий на хихиканье, и Стайлз впился в него злым взглядом.   
  
– Может быть, тебе в любом случае стоило бы ему позвонить.  
  
Дерек закрыл входную дверь и исчез в доме, пока Стайлз звонил своему отцу. Возможно, это трудно было назвать именно разговором. Стайлз просто сказал, что не придет ночевать, а отец очень неловким голосом сообщил, чтобы тот проверил карманы. Затем Стайлз что-то зло пробубнил, сказав, что еще никогда в жизни не был настолько смущен, на что получил ответ, что если у него с этим какие-то проблемы, то он может спать и дома. Внезапно, куча красочных презервативов на половике Дерека уже не казалась чем-то плохим. Могло быть и хуже. Папа мог бы дать ему брошюру с информацией о том, как быть геем (потому что Стайлз не был уверен, что его отец различал такие понятия, как «гей» и «бисексуал») или нацепить на свою форму радужный значок с надписью: «гордый отец». Нет, презервативы, определенно, не так уж плохо. К тому же они могли бы пригодиться.  
  
Сбросив вызов, Стайлз еще некоторое время стоял в прихожей. Он смотрел на закрытую входную дверь и на секунду задумался о том, чтобы уйти. Его немного пугала мысль, что все могло закончиться совсем не так, как в сказке. В животе образовалась огромная глыба, и он почувствовал тошноту, но, несколько раз глубоко вздохнув, он все же решился поискать Дерека. Тот нашелся в спальне, и тошнота вновь вернулась, но на этот раз совсем по другой причине. Стайлз никогда еще не делал ничего сексуального с кем-либо, если, конечно, не считать дрочку под порно. Стайлз был уверен, что это не считалось.  
  
Он помялся в дверях, раскачиваясь взад-вперед на пороге. Дерек снял футболку, повернувшись спиной к нему и, скорее всего, даже не подозревая о присутствии Стайлза. Тот явно не готовился к сексу (ну, вообще-то, Стайлз не знал, существовали ли для этого какие-то специальные секретные коды, и был ли это один из них, но он так точно не думал), но ладони Стайлза по-прежнему оставались горячими и немного потными.   
  
Он все так же пытался вытереть руки о штаны, когда Дерек обернулся и заметил его, тут же вскинув брови. Стайлз нервно теребил швы на карманах и старался смотреть куда угодно, только не на пресс Дерека. Он никак не ожидал, что такое когда-нибудь случится.  
  
– Знаешь, я еще никогда не… ну знаешь, вот так, – он вспыхнул и отвернулся, потому что так было намного легче, чем произнести слово «девственник».   
  
– Да, я знаю, – в голосе Дерека не было ни капли снисходительности. Не то чтобы Стайлз знал, почему она там должна была быть, но все же. От этого становилось немного лучше.  
  
– Знаешь? – удивился Стайлз.   
  
– Да, не так уж трудно догадаться.   
  
– Ох, ладно, – Стайлз не был уверен, как ему стоило отреагировать: оскорбиться или нет. Он выбрал второй вариант.   
  
– Мы будем просто спать, – уверил Дерек, и Стайлз уже не мог прекратить жевать внутреннюю поверхность щеки.   
  
– Вообще-то, именно это у меня получается просто потрясающе.  
  
Дерек вновь улыбнулся. На этот раз у Стайлза, казалось, расплавились все внутренности. Дерек даже выглядел немного застенчивым, когда улыбался. В любом случае это было намного лучше, чем его обычный смертоносный вид. Когда Стайлз начал расстегивать свою толстовку, Дерек внезапно оказался рядом, помогая. Впервые с того времени, когда Стайлз был ребенком, его раздевал кто-то другой. Дерек снимал одну вещь за другой, и это было так интимно, что Стайлз покраснел всем телом, хотя Дерек уже видел его голым, причем не единожды.   
  
Стягивая толстовку с плеч Стайлза, руки Дерека задержались на его шее. Стайлз закрыл глаза, потому что, когда не смотришь, все ощущения в разы сильнее. Он задрожал, почувствовав, как кончики пальцев прошлись по его бокам, когда Дерек задрал вверх края рубашки, а затем снял ее через голову. Потом Дерек огладил кожу на шее, нежно и совсем не пугающе, и Стайлз откинул голову, окончательно сдавшись. Кожа покрылась мурашками, когда руки Дерека огладили живот, медленно кружа вокруг впадинки пупка, и спустились вниз, чтобы расстегнуть джинсы. Прежде чем снять их, Дерек упал на колени и заставил Стайлза поочередно поднять ноги, чтобы стянуть носки. Стайлз ухватился за плечи Дерека, чуть не потеряв равновесие, когда выбирался из джинсов. Он опустил взгляд и не смог сдержать тихий стон, потому что именно в этот момент Дерек потерся щетинистой щекой о его бедро.  
  
– Ты будешь раздевать меня так каждый раз, когда мы просто соберемся спать? – спросил он, а Дерек на это ухмыльнулся, прежде чем встать и коснуться его губ своими.   
  
– Может быть, – за ответом вновь последовал поцелуй, – если ты не возражаешь.   
  
– Нет, – выдохнул Стайлз. Если судить по ситуации в его нижнем белье, он определенно не возражал.  
  
Он лег на свою сторону кровати – да, Стайлз уже решил, какая сторона будет его, хотя знать не знал, на какой стороне обычно спал Дерек, – наблюдая, как Хейл стягивал с себя джинсы. Его немного покоробило, что того произошедшее ранее явно задело не так сильно, как самого Стайлза, но, видимо, в этом и заключалась их семилетняя разница в возрасте.  
  
– Давай еще немного поцелуемся, – предложил он, когда Дерек забрался под одеяло, и его почти что голое тело находилось так близко к Стайлзу. Не дав Дереку ни единого шанса что-либо возразить, он приподнялся на локтях и подался вперед, ударившись носом о нос Дерека, прежде чем повернуть голову в более удобное положение. Дерек резко выдохнул через нос и сам поцеловал Стайлза, расположив свои руки по обе стороны от его тела. Стайлз подумал, что мог бы прожить всю свою жизнь, просто вот так целуясь.   
  
Дерек чуть оттянул зубами нижнюю губу Стайлза, и тот вцепился в его волосы, издав какой-то неприличный звук. Когда Дерек отстранился, дав им обоим возможность перевести дыхание, ситуация в белье Стайлза стала еще хуже, чем была в начале. Ситуация в белье Дерека была ничем не лучше, и Стайлз нашел это невероятно приятным, хотя тот не заходил дальше, и это немного радовало. Положа руку на сердце, Стайлз был уверен, что просто запрыгнет на первый проходящий секс-поезд, но сейчас, когда его дожидался один определенный поезд, ему хотелось остаться на станции немного подольше. Казалось, Дерек был не против, судя по тому, как он уткнулся носом чуть ниже стайлзова уха, прежде чем прижаться к нему под одеялом. Стайлз определенно не возражал побыть маленькой ложкой, ощущая странное чувство безопасности, когда Дерек переплел его пальцы со своими.   
  
Стайлз вздохнул, почувствовав касание губ Дерека к тыльной стороне его шеи, и прильнул ближе, когда хватка Дерека на мгновение усилилась. Мысли в голове водили хороводы, и он совсем не мог понять, откуда взять кислород, учитывая его стояк. Казалось, Стайлз только вчера узнал, что тоже нужен Дереку, и это был бы самый счастливый день в его жизни, если бы в тот же момент он не узнал, что где-то в мозгу Дерека притаилась опухоль. Ему просто нужно было заставить Дерека передумать, помочь ему понять, что существует еще много способов, чтобы выразить себя.   
  
– Стайлз, – голос Дерека звучал немного сурово, – прекрати думать, и давай спать.  
  
На какой-то момент Стайлзу захотелось поспорить, потому что, ну серьезно, каким образом ему сейчас удастся заснуть? Но затем Дерек начал потихоньку поглаживать кругами его живот, и Стайлз не нашел в себе силы попросить, чтобы тот остановился. Казалось, что все самые страшные мысли испарились в мгновение ока. Так что он просто кивнул и прижался поближе.   
  
Стайлз проснулся все так же прижатым к Дереку. Тот был таким теплым и уютным. Дерек машинально усилил свою хватку, когда Стайлз пошевелился, чтобы устроиться поудобнее. Внутренности превратились в горячее месиво, когда Дерек что-то неразборчиво пробормотал в его ухо, и Стайлз чуть скривился, потому что ему очень нужно было в туалет.   
  
– Еще слишком рано, – пробубнил Дерек ему в шею, когда Стайлз вновь поежился.   
  
– Мне нужно отлить, – хотелось вырвать свой мочевой пузырь за то, что тот так не вовремя дал о себе знать.  
  
– Поторопись, – хватка ослабла, и Стайлз спешно выбрался из постели, направившись по холодному полу прямиком в ванную. Теплая напольная плитка вызвала у Стайлза желание поблагодарить того человека, который изобрел подогрев пола. А еще хотелось поблагодарить Дерека, что тот грел не хуже печки, а иначе Стайлз остался бы тут на весь день. Он быстренько сбегал на кухню, чтобы узнать время и немного смочить горло водой из-под крана. Еще даже шести утра не было, что радовало, потому что Стайлз хотел провести в постели Дерека так много времени, как это только возможно.  
  
Когда он вернулся в спальню, Дерек разлепил один глаз и приглашающе приподнял одеяло. Под ним было настолько тепло, что Стайлз не смог сдержать вздоха, когда Дерек укрыл их обоих.   
  
– Нам нужно еще поспать, – пробормотал Дерек, хотя его губы уже вовсю исследовали шею Стайлза.   
  
– Да, определенно, – согласился тот, хотя согласен не был, потому что ему слишком нравилось чувствовать рот Дерека на себе.   
  
– Но не сейчас, – исправился Дерек, и Стайлзу стало наплевать на сон, когда его опрокинули на спину и поцеловали так, будто Дерек и не спал вовсе еще несколько минут назад. – Обязательно скажи, если тебе что-то не понравится, – последовало предупреждение, и Стайлз понятия не имел, о чем шла речь, пока рука не огладила внутреннюю сторону его бедра. Стайлзу удалось лишь судорожно кивнуть, прежде чем закрыть глаза и позволить Дереку поцеловать его вновь.   
  
Чужие руки действовали уверенно и со знанием дела, и Дерек заставлял Стайлза дрожать, только лишь прослеживая контуры его члена через ткань белья. Стайлз вскидывал бедра, хоть и старался удержать их на месте, и плевать он хотел на то, что Дерек оставлял ему засосы на шее, потому что это было так хорошо.   
  
Он чуть покрутился, не зная, куда деть руки, но Дерек слегка отстранился, выручив и положив руки туда, куда ему хотелось. Стайлз был ему за это благодарен, поскольку его мозг окончательно прекратил функционировать, когда Дерек начал с нажимом гладить его через белье. Он окончательно потерял надежду хоть как-то контролировать свои бедра и лишь охотно раскинул ноги шире, почувствовав, что Дерек попытался развести их коленями. С губ сорвался стон, и тело подбросило вверх, когда Дерек в первый раз толкнулся в него пахом. Стайлз старался отсрочить этот момент, действительно старался, но в его защиту можно сказать, что он имел нулевой опыт в чем-либо, хоть отдаленно напоминающем секс. К тому моменту, как Дерек толкнулся в него пахом в третий раз, пальцы на ногах Стайлза болезненно поджались, и он кончил в собственные трусы, содрогаясь и цепляясь за Дерека.   
  
Румянец затопил щеки, и Стайлз осторожно приоткрыл один глаз, однако тут же его закрыл, мельком увидев глупую улыбку на лице Дерека.  
– Прости, – шепнул он, закрыв лицо руками, – я вправду планировал продержаться подольше.  
  
Дереку не составило большого труда отнять его руки от лица, учитывая преимущество в пятьдесят фунтов, и это как минимум. Да и сопротивление казалось бесполезным, когда Дерек поцеловал его так, будто бы Стайлз не разрушил все буквально только что.   
  
– Стайлз, – тихо позвал Дерек, и то, как он провел губами по линии его челюсти, заставило Стайлза вздрогнуть.   
  
– Я оглох, – тот все так же отказывался открывать глаза. Когда Дерек опалил его ухо горячим дыханием, вновь позвав по имени, это стало намного труднее. – Что? – наконец выдохнул Стайлз.   
  
– Это нормально.   
  
– Ты честно считаешь, что это нормально, или просто так сболтнул? – поинтересовался Стайлз, стараясь игнорировать довольную физиономию напротив него.   
  
Дерек просто снова поцеловал его, и Стайлзу не хотелось этого признавать, но он расплавился. Окончательно.  
  
Он все еще чувствовал смущение и некий дискомфорт (особенно в районе трусов), когда Дерек повернул его набок и прижался сзади большой ложкой. Стайлз не был полностью уверен, должен ли он испытывать такое удовольствие от того, что Дерек с легкостью крутил и вертел им так, как ему вздумается. Вероятно, это должно было причинять ему больше беспокойства, чем было на самом деле. Поначалу казалось, что ему стоило вернуть услугу, поэтому сосредоточиться на сне было неимоверно сложно, но Дерека, видимо, это не особо интересовало, поскольку он уткнулся Стайлзу в шею, будто бы вот-вот снова уснет. Несмотря на стояк.   
  
Каким-то образом Стайлзу все же удалось уснуть, а когда он проснулся, в окно уже вовсю светило солнце. Стайлз перекатился на спину и понял, что он в постели совершенно один. Это немного огорчало, потому что он с превеликим удовольствием попробовал бы побить свой односекундный рекорд прошлой ночи. Скривившись от ужасного ощущения в трусах, он встал с кровати и сменил белье на спортивные штаны, что он нашел в верхнем ящике комода. Возможно, Дерек будет не в восторге от того, что Стайлз рылся в его вещах и нацепил его одежду, но, по мнению самого Стайлза, лучше уж попросить прощения, чем разрешения.   
  
Когда он зашел на кухню, все внутренности сковало холодом от ощущения самого худшего вида дежавю. Дерек сидел полностью одетым и читал книгу, точно так же, как в прошлый раз, когда Стайлз ночевал в его постели. Стайлз остановился, его сердце забилось с бешеной скоростью, и он почувствовал, что очень близок к обмороку. Но затем Дерек внезапно поднял взгляд, и Стайлз поверил в магию, потому что все изменилось буквально за секунды. Уголок губ Дерека пополз вверх, и сердечный ритм Стайлза существенно снизился. Из него вырвался полуистеричный смешок, прежде чем он успел себя остановить, на что Дерек вскинул бровь.   
  
– Ты меня немного напугал, – спрятав руки в карманах, сболтнул Стайлз. Он чувствовал себя глупо, потому что на этот раз все было совсем по-другому. Еще он чувствовал некоторую неловкость, стоя без рубашки, когда как Дерек со своим идеальным прессом был полностью одет. Он смотрел куда угодно, только не на Дерека, который встал со своего стула и пошел к тому месту, где стоял Стайлз. Вообще, не именно к тому месту, где стоял Стайлз, а скорее к кухонной стойке прямо рядом с ним. Дерек наполнил кофейную чашку и всунул ее в руку Стайлзу.   
  
– Я не хотел тебя будить.   
  
Поцелуя не последовало, но то, как большой палец Дерека мягко коснулся указательного пальца Стайлза, хватило, чтобы сердце совершило двойное сальто. Возможно, не стоило никому об этом рассказывать, если Стайлз не хотел, чтобы над ним смеялись всю оставшуюся жизнь.   
  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарив, Стайлз крепко сжал в руках чашку, пока ладони не начало жечь. Он сел напротив Дерека, но тот, казалось, вновь углубился в чтение. Это было так странно: хоть он и знал, что у Дерека были книги, он просто не думал, что тот являлся заядлым читателем.   
  
– Я тебя сильно отвлеку, если буду говорить, пока ты читаешь? – спросил он, после довольно-таки долгого молчания со стороны Дерека.   
  
– Да.   
  
Стайлз пил кофе в тишине. Честное слово, сейчас он молчал как никогда.   
– Итак, – медленно начал он, когда чашка, наконец, опустела. – Какие планы на сегодня?   
  
Дерек пожал плечами и положил в книгу ручку, чтобы запомнить страницу, прежде чем закрыть ее.  
– Ты останешься?  
  
Стайлз только хотел согласиться, но тут же вспомнил, что сегодня 26 декабря. Он взглянул на настенные часы, которые показывали почти полдень, а значит, ему уже давно следовало быть дома вместе с отцом. Они никогда не устраивали в этот день ничего особенного – даже едва разговаривали, – но Стайлз не мог позволить отцу провести в одиночестве тот день, когда умерла мама.   
  
– Нет, я не могу. – После его слов в глазах Дерека промелькнуло беспокойство. Возможно, он подумал, что Стайлз хотел сбежать. Какая-то частичка Стайлза действительно этого хотела, но он прекрасно понимал, что уже слишком поздно. – Мне нужно быть с папой. Сегодня… годовщина смерти моей мамы.  
  
Дерека будто ударили по лицу, но он быстро обрел контроль над лицевыми мышцами и почесал затылок. Даже если бы Стайлз не заметил изначально шокированное выражение, почесать затылок было для Дерека настолько нехарактерным жестом, что Стайлз в любом случае понял бы, что что-то не так.   
  
– Я не знал, что это сегодня, – голос Хейла звучал невероятно тихо.   
  
– Да, я же не говорил тебе, – пожал плечами Стайлз. Он не мог понять, откуда в комнате взялась такая напряженность. – Мне просто нужно провести время с отцом и все такое.   
  
Только когда Дерек вновь почесал затылок, Стайлзу удалось соединить все точки. Это было так странно. Где-то под пальцами Дерека находилось что-то, что медленно выедало его изнутри. Горло сдавило, слезы внезапно защипали в уголках глаз, и Стайлз совершенно не был к этому готов. Казалось, Дерек, подняв взгляд, понял все то, о чем тот думал.  
  
– Почему они не могут гарантировать, что ты после операции сможешь вновь рисовать? – осторожно спросил Стайлз. Он знал, что Дерек не хотел об этом говорить, это ясно давал понять хмурый взгляд, но Стайлзу необходимо было знать. Дерек вряд ли покажет ему какие-либо предписания врача, так что ему пришлось спрашивать самому.   
  
– Это операция на головном мозге, – напряженно сказал Дерек, как будто это могло все объяснить.   
  
– И? – поднажал Стайлз.   
  
– Это сложная операция, – Дерек, казалось, хотел сверкнуть злым взглядом, но он знал, что не стоило этого делать. – Они могут случайно что-нибудь повредить. У меня могут возникнуть серьезные проблемы с координацией, или пальцы постоянно будут трястись. Я не смогу рисовать так, как мне нужно.   
  
Стайлз закусил губу, когда Дерек сказал  _«нужно»_ , вместо  _«хочу»_.  
– Окей, – медленно кивнул он, – но они же не могут сказать наверняка, повредят они что-нибудь или нет, верно?   
  
– Конечно же, нет. Обычно все проходит нормально, – Дерек пожал плечами, будто бы для его ушей это был сущий пустяк. – Но они так же не могут дать гарантий, что подобного не произойдет.   
  
– Я ни при каких обстоятельствах не позволю тебе выбрать смерть, – голос Стайлза прозвучал более хрипло, чем он ожидал. Дерек немного изменился в лице, но взгляд не отвел.  
  
– Стайлз, тут и выбора особого нет. Искусство – это все, что у меня есть.   
  
– Еще у тебя есть я.   
  
Он знал, что Дерек был очень близок к своей обычной «Стайлз, тебе всего восемнадцать» отповеди, но затем тот просто кивнул, и его лицо немного смягчилось. Стайлз принял это за разрешение на попытки заставить Дерека изменить свое мнение. Может быть, именно этого тот хотел с самого начала: кого-то, кто заставил бы его передумать. Кого-то, как Стайлз, слишком упрямого, чтобы пустить все на самотек.   
  
Дерек накормил Стайлза завтраком и очень-очень долго целовал в прихожей, прежде чем отпустить домой. Вставив ключи в замок зажигания, но так и не заведя двигатель, Стайлз решил проверить телефон. Там был примерно хренолион сообщений от Скотта и Айзека. Сначала они спрашивали, где он. Потом интересовались, а не у Дерека ли он. А затем шла сотня или около того вопросов, что он делает у Дерека и когда собирается возвращаться домой. Что-то подсказывало ему, что папа им все рассказал. От самого папы не было ни единого сообщения, так что совесть Стайлза тут же почувствовала себя намного лучше.   
  
Повернув ключи в замке зажигания и подняв взгляд, Стайлз заметил Дерека, который все так же стоял в дверном проеме и наблюдал за ним. Он поднял руку, чувствуя себя немного по-идиотски, пока Дерек не сделал то же самое. Уже отъехав от дома, Стайлз увидел в зеркале заднего вида, как Дерек зашел внутрь и закрыл входную дверь, не совсем понимая, что он на самом деле чувствовал. Сначала это было тошнотворное беспокойство, но в следующий момент оно сменилось решимостью, а затем по телу разлилось тепло от понимания, что он и вправду тоже нравился Дереку.   
  


***

  
  
Когда Стайлз вошел в дверь своего дома, отец просматривал фотографии в одном из альбомов.  
  
– Прости, пап, – тихо извинился Стайлз и сел на стул рядом с отцом. Вместо того чтобы прочитать ожидаемую лекцию, папа обнял его одной рукой и притянул ближе, вновь целуя в лоб. Они провели весь вечер, рассматривая фотографии мамы Стайлза и делясь воспоминаниями. Это было намного труднее, чем обычно, ведь Стайлз знал, что в скором времени мог так же сидеть и разглядывать фотографии Дерека, но он сильно старался об этом не думать.   
  
– Значит, теперь он признает, что ты ему нравишься? – спросил папа, закрыв третий альбом, в то время как Стайлз набивал рот оставшимися со вчерашнего дня сладостями. Из-за всей этой ситуации с Дереком, вчера у него не было времени, чтобы съесть их все, так что он решил наверстать упущенное сегодня.   
  
– Да, – ответил он, не сумев сдержать расплывающуюся по лицу глупую улыбку.   
  
– Я по-прежнему считаю, что он слишком взрослый для тебя, – бормотал отец, но если он добровольно передал вчера Стайлзу тот рисунок, напихал полные карманы презервативов, а затем согласился, что Стайлз проведет ночь вне дома, то, вероятно, опасаться за жизнь Дерека причин не было.   
  
– У него все еще есть шанс на операцию, – не успев себя остановить, сболтнул Стайлз. А затем слова полились из него рекой, потому что ему нужно, даже необходимо было кому-то об этом рассказать. – Он сказал, что в запасе остается еще несколько месяцев, чтобы решить, хочет ли он проводить операцию, но он не хочет, потому что доктор считает, что существует риск того, что он не сможет больше рисовать. Я хочу переубедить его. И я это сделаю.   
  
– Сын, это решение Дерек должен принять для себя сам, – голос отца звучал настолько серьезно, что Стайлз просто уставился на него. – Поверь, я согласен с тобой в том, что он должен пройти через операцию, но это решение ему нужно принять самостоятельно.   
  
– Я не могу просто так взять и позволить ему умереть.   
  
– Я знаю, – папа взъерошил волосы и пододвинул тарелку со сладостями ближе к Стайлзу. – Выход обязательно найдется.   
  
– Да. – Даже если выход не найдется, Стайлзу придется сделать все возможное, чтобы найти его. Он потянулся к четвертому альбому и, раскрыв, положил его к себе на колени.   
  


***

  
  
Следующим вечером Стайлз поехал к Скотту. Он чувствовал, что пренебрегал другом слишком долго. К тому же Скотт вчера послал столько сообщений, сколько не слал за всю свою жизнь, и Стайлз посчитал, что стоило его как-нибудь вознаградить.   
  
Скотт прямо в дверном проеме осмотрел его с ног до головы, полностью проигнорировав желание Стайлза пройти внутрь.  
– Ну так что, ты теперь мужчина?  
  
– Боже мой, Скотт, – прошипел Стайлз. Он знал, что миссис МакКолл дома, и от этого становилось неловко. – Нет.  
  
– Нет? – эхом отозвался Скотт, и его крайне недоверчивый вид вызвал у Стайлза нервный смешок. О том, что он слишком быстро кончил прямо в трусы, не хотелось рассказывать никому, даже Скотту.   
  
Скотт сощурился, будто бы подозревая, что его друг мог быть с ним не совсем честен, так что Стайлз решил просто сдвинуть его со своего пути и самому отправиться в комнату. Немного удивило отсутствие Эллисон, но вместе с тем это принесло облегчение. Нет, она ему нравилась, даже очень, но сейчас Скотт нужен был ему как друг, а не как странный парень, который не возражал делать из Стайлза третье колесо, пока сам в той же комнате целовался со своей девушкой.   
  
Скотт пришел спустя несколько минут, но это время определенно стоило ожидания, потому что Стайлз разглядел в его руках закуски.   
  
– Рассказывай, – подстегнул его Скотт, когда они уже сидели на диване, яростно нажимая на кнопки контроллеров, чтобы спасти свои жизни и прикончить друг друга.   
  
– О той части, где я по твоему мнению вру, что не мужчина, или всю историю в целом?   
  
Скотт издал рвотный звук, но Стайлз плевать хотел, потому что ему приходилось наблюдать, как тот запихивал свой язык чуть ли не в глотку Эллисон, а это было намного хуже. Но вместо того, чтобы указать на это, Стайлз рассказал Скотту о рисунке и записке на нем (если он не ошибся, то глаза у друга влажно заблестели). Затем о своей поездке к Дереку и о том, что это все больше напоминало экранизацию романа Николаса Спаркса, потому что он был запредельно счастлив и до жути напуган одновременно.  
  
– Так значит, ему еще можно сделать операцию? Он не обречен? – Скотт решил начисто проигнорировать ту часть в постели Дерека, где Стайлзу так и не посчастливилось стать мужчиной. Данное самому себе обещание не делиться этим со Скоттом не продержалось очень долго. По крайней мере, друг не заткнул уши, начиная петь. С него бы сталось.  
  
– Вот только он этого не хочет, потому что искусство – это все, что у него есть.  
  
– У него еще есть ты, – добавил Скотт, и Стайлзу тут же захотелось его обнять. Он очень радовался, что не единственный это понимал.   
  
– Да, – он решил быть более зрелым в своих мыслях, нежели начинать париться, почему для Дерека не может быть достаточно присутствия Стайлза в его жизни. – Думаю, ему просто необходим способ самовыражения.  
  
– А что, он же может говорить? – нахмурился Скотт, а Стайлзу захотелось громко застонать, пока он не заметил легкие подергивания рта Скотта. Это всегда выдавало его друга, когда он пытался шутить.   
  
Стайлз расплатился с ним одной лишь фразой:  
– Ты идиот.   
  
Скотт продолжал хмуриться, и, судя по тому, что он даже не пытался избежать потери головы, он в данный момент о чем-то усиленно думал.   
– Я помогу тебе что-нибудь придумать.   
  
Несмотря на то, что Скотт не был величайшим человеком, когда дело доходило до «придумать», Стайлзу пришлось глубоко вдохнуть, чтобы избавиться от кома в горле, потому что Скотт предложил это сам, и его даже не пришлось убеждать.   
  
Он как раз хотел поблагодарить Скотта, когда его отвлекло жужжание телефона в кармане. Увидев, что сообщение от Дерека, Стайлз уже не спешил обвинять в предательстве сердце, которое кувыркнулось в груди. Теперь оно имело на это право. Они не общались со вчерашнего вечера, когда Стайлз, уже лежа в кровати, отослал Дереку короткое сообщение, а в ответ получил пожелание спокойной ночи.  
  
 _ **Ты в порядке?**_  
  
От неожиданного вопроса Стайлз немного нахмурился. С одной стороны, при мысли об их ситуации ему хотелось ответить «нет». Как вообще он мог быть в порядке, когда у Дерека опухоль мозга. С другой стороны, все могло быть намного хуже. Возможно, Дерек так спрашивал, потому что не был уверен, что Стайлз не решил в одночасье изменить свое мнение. Пока Стайлз проводил свое время с отцом, а теперь и со Скоттом, Дерек был совсем один. Если бы на его месте был сам Стайлз, он бы давно уже весь извелся от слишком большого количества мыслей.   
  
 _ **Да, насколько это возможно. А ты?**_  
  
На душе стало немного радостнее от того, что Дерек ответил буквально через несколько секунд, в отличие от того времени, когда ответа приходилось ждать примерно вечность. Может быть, ему теперь просто не приходилось слишком долго думать, напоминая себе о необходимости не выдать себя.   
  
 _ **Да.**_    
  
У Стайлза появилось странное чувство, что Дерек собирался написать еще что-то, но не сделал этого, и теперь любопытство разыгралось в нем слишком сильно, чтобы просто так это оставить.   
  
 _ **Но?**_  
  
На сей раз пришлось ждать немного дольше, и Стайлз успел дважды убить Скотта, прежде чем он получил ответ. И только он предположил, что Дереку, возможно, пришлось обдумать этот ответ лучше, чем предыдущий, как телефон тут же завибрировал:  
 _ **Тут немного пусто.**_  
  
Скотт прочитал сообщение, заглянув через плечо Стайлза. Он старался быть незаметным, но, ради бога, Стайлз чувствовал его дыхание возле своего уха.   
  
– Где немного пусто? – незамедлительно поинтересовался он.   
  
– Как я понял, в его доме, – вздохнул Стайлз. По крайней мере, он думал, что Дерек имел в виду именно это. Казалось самым логичным, что теперь без Стайлза его дом был слишком пустым. Или, возможно, его кровать.  
  
– Что? Типа без тебя?  
  
– Да, – закатил глаза Стайлз.   
  
– Ох. – Скотт замолчал на долгое время, все так же склоняясь над плечом Стайлза. – Ладно, тогда езжай к нему.   
  
– Я сейчас с тобой, он сможет подождать. – Стайлз не хотел уподобляться Скотту, который вообще не следовал кодексу братана и всегда забивал на своих друзей, когда дело касалось телок. Он надеялся, что Эллисон никогда не узнает, что к ней применили подобный термин. Однако Стайлз вполне мог понять искушение оставить сейчас Скотта в пользу Дерека. Особенно, если при этом его ожидали те действия, благодаря которым он мог бы побить свой предыдущий оргазменный рекорд.   
  
– Да, но я могу пойти к Эллисон. Я знаю, как влезть в ее комнату через окно.   
  
– Господи, да ты как Эдвард Каллен, – возможно, Стайлзу стоило бы побеспокоиться о том, что в последнее время он слишком уж часто сравнивает свою жизнь с «Сумерками».   
  
– По крайней мере, я не сталкер, – ответил Скотт так, будто это должно было перекрыть все доводы. Так оно на самом деле и было, но Стайлз не собирался этого признавать.   
  
– Ну, на сей раз сталкерство обернулось довольно хорошим результатом, – Стайлз пожал плечами, а Скотт покачал головой, видимо посчитав Стайлза законченным идиотом.   
  
– Ага, будь по-твоему. Давай, езжай к нему.   
  
– Ты точно не обидишься?  
  
– Нет, чувак, я с удовольствием проведу время со своей девушкой.   
  
– Скотт, боже, ты такой хороший друг, правда.   
  
Стайлз, в самом деле, не возражал. По правде говоря, он был несказанно счастлив, что Скотт сам благословил его на визит к Дереку. Не было необходимости чувствовать себя плохим другом, когда это изначально была не его идея. Он спешно набрал сообщение, чтобы не получилось так, что он заявился не вовремя.  
 _ **Можно я приеду?**_  
  
Буквально через мгновение телефон вновь завибрировал.  
  
 _ **Да.**_  
  
Стайлз высадил Скотта недалеко от дома Эллисон (поскольку ее отец мог бы посчитать подозрительным, что машина Скотта припаркована в непосредственной близости от дома, даже при том, что сам Скотт не заходил в парадную дверь) и послал сообщение отцу, сообщая, что сегодня снова останется у Дерека. Он надеялся, что не получит в ответ звонок или злого отца, стоящего на пороге дома Дерека. Да нет, вряд ли. Прежде же все было нормально. Где-то в глубине души папа, скорее всего, уже смирился с Дереком. Он просто не хотел этого признавать, ведь если бы он это сделал, то, наверное, почувствовал себя несколько безответственным отцом. Стайлз считал своего папу просто потрясающим.   
  
Этим вечером окно вновь освещало бледное свечение телевизора. Стайлзу это даже нравилось: так дом выглядел намного менее пугающе. Так же это говорило о том, что Дерек бодрствовал, потому что Стайлзу было бы совсем не прикольно стоять снаружи и тщетно стучать в дверь, если Дерек где-то заснул. С другой стороны, Дерек поступил бы как мудак, если бы пригласил его и отправился спать, даже не дождавшись.   
  
Он нажал на звонок, и уже секунд через пять дверь распахнулась. Стайлзу захотелось съесть Дерека целиком. Вашу мать. Тот выглядел так, будто только что вылез из душа. Вода капала с влажных волос на грудь и живот, и все, что на нем было одето, – это боксеры.   
  
– Бог ты мой, – выдохнул Стайлз, и на лице Дерека на мгновение проглянуло самодовольство.   
  
– Твой отец знает, что ты здесь? – задал вопрос Дерек, напрочь убив все порочные мысли в голове одним лишь упоминанием его папы.   
  
– Да, – недовольно зыркнул Стайлз.   
  
– Хорошо, потому что я не хочу, чтобы нас прервали.   
  
Стайлз судорожно выдохнул под напором вновь нахлынувших порочных мыслей:  
– Да?  
  
– Да, – эхом отозвался Дерек и отступил в сторону, чтобы пропустить его внутрь. Стайлзу безумно хотелось взобраться на него, как на дерево. Прямо здесь, на крыльце, да. Определенно.   
  
– Ты реально горячий, – вырвалось из Стайлза, когда он уже стоял в прихожей и скидывал свою обувь. Взгляд приклеился к заднице Дерека, который в данный момент закрывал дверь. Стайлз даже для приличия не покраснел, когда Дерек обернулся и поймал направление его взгляда.   
  
Он выглядел таким самодовольным, что у Стайлза в животе напряглись все мышцы.   
  
– Голоден? – подобный вопрос вызывал у Стайлза желание злобно зыркнуть, потому что он даже отдаленно не напоминал грязные разговорчики.   
  
– Нет, я основательно перекусил у Скотта. Я не голоден. – Он издал какой-то постыдный звук, когда рука Дерека скользнула под его рубашку и погладила живот. Хотелось спросить, принимал ли его Дерек за собаку или еще что-то подобное, но было слишком приятно вновь ощущать теплые руки на своем теле, так что Стайлз решил промолчать.   
  
– Да? – рука скользнула с живота на бок, посылая вибрации по всему телу до самых кончиков пальцев ног. Стайлзу удалось лишь отрывисто кивнуть. – В кровать?  
  
Стайлз поцеловал его в ответ и охотно попятился, когда Дерек начал подталкивать его в сторону коридора. Втайне он ужасно гордился собой, потому что даже ни разу не запнулся. Стайлз шарил по всему телу Дерека, не совсем понимая, где позволял рукам немного задержаться, и слишком увлеченно касаясь всего, что находилось выше резинки белья. Он все еще не чувствовал достаточной уверенности в себе, чтобы коснуться там по собственной инициативе, хотя желание было запредельным.   
  
Он знал, что Дерек уже был в курсе его ограниченного опыта, и от этого становилось легче. Хотя по каким-то причинам Стайлз все же чувствовал необходимость еще раз на это указать. Попытавшись отступить на шаг и оставить между ними немного пространства, он натолкнулся ногами на край кровати и, размахивая руками, повалился на спину.   
  
Дерек посмотрел на него сверху вниз, причудливо выгнув бровь. Стайлз считал несправедливым, что Дерек мог задать вопрос, не проронив ни единого слова, когда как сам он использовал слишком много слов, зачастую даже не задав самого вопроса.   
  
– Мне просто нужно кое-что сказать. Типа до того, как мы… – он нервным жестом указал между ними, – …знаешь,  _продолжим_.   
  
– Окей, – кивнул Дерек.  
  
– Ну, я просто хотел прояснить один момент: я никогда еще ничего подобного не делал. Эм, за исключением того, чем мы занимались пару дней назад. Вообще-то, это, скорее всего, не считается, так ведь? В смысле, потому что я… знаешь, да… – он замолчал сразу же, как только понял, что вновь затараторил какой-то бред.  
  
– Стайлз, – позвал Дерек и навис сверху, – заткнись.  
  
Если у Стайлза и были какие-либо возражения, то они потонули в следующем поцелуе: медленном, но все же грубом, заставляющем Стайлза дрожать и хватать ртом воздух каждый раз, когда они отрывались друг от друга. Он впивался пальцами в обнаженную спину Дерека, притягивая его все ближе и ближе к себе. Из него вырвался разочарованный стон, когда Дерек отстранился, несмотря на отчаянные попытки Стайлза притянуть его обратно.   
  
– Нет, – пытаясь отдышаться, выдавил из себя Стайлз. – Еще. Вернись.   
  
Стайлз получил в ответ лишь улыбку, а затем и думать забыл о поцелуях, потому что Дерек задрал его рубашку, оголив живот. Стайлз решил не заморачиваться долгим раздеванием и спешно стянул ее через голову. Одна рука немного застряла в манжете, и он чуть не пропустил направленный на него голодный взгляд Дерека. По идее, один только взгляд не должен был заставить Стайлза застонать в голос, но внезапно стало невероятно трудно сдерживать звуки в себе.   
  
– Боже мой, – выдохнул он, когда Дерек провел руками по его торсу. Казалось, его пальцы находили такие чувствительные точки, о наличии которых Стайлз до этого момента понятия не имел. Молния джинсов неприятно давила на уже полностью вставший член, и Стайлзу очень хотелось избавиться от них.   
  
Стало так жарко: комната, тело Дерека, его собственная кожа. Стайлз позволил своим рукам блуждать и исследовать. И плевать он хотел на собственные постыдные звуки, когда губы Дерека начали свое путешествие по его груди и животу. Господи. Казалось, Стайлз знал, к чему шло дело. Все, о чем он мог сейчас думать, – это рот Дерека, все ближе и ближе подбирающийся к поясу его джинсов, и сильные руки, медленно скользящие вверх-вниз по его бедрам.  
  
Он откинулся спиной на кровать и закрыл глаза, надеясь на этот раз продержаться немного подольше. Стайлз не мог прекратить прикасаться к волосам Дерека, шее, плечам, однако ему пришлось отвлечься, когда губы Дерека начали касаться его члена через ткань штанов, и звук их тяжелого дыхания утонул в пронзительном стоне.   
  
Стайлз не решался опустить взгляд. И без этого уже было умопомрачительно хорошо, а Дерек всего лишь только расстегнул молнию на его джинсах. Все его мысли сводились к одному: матерь божья, это действительно происходило. Со Стайлзом.   
  
Он задержал дыхание, когда Дерек стянул с него джинсы вместе с бельем, а потом вдруг он уже не мог делать ничего, кроме как дышать, потому что рот Дерека оказался на его члене. Кулаки Стайлза сжались на простыне, он весь напрягся, когда язык Дерека медленно облизал головку. Словно все его тело начало распадаться на кусочки, а он просто старался дышать. Очень громко. Если не считать другие издаваемые им звуки, о которых даже думать было слишком стыдно.   
  
Хотя Дерек, казалось, был доволен, потому что он постанывал, медленно всасывая Стайлза в рот. Так тепло, влажно и так… так хорошо. Он вновь нашел одной рукой волосы Дерека, второй все так же сжимая простыню. Стайлзу казалось, что отпусти он ее сейчас, то окончательно потеряет рассудок.   
  
Однако это все же случилось. Внезапно. Не потому что он отпустил простыню, но потому что Дерек вдруг вобрал его в рот полностью. Полностью. Громко вскрикнув, Стайлз кончил, вскидывая бедра вверх, несмотря на руки Дерека, прижимающие его к матрасу. Ему даже не удалось хоть как-то предупредить.   
  
Тело продолжало содрогаться даже тогда, когда Дерек натянул на него белье и поцеловал. Стайлз почувствовал свой собственный вкус во рту Дерека, и это было так неправильно, но в то же время так невероятно горячо.   
  
– Боже мой, – выдохнул он, когда Дерек уткнулся носом в его шею. – Боже мой.   
  
У него не было сил выразить словами все мысли в своей голове. На то, чтобы клетки его мозга вновь начали взаимодействовать между собой, потребовалось некоторое время, но, когда это произошло, Стайлз понял, что в его бедро упирался все такой же твердый член Дерека.  
  
В один момент вся его нерешительность отправилась куда-то в Нарнию, и он опрокинул Дерека на спину, взобравшись сверху. Тот выглядел так, словно не был уверен, неужели Рождество наступило во второй раз за этот год. Стайлз действовал не настолько скрупулезно, в основном, потому что ему не терпелось увидеть, как выглядел член Дерека. Кожа у него была соленой от пота и с привкусом еще чего-то, что Стайлз не мог определить, но ему это определенно нравилось. А что нравилось еще больше, так это те звуки, что издавал Дерек, когда Стайлз уселся на колени между его ног и попытался ртом проследить очертания его члена через белье, как это недавно делал сам Дерек. Если судить по тому, как дернулся член под тканью, у него получилось очень даже неплохо.   
  
Стайлз не мог перестать смотреть на него, и это вызвало некоторые сложности, когда он начал снимать с Дерека нижнее белье, хотя ему все же удалось справиться, правда, не без помощи самого Дерека. Стайлз завис на мгновение. Он знал, что Дерек наблюдает за ним – он чувствовал это, – но по-прежнему не мог отвести взгляд. Он медленно надрачивал большой, теплый и, казалось, такой тяжелый член в своей руке, стараясь делать так, как сам любил больше всего.   
  
Когда он ненароком чуть сжал руку, Дерек издал низкий стон, и Стайлз повторил это снова. Дыхание Дерека стало тяжелее и громче, так что он немного расхрабрился. Он снова надавил большим пальцем на головку, и Дерек охнул, отчего собственный член Стайлза дернулся в трусах.   
  
Стайлз оперся одной рукой на матрас, наклонился, прослеживая языком тот же путь, что он только что совершил большим пальцем, и сам застонал следом за Дереком, чьи мускулы напряглись и тут же расслабились. Кожа казалась такой нежной под губами, когда он медленно прошелся ими вниз по всей длине, высунув язык, чтобы попробовать на вкус. Совсем не противно. Нисколечко.  
  
– Прикрой зубы, – тихо подсказал Дерек, когда Стайлз вернулся к головке, поглаживая ствол рукой и готовясь вобрать член в свой рот. Он последовал совету, медленно взяв чуть глубже, и это было так странно, но в то же время невероятно горячо. Он попробовал провести языком по вздувшейся венке и услышал ответный стон. Да, Стайлз, определенно, не прекратит этого делать.   
  
– Стайлз, – задыхаясь, позвал Дерек, но это не звучало так, будто бы он хотел, чтобы Стайлз остановился.   
  
В какой-то мере Стайлз воспринимал это как вызов, стараясь все глубже взять в рот. Возможно, он не был бы так увлечен, если бы те звуки, что издавал Дерек, не были бы настолько горячими. Он попытался сосать сильнее, втягивая щеки, и Дерек, издав сдавленный стон, вскинул бедра вверх, заставив Стайлза резко отстраниться и закашляться.   
  
– Прости, – прохрипел Дерек, положив руки на плечи Стайлза. – Пожалуйста, сделай так еще.   
  
– Забавно, каким вежливым ты можешь быть, когда хочешь, чтобы я тебе отсосал, – усмехнулся Стайлз, и убийственный взгляд Дерека не вызвал в нем ни капельки страха. Вообще, Стайлз сейчас чувствовал себя самым могущественным человеком в мире.   
  
Поза была весьма странной, как и угол, но Стайлз вновь взял Дерека в рот, усердно посасывая и не обращая на это никакого внимания.   
  
– Блять, – простонал Дерек, сильнее напрягая пальцы на плечах Стайлза. Потрясающее ощущение.   
  
По большей части, это был эксперимент. Стайлз понятия не имел, что делать, но он воплощал каждую идею, возникающую в его голове, а затем повторял все то, что Дереку, казалось, понравилось больше всего.   
  
Из Хейла вырвался длинный поток проклятий, когда Стайлз попытался сильнее сосать головку, поглаживая остальную часть рукой. Дерек положил руку на голову Стайлза, но не надавливая, и даже при том, что его бедра немного дергались вверх, они все так же оставались на матрасе.   
  
Стайлз не обращал внимания на боль в спине из-за странной позы или на ноющие губы, потому что взгляд на лице Дерека, то, как напрягались мышцы его пресса, и звуки, вырывающиеся из его рта, полностью того стоили.   
  
– Я сейчас кончу, – внезапно простонал Дерек, и Стайлз тут же отстранился, не прекращая двигать рукой. Он внимательно наблюдал, как тяжело вздымалась грудь Дерека, и как он чуть откинул голову назад, прикрыв глаза.   
  
Его пальцы вплелись в волосы Стайлза, бедра подкинуло вверх, и он кончил, пачкая густыми белыми струями живот, а тот звук, что он издал, вызвал у Стайлза тихий скулеж. Он все еще двигал рукой, пока член Дерека не стал обмякать, глядя на сперму на его животе. Если Дерек глотал ее буквально недавно, то Стайлз тоже готов был попробовать. Он наклонился и на пробу лизнул. Вкус оказался странным, может быть, немного горьковатым, но не противным, очень даже не противным.  
  
– Иди сюда, – прохрипел Дерек, сильными руками подхватывая Стайлза и притягивая к себе. Поцелуй получился медленным и очень нежным, и Стайлз искренне порадовался, что кончил практически только что, а иначе у него бы снова встал.   
  
– А не так уж и плохо, да? – выдохнул он, когда Дерек мягко опрокинул его спиной на кровать.   
  
– Да, – согласился Дерек, к жуткому разочарованию Стайлза натягивая белье обратно. – Устал?   
  
– Пока не знаю, – признался тот. – Для того чтобы думать я еще слишком возбужден.   
  
Дерек тихо рассмеялся, и Стайлз попытался вспомнить, слышал ли он когда-нибудь его смех. Отныне, это его любимый звук.   
  
Оказалось, что Стайлз ни капельки не устал, даже с учетом того, что на дворе стояла глубокая ночь, но они все же остались в постели. Он без устали болтал, а Дерек слушал, даже ни разу не попросив его помолчать. Посторгазменная нега явно действовала на Дерека благотворно. Сначала Стайлз болтал ни о чем особенном, но потом его разговор плавно перетек к теме его мамы, и то, что он хотел рассказать о ней Дереку, было очень странно, потому что он вообще ни с кем не хотел о ней разговаривать. Стало намного легче, когда Дереку удалось немного раскрыться и поделиться информацией о своей семье. Стайлз кое-что из этого уже знал, потому что читал дело Дерека в участке, но сейчас все было по-другому. Дерек раньше никогда о себе так много не рассказывал.   
  
Было еще более странно, что Дерек уснул даже раньше Стайлза. Он лежал на боку, не прикрывшись одеялом, и прижимал рукой подушку к уху. Стайлз дотянулся до одеяла и накрыл их обоих, не сумев справиться с уколом боли в сердце.   
  


***

  
  
В канун Нового Года Стайлз провел бо̀льшую часть дня со своими друзьями, однако уже около полуночи Стайлз стоял на крыльце Дерека, получая от того поцелуй всей своей жизни. А затем Дерек опустился перед ним на колени прямо там, под залпы фейерверков, доносящихся с города, и Стайлз совершенно не возражал против холода, ведь рот Дерека был таким потрясающе теплым.  
  
Сейчас так легко было забыть, что в их жизнях зияла огромная черная дыра, грозившая поглотить их обоих. Большую часть времени, что Стайлз и Дерек проводили вместе, они просто притворялись, что все хорошо, но в те моменты, когда Стайлз оставался один, он выискивал пути, чтобы Дерек продолжал работать, даже если он больше не будет в состоянии рисовать. Стайлз ни в коем случае не мог себе позволить расслабиться и дать Дереку выбрать что-либо помимо операции. И только встретив Мэтта – своего бывшего одноклассника, чья одержимость Эллисон наводила настоящий ужас, он понял, что нужно делать. Мэтт был фотографом, а это определенно искусство. Камеры хороши тем, что даже если руки Дерека не будут работать должным образом, неважно по какой причине, всегда оставался вариант использования штатива для дополнительной устойчивости.  
  
– Ты можешь научить меня основам? Это не совсем для меня, но мне действительно нужна твоя помощь, – спросил он и дал Мэтту его капучино бесплатно. Взяточничество всегда было одной из сильных сторон Стайлза.   
  
Мэтт смотрел на него, обдумывая просьбу, а затем кивнул:  
– Окей, но с тебя бесплатный кофе на три месяца.   
  
Стайлз согласился, не раздумывая. Он даже готов был потерять работу, если бы это поспособствовало решению Дерека пройти через операцию. Они вообще не обсуждали эту тему, но Стайлз осознавал, что если он не будет действовать быстро, то пропустит крайний срок, а тогда будет уже слишком поздно. Он этого не допустит.   
  
Он решил ничего не рассказывать Дереку, пока не удостоверится, что сможет научить его основам. Мэтт – на удивление хороший учитель, но Стайлз чувствовал, что именно он должен быть тем, кто объяснит все Дереку. Когда Мэтт узнал обо всей ситуации в целом, он даже предложил Стайлзу свою аналоговую фотокамеру. Иногда вся эта Опра-фишка действовала на людей безотказно.   
  
Папа, казалось, немного сердился, что его сын начал проводить больше ночей у Дерека, чем дома, так что он установил правило: Стайлз оставался спать в своей постели, если на следующий день должен был работать в утреннюю смену. Он чувствовал себя немного предателем, потому что испытал облегчение, когда получил возможность отдохнуть от того напряжения, которое во всю эту ситуацию привносил Дерек. Нет, Стайлзу очень даже нравилось учиться потрясающим минетам, да и всему остальному, и ему вообще нравилось проводить время с Дереком. Просто иногда было очень приятно иметь шанс вдохнуть полной грудью и освободиться немного от ставшего почти перманентным состояния беспокойства и грусти. А еще он был вполне уверен, что Дереку тоже хотелось время от времени поворчать наедине с собой.   
  
Также это давало ему время для практики фотографии. На самом деле, его умения не хватало, чтобы делать хорошие фотографии, но это, скорее всего, было обусловлено полным отсутствием у Стайлза талантов в области искусства, нежели плохими учительскими навыками Мэтта. На данный момент Стайлз уже многое знал о механике фотосъемки. Согласно Мэтту, этого было достаточно, чтобы научить Дерека основам. Даже при том, что Мэтт до жути странный, Стайлз решил ему в этом довериться. В любом случае, на то, чтобы придумать что-то новое, времени совсем не оставалось.   
  
В пятницу днем, когда Айзек пришел отпустить его домой, Стайлз чуть ли не убежал с работы, перекинув сумку через плечо. Хотя причин бежать не было, потому что он собирался провести все выходные с Дереком с полного разрешения папы. Они не виделись всю неделю, и Дерека в любом случае не будет до вечера, так что Стайлз на данный момент спешил в пустой дом. Дерек дал ему ключ. Чертов ключ. Иногда Стайлз задумывался, а не успел ли он уже выйти замуж, сам того не зная, но судя по словам Дерека, тот просто не хотел, чтобы Стайлз ждал снаружи, пока он будет давать интервью.  
  
Странно было видеть темные окна, зная, что Дерека в доме нет. Стайлз все же нажал на дверной звонок и подождал практически минуту, прежде чем выудить из кармана ключ и позволить себе войти. По сути, Дерек не самый болтливый и шумный человек на земле, но все же находиться здесь без него было невероятно одиноко.   
  
Стайлз воспользовался возможностью побродить по дому, потому что Дерек редко ему позволял подобное. Иногда это вызывало подозрение, что где-нибудь в подвале были спрятаны трупы или пять детей в комнате, про которую Дерек ему не рассказывал. Все, что нашел Стайлз, – это множество пустых комнат, некое подобие склада для художественных принадлежностей и еще одну комнату, посреди которой одиноко стоял мольберт, окруженный лишь большими окнами. Стайлз уставился на пространство, отчетливо понимая, почему Дерек выбрал именно это место для своей работы. Помещение было светлым и просторным, а еще изолированным, с прекрасным видом на лес и маленькое озеро. Тут хотелось просто сидеть в кресле и пить чай, наблюдая, как Дерек писал свои картины, даже при том, что Стайлз не любил чай. Просто комната сама по себе была такой.   
  
На мольберте не было холста, и от этого захотелось уйти. Он был уверен, что Дерек рисовал здесь, когда не использовал тот кабинет в институте. Но теперь он здесь однозначно не рисует. Стайлзу хотелось захлопнуть дверь со всей дури, но он лишь тихо ее прикрыл.  
  
В подвале он нашел прекрасное место, чтобы оборудовать фотолабораторию. Здесь не было окон, и пространство было достаточно большим, чтобы установить рабочий стол для различных бачков и лотков. Мэтт рассказывал ему об этом. Как он думал, Дерек, возможно, был бы не прочь сам печатать свои фотографии, и Стайлзу действительно нравилась эта идея. Он надеялся, что Дереку тоже понравится.   
  
Несколько часов спустя Стайлз сидел на кухонной столешнице и ел китайскую еду из коробки. Дерек сидел за столом и ел с тарелки. Стайлз не был уверен, почему тогда сказал, что Дерек ест, как свинтус.   
  
– Я тут кое о чем подумал, – тихо начал Стайлз. Это как прыгнуть с моста, не имея ни малейшей уверенности в том, что тебя пристегнули канатом, но ему и вправду необходимо было рассказать Дереку о своей идее с фотографиями.   
  
– Мм? – Дерек, казалось, старался сохранить равнодушный вид, но теперь его взгляд на Стайлза стал более внимательным.   
  
– Да, – Стайлз медленно прожевал кусочек и продолжил, – что ты думаешь по поводу фотосъемки?   
  
Дерек смерил его долгим взглядом, а рука Стайлза замерла на полпути ко рту. Он искренне радовался, что Дерек не мог слышать его сбивчивое сердцебиение.   
  
– Не знаю. Я ни разу всерьез не пробовал, – Дерек пожал плечами, и сердце Стайлза кувыркнулось в груди, потому что идея не была отвергнута немедленно, а, когда дело касалось Дерека, это значило очень многое.   
  
– Вообще, я считаю, что тебе стоило бы попробовать. Я мог бы тебя научить, – он поболтал ногами и уставился в свою коробку, увлеченно выбирая кусочек курицы.   
  
– Ты умеешь фотографировать?  
  
– Я решил этому научиться, чтобы, ну, научить потом тебя, – Стайлз пожал плечами, разминая вилкой еду. Скрежет отъехавшего стула заставил его вздрогнуть. Он прозвучал поспешно и значит, скорее всего, сердито. Возможно, ему все же стоило сначала спросить Дерека, а потом уже просить Мэтта об обучении.   
  
Он удивленно поднял взгляд, когда Дерек забрал из его рук коробку и поставил ее на столешницу рядом со Стайлзом. А затем он схватил Стайлза за бедра и подтянул на самый край столешницы, встав прямо между его ног. Дерек тоже казался удивленным. Хотя, возможно, совсем по другим причинам.   
  
– Ты этому научился, чтобы потом научить меня? Даже при том, что я сам мог бы взять уроки?   
  
– Да, – состроил гримасу Стайлз, потому что… черт, – знаю, теперь я тоже услышал, насколько тупо это прозвучало.  
  
– Стайлз, – позвал Дерек, и его голос звучал мягко.   
  
– Просто мне вправду нравится быть с тобой, и я чертовски напуган, ясно? Пускай мы притворяемся, что ничего не происходит, что  _этого_  не существует, но я пиздец как боюсь.   
  
Дерек крепче сжал его бедра, и Стайлз на мгновение забыл, как дышать. Он даже не осознавал, что плачет, пока Дерек не стер его слезы большим пальцем.   
  
– Мне тоже страшно, – признался он, и сердце Стайлза будто раскололось надвое. В то же время многие его страхи ослабли от того, что Дерек произнес это вслух. – Мне тоже страшно, – повторил Дерек и поцеловал Стайлза так, будто бы и его сердце не осталось целым.   
  
В результате они оказались на диване, наблюдая по телевизору очередной природный катаклизм, происходящий на другой стороне планеты. Стайлз свернулся калачиком рядом с Дереком, игнорируя мысль, что это совсем не круто. Никому об этом знать не нужно.   
  
– Стайлз, – шепотом позвал Дерек, и Стайлз лишь крепче ухватился за чужую футболку, давая понять, что он слушает. – Спасибо.  
  
– За что? – Стайлз вытянул шею, взглянув вверх. Даже при том, что Дерек в последнее время стал менее сварливым по отношению к нему, благодарил он все так же редко.   
  
– За то, что хотел научить меня. Я бы этого хотел.   
  
И тут Стайлзу стало абсолютно наплевать, что ему восемнадцать, и он слишком взрослый для подобных поступков. Он просто взобрался сверху на Дерека, обняв его тело руками и ногами, и уткнулся лицом в его шею, чтобы Дерек, не дай бог, не заметил вновь накатившие слезы. Стайлз был смущен и не хотел, чтобы Дерек подумал, что он один из тех людей, которые готовы разрыдаться от чего угодно. Стайлз таковым не был. Он вообще не плакал очень много лет, пока в его жизни не появился Дерек.   
  
Дерек прижал его сильнее к себе, одной рукой медленно поглаживая по волосам, а второй проводя вверх и вниз по спине.   
  


***

  
  
Научить Дерека фотографированию оказалось не так-то просто, как изначально думал Стайлз. Он капризничал, потому что явно не любил, когда у него что-то не получалось хорошо, что в некотором роде было забавно, потому что именно Стайлз всегда был тем, у кого ничего хорошо не получаюсь. Они устроили в подвале фотолабораторию, как и планировал Стайлз. Дереку не нравились результаты его работы, но он, казалось, не хотел отказываться от идеи, за которую так отчаянно цеплялся Стайлз. У того просто не хватило бы сил или идей, чтобы сейчас придумать что-либо еще. До принятия решения осталось слишком мало времени, и теперь, оставаясь ночевать не у Дерека, Стайлз ужасно мучился от бессонницы.  
  
Дома он много плакал, потому что до нынешнего времени опухоль довольно легко можно было игнорировать, но сейчас она начала действовать на Дерека уже по-настоящему. Тот стал совсем угрюмым, а иногда огрызался так, как не делал даже тогда, когда они еще были бариста и клиентом. Стайлз знал, что Дерек не виноват, но это пугало, а временами тот, казалось, не мог понять, какой сегодня день. Стайлз боялся, что однажды Дерек проснется и не будет помнить даже его.   
  
Стайлз не знал, когда точно это произошло, но они совершенно перестали заниматься сексом. Теперь Дерек даже целовал его крайне редко. Временами между ними повисало жуткое напряжение, особенно в фотолаборатории, и все тело Стайлза буквально зудело от необходимости прикоснуться, но Дерек оставался безразличным. Он просто проявлял свои фотографии, и Стайлз задавался вопросом, а был ли тот в курсе его присутствия.  
  
– Пленку нужно оставить в фиксаторе всего на пару минут, а иначе снимок испортится, – осторожно сказал Стайлз, когда пленка пролежала в бачке уже, по крайней мере, пять минут.   
  
– Мне все равно, – пожал плечами Дерек.   
  
Не совсем понятно зачем, но он протолкнулся мимо Дерека, чтобы вытащить пленку из фиксатора, но, как только он потянулся к бачку, Дерек тут же шлепнул его по руке. Стайлз побледнел и уставился на свою руку.   
  
Дерек быстро отошел и включил свет, фактически послав к чертям само предназначение фотолаборатории.   
  
– Что ты делаешь? – Стайлз не был уверен, почему его голос дрожал и звучал настолько слабо. Возможно, все дело было в вызывающем блеске в глазах Дерека, чего он не наблюдал раньше. Возможно, Дерек осветил не только комнату, но и всю ситуацию в целом.   
  
– Я сыт по горло. – Было совсем не понятно, кому предназначались эти слова – фотографиям или самому Стайлзу, но затем Дерек жестом обвел комнату, и у Стайлза как будто вытащили из груди осколок стекла.   
  
– Почему?   
  
– Мои фото никуда не годятся, – абсолютно безразлично пожал плечами Дерек.   
  
– Ну, теперь-то точно, потому что ты их испортил, – попытался пошутить Стайлз, надеясь, что Дерек фыркнет или даже улыбнется, но в ответ получил лишь злобный взгляд. Давненько Дерек так на него не смотрел.   
  
– Фотографии – это не то, чем я хочу заниматься.   
  
– Тогда чем ты хочешь заниматься? – откровенно говоря, для того, чтобы научиться чему-то новому времени совершенно не оставалось, но Стайлз готов был попытаться.   
  
– Ничем, – уклончиво ответил Дерек, вновь пожав плечами.   
  
– Ничем? – эхом отозвался Стайлз, не совсем понимая, почему от одного единственного слова так сдавило горло. Он начал отчаянно мять края рубашки, прикусив нижнюю губу и пытаясь придумать хоть что-нибудь. – Должно же быть что-то, что мы могли бы попробовать… ты мог бы попробовать.   
  
Дерек смерил его взглядом, в котором, казалось, не отражалось ровным счетом ничего. Это пугало.   
  
– Тогда, возможно, тебе действительно лучше умереть? – не успев себя остановить, закричал Стайлз. Слова отозвались в комнате странным эхо, отрикошетили от стен и ударили Дерека по лицу, словно пощечина. Он сделал шаг вперед, но Стайлз тут же отступил, нечаянно снеся со стола бочонок с проявителем. Жидкость расплескалась по всему полу, но Дерек, казалось, не заметил. – Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь, – прошептал он, боясь, что сорвет голос, если будет говорить громче. Внезапно ощутив бегущие по лицу слезы, он вытер нос рукавом рубашки. – Ненавижу, когда ты запираешься от меня. Ненавижу то, что ты даже не хочешь попытаться. Ненавижу то, что ты просто сдался.   
  
– Стайлз... – Дерек преодолел расстояние между ними настолько быстро, что у Стайлза не оставалось шанса отступить. Возможно, он этого и не хотел вовсе, потому что, как только руки Дерека сомкнулись вокруг него, Стайлз просто рухнул на его грудь.   
  
– Я не думаю, что тебе лучше умереть, – спустя долгое время прошептал Стайлз. Дерек стоял и крепко прижимал его к себе, когда, по идее, должно было быть совсем наоборот.   
  
Губы Дерека коснулись его щеки, а затем внезапно оказались на его собственных губах. Отчаянно, жестко. Именно так, как ему сейчас было нужно.   
  
– Я не думаю, что тебе лучше умереть, – вновь прошептал Стайлз прямо в губы Дерека.   
  


***

  
  
После этого дела пошли лучше. Дерек продолжал работать над фотографиями, но буквально за пару недель до того дня, когда он должен был принять решение, он окончательно замкнулся в себе. Полностью закрывшись от Стайлза. Дерек проводил многие часы в подвале, и Стайлз прекратил спрашивать, прекратил спускаться вниз, потому что в эти моменты Дерек его едва замечал. Стайлз чувствовал себя отвергнутым, боясь, что Дерек уже принял свое решение, просто не хотел им делиться. Еще он боялся, что Дерек попросту совершенно забудет о визите к врачу. Его память стала совсем плоха, вызывая у Дерека смущение и глухое раздражение.   
  
Иногда Дерек смотрел на него таким растерянным взглядом, что Стайлзу становилось больно. Он ненавидел этот взгляд больше всего. Дерек выглядел таким юным и молодым, и беззащитным, будто бы он едва знал, кто он на самом деле. Стайлз не был уверен, то ли на его память так влияла сама опухоль, то ли недостаток сна и непрерывная работа.   
  
Стайлз постоянно жил в страхе. Окружающие его люди были напуганы не меньше, а отец, возможно, больше всех. Как будто папа знал, как сильно Стайлз вцепился в идею, что он сможет изменить ситуацию, даже не подумав, чем это обернется, если он не сможет. Он никогда не поднимал эту тему, однако Стайлз чувствовал на себе его обеспокоенный взгляд.   
  
Скотт частенько заезжал, чтобы поиграть в видео игры, при этом ни разу не заговорив об Эллисон. Это было замечательно. Это позволяло разуму Стайлза абстрагироваться от проблем хотя бы на несколько часов. Он чувствовал облегчение, когда мог ни о чем не думать, а просто остервенело нажимать на кнопки, вымещая все свое отчаяние и неопределенность на персонаже Скотта в игре. Так было легче, чем кричать на Дерека. Намного легче, чем спрашивать Дерека, о чем он думает и что он собирается выбрать. Стайлз не решался спросить, потому что сильно боялся возможного ответа.   
  
Он стал работать в кофейне намного реже. Мистер Бэрри считал, что ему нужно проводить с Дереком как можно больше времени, пока оно у них есть. Стайлз не знал, стоило ему быть благодарным или разозлиться на подобное заявление. На работе он чувствовал себя несколько лучше, ведь принимая заказы и делая кофе, у него оставалось не так много времени на тяжелые мысли. Но когда поток клиентов иссякал, и он оставался наедине с собой, протирая столы и выставляя стаканчики, наступал настоящий ад. Именно в это время он начинал изводить себя, прокручивая в голове все сценарии, о которых думать совершенно не хотелось. Так же было и тогда, когда он ложился спать. Теперь он спал от силы несколько часов.   
  
К тому моменту, когда настал день Х, от Дерека не было известий вот уже двадцать шесть часов. Стайлз звонил, строчил сообщения, а потом снова звонил. В последние несколько попыток он нарвался на голосовую почту, сообщившую, что телефон Дерека выключен. Папа говорил, что волноваться не стоило. Двадцать шесть часов – не так уж и много, и Дерек, возможно, просто хотел провести это время наедине с собой. Стайлз провел двадцать четыре часа в истерике и два во сне.   
  
Спустя двадцать семь часов папа повез его к дому Дерека, говоря, что Стайлз сейчас вряд ли способен самостоятельно вести машину. Стайлз не возражал. Еще у него были подозрения, что отец, скорее всего, заметил, как он гуглил статистику самоубийств среди людей, больных смертельной болезнью, и не хотел, чтобы его сын сам обнаружил что-то подобное.   
  
Руки Стайлза тряслись даже сильнее, чем у Дерека в последнее время, когда он нажимал на дверной звонок, как обычно эхом разнесшийся по всему дому. Хоть что-то оставалось неизменным, и это странным образом утешало. Сердце в груди колотилось на удушающей скорости, и он уже начал рыться в карманах в поисках своих ключей, когда дверь распахнулась. При виде Дерека Стайлз чуть не навернулся прямо на пороге. Тот выглядел уставшим и измотанным, намного старше, чем обычно, и Стайлзу хотелось наорать на него за то, что не перезвонил, и крепко обнять за то, что остался в живых.   
  
– Я пытался до тебя дозвониться, – наконец сказал Стайлз, после долгой тишины и игры в гляделки.   
  
– Я потерялся во времени, – тихо отозвался Дерек с пристыженным видом. Стайлз понял, что он просто забыл, куда положил телефон, и у того, скорее всего, сдох аккумулятор, потому что все последние три тысячи звонков переводились на голосовую почту.  
  
– Ты помнишь, какой сегодня день? – спросил он. Дереку, казалось, было больно слышать подобный вопрос, но Стайлз больше не доверял его памяти. Этот день был слишком важен, чтобы вести себя мило.   
  
– Да, – кивнул Дерек, почесав щетину на подбородке, – я только что вернулся из больницы.   
  
Сердце Стайлза вновь пустилось галопом. Стало легче от того, что Дерек помнил, но все же. Он хотел спросить, но в то же время не хотел ничего знать. Из него все же вырвалось:  
– И?  
  
– Операция через три недели.   
  
На этот раз Стайлз просто рухнул прямо на пороге. Ноги попросту отказали, и он был уверен, что спит, потому что даже не почувствовал боли, когда колени ударились об пол.  
  
– Стайлз, – Дерек подхватил его раньше, чем он успел упасть полностью, а затем Стайлз услышал, как папа выскочил из полицейской машины, выкрикивая его имя, будто бы это именно Стайлз тут был при смерти. Если не считать того, что Дерек все же решился на операцию.   
  
– Боже мой, – выдохнул он, отчетливо слыша слезы в голосе.   
  
– Что случилось? – резко спросил папа, словно это сам Дерек повалил Стайлза на пол.   
  
– Не знаю. Я просто сказал ему, что мне назначили операцию, – голос Дерека звучал слабо и взволновано, как будто он был смущен. А может быть и напуган.   
  
Стайлз услышал облегченный выдох своего отца. Подняв взгляд, он увидел, как папа сжимал плечо Дерека, который все так же крепко держал Стайлза за руки. Скорее всего, это единственный знак приязни и одобрения, которого Дереку стоило ожидать, но даже это для Стайлза сейчас было невыносимо.   
  
Дерек потянул его вверх и, прижав к себе, повел в дом и усадил на диван. Казалось, Стайлз был здесь в последний раз вечность назад. Папа поцеловал его в лоб и оставил их одних, обещав вернуться и забрать Стайлза тогда, когда тот захочет. Все, что ему нужно было сделать, – это позвонить.   
  
– Ты в порядке? – Дерек присел прямо перед ним, хотя это именно Стайлз должен был задавать подобные вопросы.   
  
– Нет, – заметил тот, вытирая нос рукавом, – я думал, что ты умер.   
  
Дерек нахмурился, как он обычно делал, когда ему было стыдно.  
– Прости, я… – он замолк, пожав плечами.   
  
– …забыл, где оставил свой телефон, – мягко закончил за него Стайлз и прижал голову Дерека к своей груди, игнорируя явные звука протеста. – Я помогу тебе его найти. Ты должен был сказать мне.   
  
– Я работал над новым проектом, – голос Дерека звучал приглушенно возле его груди, и Стайлз чуть отстранил его, чтобы взглянуть в глаза.   
  
– Да? – Стайлз погладил Дерека по щеке, наслаждаясь покалыванием щетины на ладони и наблюдая, как Дерек закрыл глаза. Его ресницы влажно заблестели. Стайлз сглотнул, удивляясь, когда он успел целиком и полностью отдать свое сердце этому человеку. Должно быть, уже очень давно.  
  
– Да, я обязательно покажу тебе, когда закончу.  
  
– И когда это произойдет?  
  
– Возможно, месяцев через шесть, – открыв глаза, с легкой улыбкой ответил Дерек.  
  
Стайлза вновь разрывало на кусочки, и он чувствовал себя глупо, улыбаясь как идиот тому факту, что Дерек планировал больше, чем на три недели вперед, будто он действительно верил, что пройдет через все. Будто он хотел этого. И он хотел, чтобы Стайлз был рядом через шесть месяцев, чтобы увидеть его новую работу.   
  
– Я люблю тебя, – прошептал он, зарывшись лицом в волосы Дерека и закрывая глаза. Это было правдой вот уже очень долгое время. Практически с первого дня, когда он встретил Дерека в кофейне. Возможно, взгляды Стайлза на любовь несколько изменились за это время, но он был уверен, что любил Дерека все эти месяцы.  
  
Стайлз не поверил своим ушам, но ему показалось, что Дерек всхлипнул, уткнувшись лицом в его толстовку. Так они и просидели некоторое время: Стайлз, сидя на диване, а Дерек на коленях перед ним прямо на полу. Дерек не ответил на признание, но Стайлз знал, что тот тоже его любит. Возможно, это не случилось с Дереком так же незамедлительно, как с самим Стайлзом, но это сейчас не имело никакого значения.   
  


***

  
  
Операция должна была занять приблизительно шесть часов. Стайлзу позволили побыть рядом во время анестезии, и он держал руку Дерека до тех пор, пока добродушная медсестра не сказала, что ему необходимо покинуть палату. В конце концов, это именно Дерек отказывался ослаблять свою хватку на его руке. Для операции волосы пришлось сбрить полностью, и сейчас в глазах Стайлза Дерек выглядел таким слабым.   
  
Дерек никогда не выглядел слабым.   
  
Спустя час ожидания Стайлз готов был лезть на стены. Он искренне верил, что настенные часы сломались, поэтому постоянно спрашивал время у женщины в приемной. Должно быть, она знала, почему он здесь, потому что даже не думала раздражаться.   
  
Когда прошло уже два часа, он вышел на улицу, чтобы глотнуть немного свежего воздуха, но тут же заскочил внутрь, побоявшись, что кто-нибудь выйдет и будет его искать, чтобы сказать, что Дерек не справился.   
  
Спустя три часа он настолько вымотался тревогой, что уснул, растянувшись на диванчике в приемной, одетый в одну из футболок Дерека под собственной толстовкой. Дерек разрешил ему взять всю одежду, которую только захочет, если ему не удастся пережить операцию. Стайлзу не хотелось об этом думать. Ему начали сниться кошмары, и он проснулся с огромной глыбой в горле, когда кто-то толкнул его в плечо.   
  
Это оказалась та самая добродушная медсестра. Она выглядела усталой. Он сел настолько быстро, что мир вокруг начал вращаться, и, когда он вновь смог нормально видеть, взгляд метнулся к часам. Те сообщили, что прошло уже два часа с того момента, когда операция должна была закончиться. Должно быть, что-то пошло не так.   
  
Стайлз уставился на нее, а медсестра улыбнулась, будто бы хотела, чтобы он подумал, что она все понимает.   
  
– У нас появились некоторые трудности, – начала она, сжав его плечо. – Но, в общем, операция прошла успешно, и хирург полагает, что мистеру Хейлу не придется в дальнейшем столкнуться с каким-либо серьезными осложнениями.   
  
Стайлз все так же сидел, уставившись на нее, а потом вдруг очень громко затараторил:  
– Боже мой, нельзя так говорить! Почему вы с самого начала не сказали, что с ним все в порядке? Да что с вами такое? Я хочу его увидеть!   
  
– Я обязательно отведу тебя к нему, когда он очнется, – она вновь улыбнулась своей доброй улыбкой. – Операция на мозг – это очень сложный процесс, и нельзя сказать наверняка, что она никаким образом не отразилась на мозге мистера Хейла. Важно, чтобы ты это знал.   
  
Стайлз перестал слушать. Вместо этого он просто сидел, гипнотизируя часы, и ждал ее возвращения. Спустя еще пару часов она вышла и жестом указала Стайлзу следовать за ней. Он практически бежал по коридору, пока не оказался у двери в палату. А затем он замер в нерешительности. Она мягко подтолкнула его в спину, заставляя зайти в дверь.   
  
Всю палату заполнял мерный писк. Стайлз увидел множество трубочек и аппаратов, понятия не имея, для чего они нужны. Дерек лежал на больничной койке с повязкой на голове, и это могло выглядеть забавно, если бы на его месте был бы кто-то другой.   
  
Дерек разлепил один глаз. Казалось, на это нехитрое движение у него ушла уйма сил, потому что глаз замкнулся практически сразу же.   
  
– Привет, – прошептал Стайлз, прихватив стул в углу палаты, чтобы усесться рядом с кроватью, – это Стайлз. – Стайлз сомневался, что последняя часть была так уж необходима, но Дерек издал какой-то неясный звук, что вполне мог бы сойти за усмешку, и Стайлз схватил его за руку, чтобы остановить собственные слезы. Его рука все так же казалась маленькой в тяжелой ручище Дерека, и Стайлз испытал неимоверное облегчение, когда тот слегка сжал ее и не отпустил.  _Он не отпустил_.   
  
– Люблю тебя, – также шепотом сказал Стайлз, уткнувшись лицом в бедро Дерека, потому что все остальное тело казалось слишком близко к голове, а он совершенно не хотел причинять ему боль. – Как же я тебя люблю. Боже мой, все, я затыкаюсь. Прости меня, прости.  
  
На короткое мгновение рука Дерека сжалась чуточку сильнее, и Стайлз поднял взгляд, увидев, что он открыл рот, будто бы хотел что-то сказать. Пришлось попытаться несколько раз, прежде чем из него вырвался хоть бы какой-нибудь звук.   
  
– Говори, – различил Стайлз, уже не имея ни единой возможности сдержаться. Он говорил очень-очень долго. Дерек ничего не отвечал, и, если бы не приподнятый уголок его рта и легкое сжатие руки, Стайлз подумал бы, что он снова уснул. Некоторое время спустя Стайлз сам уснул, положив голову на бедро Дерека и все так же держа его за руку.


	4. Эпилог

**_Without you it's shadows through night's black pitch,_  
** _**There's a hundred thousand light bulbs but there ain't no switch**_  
 _ **Living in darkness, fear in the night,**_  
 _ **Oh what a feeling when I see that light**_  
 _ **With you, with you**_  
 _ **Our colours come alive when I collide with you**_  
 _ **Kaleidoscope – The Script**_

  
  
Стайлз проводил в больнице очень много времени, хоть раньше и не подозревал, что такое когда-либо случится. Несколько лет назад, когда умерла мама, он обещал себе, что не будет проводить в больнице больше времени, чем это необходимо. В последнее время он приходил туда практически каждый день. Дерек очень много спал, и Стайлзу страшно было смотреть на него, настолько сильно потерявшего в весе и ставшего немногим крупнее самого Стайлза. Но он все равно оставался рядом. Они вместе гуляли по коридорам больницы, даже при том, что изначально Дерека мучила отдышка и слабость, просто лишь дойдя до кафетерия.   
  
Он учился тому, как помочь Дереку с восстановлением. В основном он учился сдерживать его, заставлять его делать как надо то, что он должен был делать, и не спешить. Дерек по-прежнему думал, что он все тот же большой парень, которым был раньше. Когда Дерек покинул больницу и отправился домой с необходимостью постоянного посещения врача, Стайлз переехал к нему. Проще все время находиться рядом, а не проводить все свободные от работы дни у Дерека, а затем ехать ночевать домой. Казалось, отец особо не возражал.   
  
Волосы Дерека отросли уже достаточно, чтобы прикрыть послеоперационный шрам. Временами Стайлз запускал в них пальцы, только чтобы проследить очертания шрама и напомнить себе, насколько им повезло.  
  
Они часто ругались. Вообще, сложно не ругаться с Дереком, когда тот не выполнял нужные упражнения так, как следует. Стайлз особенно строго относился к упражнениям для рук. Он прекрасно знал, что Дерек проводил в подвале все то время, что Стайлза не было рядом (хоть тому и нельзя было сильно перенапрягаться), но вместе с тем они оба осознавали, что Дереку  _действительно_  было нужно. Чего ему по правде хотелось.   
  
Иногда дело доходило даже до криков, и в такие моменты Стайлз всегда боялся, что Дерек жалел об операции. Тот никогда не говорил, что это так. Никогда не намекал, что это так. Именно за это отчаянно цеплялся Стайлз, когда становилось особенно тяжело. До тех пор, пока Дерек не сожалел о своем выборе, Стайлз мог выдержать что угодно.   
  
Посреди всего того, что казалось таким нереальным, действительность все же дала о себе знать письмом из колледжа. Увидев его, Стайлз чуть не разрыдался от облегчения. Папа пригласил их обоих на обед в честь дня рождения и зачисления Стайлза в колледж. В основном Стайлз наблюдал, как отец разговаривал с Дереком, а затем папа заказал себе вегетарианское блюдо, и даже не пришлось прибегать к угрозам. Казалось, все шло по верному пути. Наконец-то.   
  
Дерек своевременно набирал вес, и все частично начало приходить в норму. Казалось, что с каждым набранным им фунтом мышц Стайлз мог дышать немного свободнее. Он стал работать больше часов, а Дерек все больше и больше времени пропадал в подвале. Стайлз все так же понятия не имел, в чем заключался его новый проект, но гораздо легче было покидать дом Дерека, зная, что тот будет при деле.   
  
В один из перерывов, когда Стайлз сидел в подсобке и лазил с телефона по интернету, приложение фейсбука оповестило его о новом запросе на добавление в друзья. Он чуть не задохнулся, улыбаясь как ненормальный, увидев, что запрос был от Дерека Хейла. И совсем не от того чувака с бородой, как у Санты.   
  
– Так, значит, фейсбук, хм? – спросил он тем вечером сразу же, как только зашел в дом Дерека. Тот сидел за кухонным столом перед грязной тарелкой в явно маленькой для него футболке и читал книгу.   
  
– Ага, – Дерек кинул на него короткий взгляд, и Стайлз заметил, как у того из рук вон плохо получалось скрыть наползающую на лицо ухмылку. – Кое-кто сказал мне, что это идеальный вариант для сталкерства.   
  
– Так у меня же сработало, верно? – Стайлз жестом показал на Дерека и многозначительно кивнул, как бы указывая, что именно сталкерство привело его ко всему этому.   
  
Дерек фыркнул, закатив глаза, но все так же ухмыляясь за книгой. Стайлзу потребовалось еще мгновение, чтобы понять, почему футболка Дерека выглядела настолько обтягивающей. Это оказалась футболка Стайлза. От осознания не должно было стать так жарко, но ладони все равно немного вспотели. С тех пор, как Дерек вышел из больницы, у них так и не было секса. Стайлз не хотел давить, не зная толком, вдруг Дерек чувствовал себя хуже, чем прикидывался, а сам Дерек ничего сам не начинал. Стайлз, по правде, никогда не думал, что его настолько заведет собственная футболка.   
  
– Это моя футболка, – выдохнул Стайлз, почувствовав себя глупо от предательства собственного голоса.   
  
Дерек вновь поднял взгляд, и ухмылка спала с его лица, а в глазах появилось то, чего там не было уже очень долгое время. Что-то, что заставило Стайлза покрыться мурашками.   
  
– Да, – ответил он и кивнул.   
  
Под пристальным взглядом Стайлза Дерек закрыл книгу и положил ее на стол перед собой, а затем встал со стула. Сам Стайлз все никак не мог понять, то ли ему стоило удрать, то ли разорвать на себе всю одежду. Дерек прижал его к дверному косяку, положив руки на бедра и нежно прослеживая большими пальцами очертания бедренных косточек через одежду.   
  
Да, определенно, это было неправильно, что Дерек мог завести его играючи с полоборота.   
  
А затем Дерек поцеловал его медленно, как будто старался растянуть этот момент настолько, насколько это только возможно. Самому Стайлзу сейчас совершенно не хотелось что-либо растягивать, так что он подался вперед, толкнувшись бедрами в Дерека, и облегченно выдохнул от легкого трения.   
  
– Я скучал по этому, – прошептал он, когда губы Дерека нашли свой путь к его горлу, вылизывая и прикусывая кожу. Стайлз не помнил, было ли ему когда-нибудь так же хорошо. Его слегка потряхивало, пальцы впивались в дерекову –  _его_  – футболку, стараясь притянуть еще ближе.   
  
– Мм, – промычал Дерек ему в кожу, руками поглаживая бока и заставляя все мышцы в животе Стайлза сокращаться. – Я тоже.   
  
Стайлз взбрыкнул бедрами, когда руки прошлись вверх, царапая соски, и откинул голову назад, с громким стуком ударившись о дверной косяк. Обалдеть, стало еще лучше, когда Дерек начал медленно тереться об него бедрами, и теперь Стайлзу пришлось собрать всю свою волю в кулак, чтобы не повторить провал их первого раза.  
  
Он застонал, вновь почувствовав губы Дерека на своих губах, и охотно приоткрыл рот, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке Дерека, чтобы притянуть его еще ближе. Дерек увлеченно вылизывал его рот, а Стайлз чуть ли не задыхался, ощущая, как тело превращается в бескостную массу. Закинув ноги на талию Дерека, Стайлз двинул бедрами и задрожал, когда тот довольно замычал ему в рот.   
  
– В спальню, – кое-как вымолвил Стайлз, когда Дерек пальцами расстегнул пуговицу на его джинсах. Сознание раскачивалось, голова кружилась. Хотелось сделать это прямо сейчас. Хотелось Дерека так близко, как это только возможно. Внутри.   
  
– Нет, – не согласился Дерек, ладонью поглаживая Стайлза через боксеры. Гребаный ад, это было даже лучше, чем он помнил.  
  
– Я… – Стайлз попытался подобрать слова, хоть какие-нибудь. – Я хочу те… – он задохнулся, когда Дерек сжал его член через тонкую ткань, – …хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.   
  
Дерек застыл буквально на долю секунды, но это не осталось незамеченным. Он не стал спрашивать, уверен ли Стайлз. Он прекрасно знал, что подобной просьбы не прозвучало бы, не будь тот уверен. Дерек доверял ему. Уже секунду спустя Дерек грубо поцеловал его, издав такой звук, что заставил член дернуться в нетерпении.   
  
– Да, в спальню. – Дерек отлепил Стайлза от дверного косяка и попятился вместе с ним по коридору, а дойдя, наконец, до спальни, опустил на кровать.   
  
Стайлз помог ему раздеть себя. Дерек видел его голым столько раз, что неловкости не осталось и в помине. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на том, как постепенно обнажался каждый дюйм тела Дерека. Твердые рельефные мышцы груди и живота, дорожка темных волос, ведущая под пояс боксеров, но и белье в скором времени тоже исчезло. Стайлз протянул руку и медленно погладил оголившийся член по всей длине, наблюдая, как на лице Дерека отражается удовольствие.   
  
А затем Дерек оказался сверху, они соприкасались обнаженными телами, и Стайлз совсем позабыл, как правильно дышать. Он вскидывал бедра, отчаянно двигаясь навстречу Дереку, члены терлись друг о друга, а выделившаяся смазка делала эти движения скользкими и влажными. Стайлз уронил голову на подушку, внезапно почувствовав себя ужасно слабым, чтобы хоть как-то ее удерживать. Дерек тяжело дышал, опираясь на предплечья, и его лицо находилось на уровне чуть выше лица Стайлза.  
  
Руки блуждали по гладкой и потной коже на спине Дерека. Стайлз старался не стонать в голос от каждого плавного скольжения, что отдавало жгучей пульсацией внизу живота. Зрение поплыло, так что пришлось закрыть глаза и сконцентрироваться на том, как перекатывались мышцы под его руками.   
  
– Давай уже, – Стайлз ухватился за волосы на затылке Дерека. Его потряхивало, то ли от ожидания, то ли от того, насколько он уже был измучен.   
  
Дважды повторять не пришлось, и теперь Стайлз с жадностью наблюдал за телом Дерека, пока тот тянулся за смазкой к прикроватной тумбочке. Он огладил плоский живот, приходя в восторг от того, как твердые мышцы подрагивали под кожей. Дерек все никак не мог справиться с задачей, он дважды ронял смазку обратно на тумбочку, прежде чем наконец-то крепко за нее ухватиться, будто бы не мог нормально сконцентрироваться, когда Стайлз касался его тела. А самому Стайлзу безумно нравилось, что он оказывал такое влияние. И когда Дерек вновь вернулся на кровать, расположившись между ног Стайлза, его голодный взгляд заставил глубоко вдохнуть и сжать простынь в кулак.   
  
Стайлз в какой-то мере ожидал почувствовать некоторую неловкость, наблюдая, как взгляд Дерека путешествовал по его телу, впитывая в себя каждую деталь. Но, увидев, как Дерек сглотнул и прикрыл глаза на мгновение, будто бы в попытке обрести контроль над собой, Стайлз просто раскинул ноги пошире, подтянув их вверх. Обеспечивая Дереку полный доступ.   
  
Гортанный стон, что он услышал в ответ, напрочь убил всю неуверенность, что все еще щекотала где-то внутри, и Стайлз вскинул бедра, не сумев скрыть широкую ухмылку, когда Дерек громко и отрывисто выдохнул.   
  
Скользкие пальцы нежно коснулись тугих мышц, медленно обводя по кругу, и Стайлз закрыл глаза, почувствовав, как тело безвольно обмякло. Они делали так раньше, и его тело было хорошо знакомо с этим легким давлением кончиков пальцев Дерека, прежде чем он проникнет внутрь. Стайлз тяжело вздохнул, ноги слегка подрагивали, когда он пытался подаваться навстречу. Дерек обращался с ним, будто с хрустальным: медленно, нежно, заставляя Стайлза чуть ли не взвыть в голос, прежде чем добавить еще один палец.   
  
Тело будто плавилось под свободной рукой Дерека, оглаживающей его кожу, мозг полностью сфокусировался на пальцах внутри. Дерек был сосредоточен, взгляд блуждал между лицом Стайлза и тем местом, где пальцы плавно скользили в его теле. Стайлз не смел прикоснуться к своему члену, и его спина опасно выгнулась, когда Дерек задел его большим пальцем, очерчивая вздувшуюся вену. На какое-то мгновение Стайлзу показалось, что он вот-вот потеряет сознание, что его тело совсем близко к короткому замыканию, но, когда Дерек развел пальцы ножницами, раскрывая Стайлза еще больше, все, что ему оставалось, – это крепче вцепиться руками в простынь и держаться, чтобы не кончить.   
  
– Дерек, – дрожащим и надломленным голосом позвал Стайлз. – Давай. Сейчас.   
  
Это была та часть, о которой Стайлз ничего не знал. Та часть, которой он боялся и в то же время страстно желал. Он наблюдал, как Дерек раскатал презерватив, распределив сверху еще смазку, и очень хотел помочь, но его руки казались слишком тяжелыми для каких-либо движений. Пришлось глубоко дышать, сосредоточившись на том, как вздымалась и опускалась грудная клетка, чтобы удержать себя от абсолютно невменяемого состояния, когда он ощутил тупое давление.   
  
Волосы Дерека лежали в полнейшем беспорядке, и Стайлз не хотел думать, на что сейчас были похожи его собственные. Кожа Дерека блестела от пота, дыхание было тяжелым, а взгляд устремлен туда, где он медленно входил в Стайлза.   
  
– О, господи, – сдавленно всхлипнул Стайлз. Он ожидал больше боли, но был лишь слабый дискомфорт и странное чувство, когда твое тело растянуто и полностью раскрыто. Дыхание как-то само собой отходило на второй план при взгляде на Дерека с закрытыми глазами и запечатленным на лице удовольствием. Когда Дерек остановился, Стайлзу потребовалось мгновение, чтобы понять: он вошел полностью, и вместе с этим осознанием пришло чувство абсолютной наполненности. – Боже мой, – задыхаясь, прошептал он, когда Дерек склонился над ним, перенося вес на руки и напрягая бицепсы. Стайлз крепко ухватился за них, пытаясь вскинуть бедра и насадиться на член Дерека так, как он любил делать с его пальцами. – Блять, – он совершенно не ожидал внезапно накатившей дрожи, все тело скрутило, а мозг отчаянно пытался облачить ощущения в слова, но явно терпел в этом неудачу. – Двигайся, – все тем же шепотом попросил он и не сдержал громкого стона, когда Дерек повиновался. Медленные и глубокие толчки внезапно прострелили жарким удовольствием все тело до самых кончиков пальцев рук и ног. Дерек дышал очень громко, вглядываясь в лицо Стайлза, будто не способен был отвести взгляд. Словно только его сейчас хотел видеть.   
  
Дерек держал его одной рукой за бедро, крепко и близко, от чего для самого Стайлза становилось невозможным делать что-либо, кроме как оставаться в той же позе и покорно принимать каждый толчок. А затем Дерек набрал темп, и Стайлз отчаянно закивал, судорожно дергая бедрами.   
  
– Да, да, вот так, – выдохнул он, не совсем понимая, к кому именно обращался: к Дереку или к Вселенной в целом. Стайлз уперся ногами в матрас и начал пытаться двигаться навстречу, игнорируя напряжение в мышцах и то, насколько близко он внезапно оказался к тому, чтобы кончить.   
  
Дерек отпустил его бедро. Освободившаяся рука скользнула вниз, крепко хватая за задницу и притягивая ближе, в то время как давление на вторую руку усилилось, и бедра сорвались в совсем безумный ритм. Стайлз протянул вниз руку и несколько раз с нажимом провел по члену, прежде чем кончить, все тело прошило судорогой, и он сжался вокруг Дерека, услышав громкий стон возле своей шеи. Еще несколько толчков, и Дерек последовал за ним. Стайлз пристально смотрел в лицо Дерека, на то, как закатились его глаза, и на приоткрытый в немом стоне рот. Его тело содрогалось в оргазме, мускулы сокращались, и все это происходило в полной тишине, если не считать его рваного дыхания.   
  
Когда Дерек открыл глаза и снова посмотрел на Стайлза, на лице играла нежность и слабенькая улыбка, о которой, Стайлз уверен, тот даже не подозревал. Он немного скривился, когда Дерек вышел, то ли от чувства пустоты, то ли от того, что это казалось в разы не таким горячим, когда он не был так возбужден. Перекатившись на бок, Стайлз лениво смотрел, как Дерек стянул презерватив и выкинул в мусорную корзину. На то, чтобы дотянуться до салфеток на прикроватной тумбочке, сил не хватало, так что Стайлз просто вытер себя простыней.   
  
Дерек лишь закатил глаза и скользнул под одеяло, приподнимая его, чтобы следом укрыть и Стайлза. Тот пододвинулся поближе и прижался своим нереально разгоряченным телом к такому же нереально разгоряченному телу Дерека. Наплевать.   
  
– Это было круто, – наконец сказал Стайлз, и, судя по немного скрипучему голосу, он вел себя намного громче, чем ему запомнилось.   
  
Стайлз почувствовал улыбку на зарывшемся в его волосах лице.  
– Я люблю тебя.   
  
Всего лишь тихие слова и легкое касание губ к его коже, но Стайлз не смог сдержать безумную улыбку, потому что это был самый первый раз, когда Дерек признался ему.   
  
– Я знаю, – ответил он и провел рукой по боку Дерека, нежно поглаживая большим пальцем тазовую косточку.   
  
– Я знаю, что ты знаешь, – ответил Дерек, и Стайлз не думал, что ему послышалось, что голос Дерека прозвучал более хрипло, чем обычно.   


 

***

  
  
Спустя месяц Стайлзу все же позволили увидеть новый проект Дерека. Это была коллекция очень неожиданных и довольно странных черно-белых фотографии. На них были пятна, напоминающие теневые блики, и Стайлз удивлялся, как у Дерека это получилось.   
  
– Это та камера с утечкой света, – сообщил Дерек на его вопрос.   
  
Хотелось спросить, до сих пор ли Дерек думал, что камера бесполезна, но он был слишком очарован фотографиями, чтобы рисковать. Дерек оказался гораздо лучшим фотографом, чем он должен был стать после обучения Стайлзом. Возможно, он в тайне обучался по онлайн-курсам.  
  
– Мне нравится вот это, – Стайлз держал в руке фото с изображением одинокого мольберта в мастерской Дерека. Стайлз не мог сказать точно: то ли оно нравилось ему потому, что это просто было хорошее фото, то ли потому, что на мольберте находился холст. Холст с наполовину законченным рисунком.   


 

***

  
  
Дерек помогал ему упаковать вещи для колледжа. Коробок оказалось намного больше, чем Стайлз рассчитывал изначально, и он ужасно радовался, что его отец и Дерек поедут туда вместе с ним. Колледж находился не так уж далеко, и это успокаивало Стайлза, потому что он не был уверен, что смог бы переехать на другой конец страны после пережитого им года. Дерек обещал приезжать очень часто, и Стайлз знал, что так оно и будет.   
  
– Ты возьмешь это с собой? – Дерек указал на портрет, подаренный им Стайлзу на Рождество. Казалось, это было так давно.  
  
– Ты шутишь? Я повешу его в твоей спальне, чтобы тебе было на что посмотреть, когда будешь по мне скучать, – усмехнулся он, уже точно зная, куда повесит свой портрет, чтобы Дерек совершенно точно мог его видеть, находясь в кровати. Стайлз не позволит Дереку забыть о себе.   
  
Однако Стайлз собирался взять с собой их совместное фото: нелепое, очень некачественное фото, которое сделал Мэтт еще пару недель назад. Дерек о нем понятия не имел, ведь если бы он знал, то попросту сжег бы фото, уничтожив все признаки его существования. Снимок был сделан на пляже, весь такой мускулистый Дерек выглядел нереально горячим, а Стайлз больше походил на идиота с самой широкой улыбкой, что когда-либо видело человечество. И Дерек смотрел на него с той улыбкой, которую Стайлз просто обожал, потому что видел не так часто. Хотя Мэтту удалось поймать момент, и Стайлз собирался шантажировать Дерека этим снимком каждый раз, когда тот будет утверждать, что не влюблен в него до безумия. Это фото – вещественное доказательство.   
  
– Что это? – Дерек держал в руках сопроводительное письмо, которое Стайлз послал вместе с документами в колледж. Распечатанная копия очень долго лежала на его столе, похороненная под пачками комиксов и DVD дисков, и в итоге Стайлз совсем про нее забыл.   
  
– Это сопроводительное письмо, которое я посылал в колледж.   
  
Дерек заскользил взглядом по странице, и Стайлз видел, как от абзаца к абзацу он менялся в лице. Сглотнув несколько раз, Дерек положил лист обратно на стол. Стайлз улыбнулся ему, совершенно не чувствуя, будто вернулся в то время. Сейчас все было иначе. Теперь у Дерека не было опухоли мозга, что делало их жизни примерно в стопицот раз лучше.   
  
– Знаешь, вся эта «ты-почти-умер» фигня все же привела к чему-то действительно хорошему. Она привела меня в колледж.   
  
Дерек, казалось, не мог решить между свирепым взглядом и смехом. В результате он выбрал последнее. 


	5. Портрет Стайлза

Рисунок от [MAI](http://maichan808.tumblr.com/), размещенный на Tumblr. Вот тут [ссылка на оригинальный пост](http://maichan808.tumblr.com/post/46767455605/artwork-and-photography-inspired-by-kaleidoscope). Ребят, если вам понравился рисунок и если у вас есть такая возможность, не поленитесь, перейдите по ссылке и поставьте лайк. Вам не сложно, а автору будет приятно, я не сомневаюсь :)

 

 

Дерек вытер руки о штаны, оставляя темные следы от измазанных углем пальцев. Он никогда еще не чувствовал, что работа настолько  _закончена_. Она писа̀лась медленно, с того самого вечера, когда Стайлз неожиданно заявился в институт, дав возможность Дереку закончить работы для выставки. Последней.  
  
Тогда это были лишь очертания носа и глаз.  
  
Сейчас же это стало сочетанием столь любимых Дереком выражений лица Стайлза. Это глаза, при виде которых сердце забывало, как правильно биться. Это широкая улыбка, которую Стайлз редко позволял ему видеть, потому что рядом с Дереком жутко стеснялся. Это взгляд, которым он иногда смотрел на Дерека, когда говорил что-то забавное и хотел поймать его реакцию. Дерек медленно провел указательным пальцем вдоль линии виска Стайлза на рисунке, аккуратно, чтобы не оставить следов от чумазых рук.   
  
Он нарисовал Стайлза именно таким, а не тем сломленным человеком, которого оставил вчера в кофейне, ведь это именно тот Стайлз, который ворвался в его жизнь, да так в ней и остался.  
  
Изначально это был способ, которым Дерек мог себе позволить оставаться рядом со Стайлзом, хоть он и знал: у него не было на то возможности. Также, возможно подсознательно, это был способ запомнить. Дерек прекрасно знал, что могло случиться с его памятью. Он читал. Когда-нибудь обязательно настанет день, когда он перестанет так ярко помнить взгляд Стайлза, а, быть может, перестанет помнить совсем. Тот день, когда он перестанет помнить складочки вокруг носа Стайлза, когда тот улыбался.  
  
Это был способ Дерека постараться запомнить, никогда не забыть, как Стайлз заставил его воспринимать смерть как проигрыш, а не еще один способ двигаться дальше. Запомнить, каково это, когда сердце громыхает от одного лишь звука чьего-то голоса.  
  
Это был способ Дерека удостовериться, что он никогда не забудет Стайлза. То, как ему, так или иначе, удалось заставить Дерека чувствовать себя целым и разбитым одновременно.  
  
А сейчас Дерек собирался отдать этот портрет навсегда.


End file.
